Victuuri - Madam Lilia's Peep Show
by phayte1978
Summary: For those who followed the original Madam Lilia's Peep Show - we will travel back about ten years or so and see the Victuuri version of this. Also there will be adorable bratty Yurio at the age of ten in this. - I will update this at least once a week! There is an Otayuri Version of this but you dont have to read it to follow this!
1. Chapter 1

It was a seedy place, down in the bowels of Moscow. The air was cold and sharp, and he tightened his scarf around his neck as he flicked his cigarette into the alleyway. The big gray metal door stared at him. Knocking, he stood and waited. The wind whipped down the alleyway, his hair going all over place. He had tied it back, but the bite of the wind pushed it all into his face again.

The door swung open: he was met with a cloud of smoke and hard eyes looking at him. The man was large – the size of a mountain – towering over him and looking down. "Ah, Vitya, you are almost late. Go get ready," he drawled. Putting his head down, he scrambled past the man and went to the back room. He found his ratty locker; it was small and the outside of it was slightly rusted, but it was big enough for his coat and scarf and clothes. Pulling out his uniform, he was glad they kept it warm in here. He sat on an old bench as he slipped off his jeans and slipped on tiny black spandex shorts. He laced up the small, shiny black shoes and pulled his shirt off. He grabbed the oil and slicked it down his chest, then cursed because he had not done his hair yet.

Thankfully there was a sink and an old cracked bar of soap.. He hated putting oily hands through his hair, knowing that it would make it slick back the wrong way. Looking up he saw that his cheeks were hollowed, and that there were purplish smudges under his eyes. He wasn't sleeping well and sure as hell wasn't eating right. He hated his fucking life. Shaking his head, he tied his hair back into a low ponytail, to get the strands of hair out of his eyes.

Going back to his locker he grabbed the black silk tie and tied it into place. His tied his apron, making sure it his low on his hips, and grabbed his order pad and pencil. He shut his locker and looked over at the clock. Just four hours, that was all he had to do. He had to go smile, deliver drinks, get tips, and then he could go the fuck home. Not that he really called that place home - it was a tiny one room flat. His bed was next to the oven and his TV never got proper reception when it rained. Normally he would drink his way to sleep, then sleep till it was time to go to work. His job brought in enough to keep this shit-hole of a roof over his head, and beer in his icebox.

At one point in his life, he had had hopes and dreams. He would go to school, get a good job, have a house and normal life. That was til he came to the realization that he was not really attracted to women. He had had a girlfriend all through school: the perfect couple. They went to the same university and would kiss gently every afternoon after classes. She would pressure him for more, but he always said he wanted to take things slowly. Finally she wore him down and he had had enough to drink to take things further. When it was time to finally do what he needed to, his cock stayed limp. He was ashamed and told her it must have been the alcohol. She loved him regardless and they continued with the smiles.

One night he had gone to the local pub with a bunch of classmates to celebrate finishing a big term paper. They were loud and rowdy, wasted. He'd made his way to the bathroom as all the beer he'd drunk caught up with him. A classmate had followed quietly behind. Victor finished and was zipping up his pants when he felt lips on the back of his neck and a large and demanding hand snaking down towards the fly of his pants. He was turned around to see his classmate smirking at him. "Come on Vitya, you are only lying to yourself." He kissed him then, and Victor felt everything light on fire that never did with his girlfriend. He kissed back, his cock stirring wantonly in his jeans. When he thought, _"Why can't I feel this passion with her?"_ he pulled away and pushed his classmate off.

He ran home from the pub that night and cried into his pillow. He tried again with his girlfriend , but with the same lackluster result. She was a very beautiful girl, that he could appreciate; but her body was too soft, too curvy, it did nothing for him. She got frustrated when he could not get anything but half-hard. Finally pulling back she said angrily, "What the hell is wrong with you? Are you gay or something?" It was then that he knew. He loved her, yes, but he could not do this. He hung his head and said he was sorry. She quickly dressed and ran out crying.

It took another month before he said something to his parents. He still had another year of university left and was hoping to just stay with them til he got his feet planted. His father would hear nothing of it. He left with just the clothing on his back. He was told he could return if he would give up this crazy idea in his head. He slept hidden under a bridge for a week till one of his college mates found him and brought him in. They told him he could not stay long, but they helped him get the job at the bar and fronted him some money for his flat.

It was nights like this he would question everything. It would just be so easy to go back home, marry some woman his father chose and life the happy life, though when he thought long and hard about it, he would feel ill. He walked out of the changing room, the bouncer grunting at him as he made his way to the main bar area.

It was half-full already, and the smoke was thick. He knew he would leave smelling heavily of cigarettes and alcohol; it seemed to have seeped indelibly into his pores by this point. Walking to the bar, the bartender nodded at him, then pointed to a table over at the edge of the room. Grabbing his tray he went over to the men.

That is how the nights went - he got drink orders, hands on his ass, and tips. The more he allowed them to touch him, the better his tips were. The owner did not care as long as he was not turning tricks in the club. That was what the dancers were for. He was able to take a few breaks at the side of the bar for a smoke or two, and the bartender would slip him some shit he called shots and he would go back out on the floor. He was just supposed to be in the background as the dancers were the main show. He would watch the shows: overly chiseled men, covered in too much oil as they thrust their pelvises out for money. Nothing really erotic about it. But it brought in the guests and his tips. So he wore the horrendous spandex shorts and stupid tie and walked around the room for a few hours.

He went to his spot at the end of the bar, only to notice a harsh looking woman occupying his seat. She had a glass of whiskey, and a cigarette between her lips. She was thin and her hair was pulled severely back into a tight bun; he thought maybe that was why her eyebrows were so arched. He went over behind the bar, staying near the edge. He noticed her gaze moving up and down him slowly, not even trying to hide it.

"Can I refill your drink?" He asked as she assessed him blatantly.

She shook her head as she took a long drag off her cigarette then stared at him hard. "You are a beautiful boy. How old are you?"

"Um…I am 22…"

"Ah, perfect." She stubbed out the butt of her cigarette only to quickly light another. Being the good server he was, he flicked his lighter for her.

"So tell me, do you like it here?"

He shrugged. He wanted to say how much he hated it, how much he despised it all, but just shrugged.

"I thought so. What if I told you I had something better?"

He raised an eyebrow, getting his own cigarette this time and lit it. "I don't turn tricks."

She tilted her head back and laughed, "No, no, no, stupid boy. Though I am sure you could bring in some good money that way…depending on your…talent. Maybe put a little weight on you first though." She handed him a card, "Meet me tomorrow for lunch. I am in town picking up my nephew then I leave the next day with him. We will chat. Maybe we can come to an agreement."

He stared at the card she had given him. He watched her drain her whiskey, stub her cigarette out and get up to leave.

The next day, Victor went to the café that she had written on the back of the card. He did not know what the hell to expect, but found a small boy with a golden mop of hair sitting next to the harsh-looking woman. When he reached the table, she looked up at him, smiled and pulled out one of her cigarettes.

"I am glad you came. Please, meet my nephew Yuri. My brother passed away and he is now in my care." She lit her cigarette and then passed the young boy a menu, telling him to order something to eat as they had to go pack his things. Looking back at Victor she switched to English, "Such a shame, no one informed me of my brother's passing. The poor child was in a foster home for two weeks. Two weeks! Can you believe this?"

Victor just sat there, not sure what to make of all this. Here she was, sharp edges, harsh expression, hugging a very angelic looking child. He shook his head as he grabbed a menu himself. Not sure if he was to pay or not, he kept his order small.

"You need to eat more, order more food. I'm buying," she spat at him.

He ordered more food and once she settled her nephew she turned to him. She spoke again in English, "Okay, let's get down to business. I am Lilia, I run a show in the US, I have an opening coming up as my main guy is leaving. He can train you."

Victor replied in Russian, puzzled, "I don't understand."

"Speak English so my nephew doesn't understand. Right now he only knows Russian."

"So what kind of show is this?"

"Like where you are now, just classier and not so tasteless."

"Why would you ask me?"

She extended her hand to his temple, plucking up a strand of his hair and twirling it thoughtfully, "You have a look the US will go nuts for: chiseled body, long hair, aqua eyes… very androgynous. You did well with the customers you were serving. There is a grace to your walk, and if we can put a few pounds on you, I can have you up and onstage in a few months... Until then you can work as a server. Plus my nephew needs more Russian influence in his life outside of me and Yakov."

He stared down at his drink, not sure what to think of all of this. How was it possible that this random person was offering him all this, when they don't even know him.

"Why would you ask me this? Not knowing me?"

"You remind me of myself, once. Young and full of dreams, then you got kicked down. You are fighting to get back up, though I see the fight dying. I don't want that to happen. I have something you want, you have something I need. "

"I uh… I don't know… how will I get to…."

"You will come with us. You can pay me back once you get working. I have a guest room. You get settled in, then you get to work. The hours are not bad, but the training will be tough. My man Celestino will get you into shape. And if it does not work out, then you bring your ass back to Moscow and live on the streets."

He sat there, finishing his lunch pensively. He did not have much reason to stay here and here she was, giving him a chance at a new life.

"You have a deal," he said as he stared back at her. Her harsh face softened and she smiled slightly.

"Meet me at the airport tomorrow at noon. Have your bags." They finished their lunches, then stepped outside.

"We'll leave if you show up or not, so don't be late." She squeezed his shoulder, then took the child's hand and walked down the sidewalk. He wandered around for a bit in thought. Could he really go? He only knew this country and had never been anywhere else. But of course his family had kicked him out and he had no one who looked out for him – his family did not care where he was- he learned that as they had never reached out to him.

Going back to his pathetic flat, he packed a duffel bag. He did not have much, and it all fit in there. The little bit of money he did have, he tucked carefully in his wallet. He wasn't going to work that night, so he hoped Lilia would be true to her word: if she was not there in the morning, he was out of a job.

She was waiting at the airport the next day with the golden-haired boy; she had a ticket for him, and turned her nose up at his shabby bag. The flight was long and he slept most of the way, only to wake when they landed. She had a car waiting out front and ushered them both in. They were in a big, loud city. The buildings were tall and cars were everywhere. Lilia talked quietly with the boy and pointed out things to him as they passed through the crowded streets.

"We will be at our place soon. I have a room for you. You can rest and shower you start training and tomorrow night you will serve drinks." Victor nodded, overwhelmed by everything around him.

They pulled up to a large building where she had them get out. As they walked up she greeted a man at the door and directed him to bring in their bags. The building was massive and inside had a rich polished look. Victor looked around; the chairs in the lobby looked like they cost more than what he would bring in in a month, the desk a dark wood perfectly polished. They entered to the elevator and rode up to the 20th floor. When the doors opened onto a luxuriously appointed hallway, they continued on to her door, '23' written on it in golden letters.

Inside, everything looked neat and clean. There was a small entryway where she demanded they remove their shoes. A little tiny dog appeared and barked excitedly at them as she picked it up.

"Victor, your room is down this way." They went to the right where a hallway led , to last door at the end. The room was not large, but it was cleaner and warmer than Victor's flat in Moscow. The walls were a pale blue, the dresser a dark cherry finish with a matching desk that had a laptop on it, and a double bed with a comforter in a deep royal blue color. It was more than he had expected, really. "This is where you will stay. If you need anything, let me or Yakov know. You will meet him tonight for dinner. Dinner is mandatory in this house. There is a bathroom is across the hall, and another one on the other side of the living room. Why don't you wash up and change? Everything you need should be in the bathroom already. Then dinner should be ready."

She went back down the hallway with the child to show him to his own room.. Gathering his bag, Victor grabbed a clean pair of jeans and a t-shirt and went into the bathroom. It was not large, but definitely larger than the one he had in his flat. Oh, who was he kidding? The damn shower head had hung over the toilet bowl and there was no sink.

It was nice having proper warm water, not just lukewarm, hell, clear water at that. He scrubbed his hair and body, and was amazed by the softness of the towel. He had just finished combing his hair and tied it back when he heard a knock at the door. As he opened it, the little golden-haired boy stood there, green eyes piercing, "Auntie says dinner in five minutes." Then he ran off.

Victor took his stuff back to his room and he went out to the kitchen. The minute she saw him she nodded in agreement. "Yakov, here he is, the boy I told you would be great for the show." A balding man turned and looked him up and down.

"Da, but he's too skinny."

"Oh we can fix that. But see what I mean. The hair, the eyes, he will be perfect."

"Da, but can he move?"

"I can teach him to move, don't worry about that. He works hard too."

Victor thought it odd they just stood there and talked about him as if he was not there. Yakov had come over and started to look him over. Yakov put his hand on his chin and moved his head back and forth. Turned him around, then he grabbed his arms. Nodding he looked back over to Lilia.

"Let's see how he does."

They sat and had dinner. It was mostly Lilia and Yakov who talked back and forth. Yuri picked at his food, barely speaking much.

At the end of dinner Lilia had turned her attention back to Victor. "Victor, the top cabinet of your dresser is a television. You may go relax. The laptop you may use as well. Do not stay up too late as we have a lot to do tomorrow. Yuri will have his tutor coming to work on teaching him English and his studies. We need to get you some acceptable clothing." She waved him off and he took his plate to the kitchen. He told himself this was the strangest thing ever as he went down the hallway to his room.

He opened the cabinet to his dresser; there was a television with remote next to it. He grabbed that and the laptop and sat on the bed. He was not sure what he was going to do, but he was already having the strangest day ever.

The next morning Lilia had taken him out early. They got some new clothing for him and she took him back to the apartment to put it all away. "Okay we are going to take you to Celestino now. He will see what he is able to do with you. Then we will come back for dinner, and you will go back there to work tonight." He nodded and they headed back out.

"There are a few things I want you to know Vitya. My club does not turn tricks. Plain and simple. The first offense you are out on your ass. Also, there is no drug use in the club. I will give you all the alcohol you want, but no drugs. You do not date clients. That goes in turn with tricks. I will not lose my business over some greedy kids. We work Thursday through Sunday, not all Sundays, just some if busy. You are paid hourly and in tips. For now, you will be paid only in tips." Victor nodded, surprised that she was even allowing that. "Celestino has been with us many years. He is the best. He will teach you to dance and work a crowd. You pay attention to him. You will do lessons with him as he sees fit. We are losing one of our servers and you will fill in for him tonight. From the looks of you at your other…. job, you will do well here.

Tonight is ladies night. So we cater to the women. You will smile and flirt. Tomorrow night is men's night and Saturday we will mix it between ammeters in the dance room and the peep rooms. When you start getting better, you will start Saturday's on ammeters night. Don't take too long though."

Victor nodded as they pulled up to a building and got out. 'Madam Lilia's Peep Show' in bold letters outside the building. There were two doors tinted so you could see through the glass. Lilia's heels clicked loudly on the sidewalk as they approached the building. Lilia took out her keys she unlocked the door and held it open for him. "The men's area is to the right. We do ladies as well, they are to the left."

As they walked in they could hear music blasting and they headed towards it. As they walked in a room, he saw a bar to the back, tables that had chairs flipped on them and a stage with a pole. There was a man swinging around the pole, graceful fluid movements as he would spin and bend.

Victor stood there in awe. Lilia chuckled and clapped.

"Celestino! Hello!" He watched Celestino flip himself back upright and hop off the stage. He had long brown hair and a large smile.

"Lilia! You are back!" He hugged her and they kissed each cheek.

"Celestino, this is Victor. The one I was telling you about. He will work the floor tonight with drinks and I am hoping you can teach him how to dance."

Celestino looked over to Victor and looked him up and down. "He is skinny."

"You let me worry about that, you make him move." With that Lilia turned and walked out.

Celestino looked back over to him. He had kind eyes and a warm smile. "Alright Victor, let's see what you got."

* * *

That afternoon training was hard. He did not realize how hard it was to spin around a pole. His arms ached as well as his legs. Celestino said he will get use to it and they need to get him in shape. He needed to put on weight and Lilia started him on higher calorie foods and protein shakes all day long.

He was told tonight was ladies night and to wear his hair in a low ponytail and get changed. The outfit was not much different than his old job, but just higher quality material. The night had gone well as the ladies absolutely loved him. The place was a lot classier than he was use too. The dancers actually had routines and sets they did. It wasn't just drugged up guys air humping on stage. Victor could see what Lilia meant about when it came to this place. He had pulled in four times the tips he ever did at his old job and tried to offer the majority of it to Lilia.

"Vitya, you keep that. You will work for me and that is your repayment. What you make in tips is yours." She was adamant about did not take his tip money. He felt he had to work even harder with Celestino to make it all back up to her.

The next day he woke up and felt every muscle in his body. He groaned as he changed and went out to get breakfast. He would spend the morning with Yuri and help with his English. Lilia was running errands with Yakov and the tutor was not expected till the afternoon so they sat and watched American cartoons that morning. Lilia had said to talk to him as much in English to see if it would help, but being as he only had one lesson, they just watched cartoons and spoke in Russian all morning.

Yuri was an interesting kid. He liked to talk about his grandpa and cats. Victor got his laptop out and they started looking for cat videos. Yuri told him that Lilia had said if he learned his English fast enough she would get him a cat. Those green eyes sparkled as they said all this. He laughed and they kept scrolling different videos.

Lilia showed back up around lunch time and the three sat to a quiet lunch. They waited for the tutor to show up and headed off to the club. Lilia said after today he could start taking a cab or the bus to the club, but she wanted to make sure he could easily get there. She was going to take him and Yuri around the city this weekend so they could find their way around.

The afternoon with Celestino was just as grueling. He still was not doing all too well, but Celestino said he was surprised how fast he had picked it up. Celestino showed him stretches he can do when he feels tight and sore. They had stopped halfway through and had a protein shake as Celestino explained he needed to drink those as these workouts would burn a ton of calories. Lilia had sent her car to pick him up and he went back to shower and have dinner. After dinner Yuri went back to work more on his English as the tutor would stay till they came home late at night.

Lilia told him it was men's night and he should braid his hair and he wore his same outfit but she handed him some shimmer body lotion and lip gloss. She said with his hair and looks, it will go over well. She had even come up to him and told him to stand still as she lined his eyes in black liner. As she stepped back, she smiled and took a few strands of hair letting them fall loose. "Yes yes, Vitya, they will love you." He shook his head as he finished and then went to go start up serving drinks. The place was packed and he was swarmed. He was able to keep up, but kept running around all night.

Finally a break he sat at the end of the bar- a drink was sent his way. He smiled at the bartender as he knocked it back then took out a cigarette from his apron. He watched the show for a minute as Celestino was up there and everyone had gone crazy. He could tell out of all the guys, this was the main one. Celestino kept everyone captivated and watching.

A small Japanese man sat down at the bar and ordered a drink. As the bartender poured him a beer, Victor looked over at him, and was stunned by how beautiful he was, with his wire-rimmed glasses, slicked-back hair and big brown eyes. When he noticed Victor looking, the boy blushed and smiled.

"You can go sit and I'll bring you your drink if you like." he smiled as he said this.

"N-no… you are fine. I... I can wait here." He saw the guy stare at his hands as he spoke. The drink came and he smiled back at Victor then went to go sit with his friend. He continued getting drinks for the guys around the room and going back to check on the table where that guy had sat. Victor noticed every time he spoke to him, his cheeks would get a pink color to them and he would look down and smile into his glass.

After he had brought him his third drink, he kept a flush to his face and didn't look down anymore. The bartender told him to go take his break and be back in 15 minutes so he slipped out the side and stepped out to the side alley. Pulling out a cigarette he lit it and rested against the wall. He felt silly standing out there in his shorts and tie, but it was warm out and no one was in the alley and was kind of nice how quiet it was for a minute.

He heard footsteps down the alley and there was that guy again. Him and his friend had walked down the alley his way. They whispered and laughed with each other, arms around the other's shoulders. As they approached him the other guy smiled over at him.

"Hi! I am Phichit and this is my friend Yuuri, he wants to talk to you." And he watched as Phichit pushed Yuuri at him and then Phichit turned at left. Yuuri had fallen up against him and Victor reached out to grab him so he would fall over completely.

"I'm sorry." Yuuri said and shuffled away from him.

"No don't be. Not like it was your fault. Hi, I am Victor."

He heard an accent to Yuuri's voice he could not hear well over all the music in the club.

"Hi Victor. I um… well... I don't know anymore."

Victor could tell he was drunk by the slight slur and how he swayed on his feet as he talked. His face was flushed and we finally looked at him, Yuuri smiled. He did have to admit Yuuri was completely adorable. He reached out he ran thumb across Yuuri's bottom lip and watched as Yuuri closed his eyes and leaned into his touch.

"Yuuri, you are drunk… And my break is almost up and I gotta go back in. You know where I work and how to find me."

He was taken off guard when Yuuri launched himself at him and hugged him tightly. He was startled and was glad to be leaned up against the wall. He chuckled and found his arms went around his waist and held him for a moment. He gasped when he felt warm lips on his neck briefly then before he knew it they were gone and Yuuri had stepped back. That blush was peaked and he ran his fingers through his hair. He watched Yuuri turn and start walking toward what look like Phichit who came back their way. Yuuri would turn and smile at him. He stood there and watched the two exit the alleyway.


	2. Chapter 2

_***authors note: Italics is Yuri speaking Russian (sometimes Victor too)**_

Victor kept his training up the next few weeks. Celestino was pleased with the improvement he was making, Lilia was happy she was able to add ten pounds to him. He was glad they had bought his clothes so he could fill them out. Lilia stated she wanted to put another ten on him and get him lifting weights. He was feeling every muscle in his body lately and muscles he did not even know he had. He also felt himself growing stronger, healthier. His color was returning to his skin and the dark circles under his eyes had almost vanished. Lilia had even bought him special shampoos and conditioners for his hair. In a few short weeks, he was starting to feel like him old self again. He was not sleep deprived, hungry or bored.

His mornings off he usually spent with Yuri running around the city. They loved exploring and he hated going alone. Lilia was usually busy so they were able to go out doing what they wanted. Yuri was picking up English better, and they used this as an excuse to go out.

"Yuri! I can't keep buying you coffee. It will stunt your growth... plus it makes you hyper and your tutor hates it." They had the same argument every day.

" _Come on Vitya! Just get me one with extra milk then._ " He would smile and every time they would stand in line and wait. This had become a routine, walk to get coffee, check out somewhere new, be back in time for lunch. He had grown fond of Yuri and Yuri had him wrapped around his finger and he knew it. Lilia put him into a ballet studio for classes a few times a week. She found out how hyper and flexible he was. Celestino wanted Victor to start a few dance classes, but hip hop and street dancing instead of classical ballet. Yuri was excited that they went to the same dance studio, just different rooms. Lilia said it made it convenient for scheduling.

After they had gotten their coffees, they were trying to figure out where to go that day. Yuri wanted a video game store, but he knew if they went there Yuri would only talk him into buying him something.

 _"I think I want to find a bookstore."_

 _"Probably one of those big ones around here."_

 _"Nah, Yuri, I think I want a smaller style store."_

 _"Sounds lame."_

 _"You don't even know what lame is."_

 _"I know a small bookstore is lame!"_ and Yuri stuck his tongue out at him.

Victor stopped and stared him down. "Now come on Yuri… how many ice creams shops… video game stores… electronics stores have you dragged me too? I just want a bookstore, ok?"

He was not even sure what he wanted, but he used to always lay back and read before falling asleep and he didn't have any books here. He would like to start a small collection. He thought he had remembered seeing one on one of their walks.

"Yuri, let's see if we can find that one from last week when we were exploring."

Yuri's eyes went big, "That was the one next to the ice cream parlor with the root beer ice cream!"

Laughing, he clapped Yuri's back softly, "Leave it to you to know landmarks by ice cream shops! But you should be using your English. That is the point of these outings, you know."

They had to go quite a few blocks, but it didn't matter, especially to Yuri. His head was filled with visions of ice cream and sweets. Once they found the book store, Victor told Yuri if he let him browse peacefully they would get ice cream for the walk back.

Browsing peacefully lasted all of ten minutes before Yuri began whining. But by then,Victor had an armful of books. They were second-hand books, which he preferred. Yuri complained because all the books were in English, as he was still learning to speak and read it. Deciding this was good enough, they checked out headed next door for ice cream.

Yuri was happy and skipped the rest the way back to their place. Victor was pleased he got some books as he was slowly starting to personalize his room a bit. He did not want to overspend his money as he did not want to live with Lilia forever or overstay his welcome, although Lilia really liked him being around for the sake of Yuri.

Victor was surprised how easily he fell into the routine. Even the extra meals and protein shakes he just accepted and went about his daily routines. Celestino was pushing him harder and harder then started sending him to the gym to lift weights.

He stepped out the shower and over to the mirror, wiping down the steam from its surface. His towel was around his waist, but was surprised at the man in front of him. He had easily in the past month now put on weight, .between Lilia's cooking, Yuri's sugar rushes he insisted he join in, and Celestino's training, he barely recognized the body before him. He was never fat, the exact opposite. His hair now reached about mid back. , The diet Lilia had him on did wonders to his skin. Pulling his towel tighter as he walked to his room, a golden head of hair raced and straight into Victor's room.

"Yuri!" he called, chasing after him. He found Yuri in his room, digging in his closet.

Victor pulled the boy out by the hood of his hoodie, "Yuri! What the hell?!"

" _Put me down! I was looking for something I hid there_."

Yuri kicked out, catching him on his shin. "Dammit Yuri!" he cursed and let go and Yuri went back to digging in the closet. Deciding was better to just sit and wait, he watched him with bemusement. Finally Yuri emerged triumphantly from the closet, his hair standing on end, a bag in his hand.

" _Ah ha! She didn't find it all!_ "

"Yuri?"

Yuri rolled his eyes at Victor, " _The candy! She keeps raiding my room and taking it, so now I am hiding it in here! Duh!_ " Yuri took off out of his room again. He had to chuckle and shake his head. The kid was going to be a handful. He had a free evening as it was only Tuesday so he decided to change and read till dinner time. He figured he might go back down to that bookstore after dinner for a nice evening walk. Maybe he could talk Yuri into going with him.

Victor dozed off while reading but to his great surprise was woken by Yuri jumping on his bed squealing. Rubbing his eyes he saw Yuri holding a small fluffy kitten in his hands.

"Yuri?"

" _Vitya! Look! Aunt Lilia got me a kitten for my English!_ "

"Yet you are speaking Russian?" Victor teased.

Sitting up and closing the book still open on the bed he saw that Yuri was holding out a white and black kitten to him. Gingerly scooping the little furry kitten out of Yuri's hand, he saw bright blue eyes and a disgusted look on her face.

"She is adorable and looks angry."

" _Well of course she is, cause I'm not holding her!_ " Yuri huffed, taking the kitten back and hugging her to his chest. Yuri hopped off the bed and scampered out of his room. Shaking his head all Victor could think of was how spoiled that cat was going to be. In fact,as he headed to the kitchen , thinking maybe he could help set out the dishes and silverware, he heard them fussing about a cat on the table. Chuckling to himself he could already see how dinner was going to go.

Every time Yuri would put his kitten down, she would climb back up his leg causing him to giggle and Lilia to fuss. Yuri finally just let her settle in his lap and he ate his dinner. Lilia was still serving Victor increasingly larger sized portions of food as she said she wanted more weight on him.

"Victor, don't worry about getting fat. You are young and lean. You do a lot of working out so you could still eat even more than we give you and be fine."

"Ugh, but I am actually full." he sat back and started to rub his belly when Yuri started giggling. The kitten had gotten up under his shirt and he was trying to get her out.

"Fine, fine. Ok boys, take your dishes into the kitchen and you are excused." She waved them on and he just had to shake his head as sometimes he felt like Lilia saw them both as ten year olds. He would let it annoy him if it wasn't for all she was doing and had done for him.

"Yuri, want to go back down to the bookstore?"

" _I don't want to leave my kitten_..." Yuri pouted.

"Aww, well looks like she is about to nap due to all the excitement. You know she is still a baby and needs lots of sleep. Why not put her on your bed and by the time we get back she should be ready to play again." Victor suggested.

When that did not seem to work he added, "I'll get you ice cream."

Yuri jumped at that and ran to his room and carefully set the tired kitten on his bed on a pillow and grabbed his shoes and jacket, running back out.

On the walk to the bookstore, Yuri chatted about what names he wanted to name his kitten; he was having the hardest time figuring it out. Once they got to the bookstore, Victor encouraged Yuri to maybe see if he was able to read one of the books while he waited for Victor to browse.

Going back to the section he had been in earlier, he was going through the worn titles of the hardbacks when he heard a gasp and the sound of books falling. Turning around he saw the boy from the club a month ago. Walking over he smiled and helped pick up the fallen books.

"Hello Yuuri."

Victor could see the blush creeping up the other man's cheeks as he continued to collect books from the floor, not looking up at Victor. When they finally gathered all the books, he stood up and offered his hand to Yuuri. Yuuri took his hand as he assisted him up.

"That is a lot of books you are getting, Yuuri."

"I.. Uh… well… was… I was… putting them away."

"Oh, you work here?"

Yuuri nodded and kept looking down. He thought it was adorable how shy he was. "Well let me help you Yuuri. I wouldn't want you dropping them again."

Yuuri smiled, leading them to a nearby shelf as he took the books out of Yuuri's arms, letting Yuuri place them on the shelves. "Thank you." Yuuri said quietly.

Victor was about to reply when Yuri came up to them, green eyes wide, " _Vitya! You are not buying ALL those books are you?_ "

Victor had to chuckle, "No Yuri, I only found a couple...oh wait! You are both Yuris!"

Yuri and Yuuri looked at one another, then Yuri glared. " _He looks like a pig Vitya!_ "

 _"Yuri! That is rude!"_

 _"Well he does!"_

 _"Yuri, you apologize or no ice cream."_ He said this a lot harsher than he really meant it.

Yuri gasped and looked down, "I'm sorry."

"Is this your little brother? Yuuri asked.

Yuri and Victor looked at one another and kind of shrugged. "Something like that I guess you could say."

Yuri had started fidgeting with his jacket as they stood there. Finally getting annoyed with waiting he blurted, " _Victor, you said we could get ice cream and I want to get back home to my kitten._ "

Victor looked back over at Yuuri and shrugged apologetically. "Alright Yuri, let me get my books ok? Did you find a book you think you could read?"

Yuri shook his head.

" _Ok Yuri, give me a couple minutes ok?_ "

Yuri glared at him and stomped back off through the store. Victor had to chuckle. "Sorry about that. He just got a kitten today and is excited to get back home."

"It's ok. Thanks for helping me pick up the mess."

Something about the way Yuuri's face was still flushed captivated Victor. He had to reach out and touch his cheek; it felt warm. He noticed when he did this the blush increased and he had to smile.

"What time are you off tonight?"

Yuuri's eyes widened and just stared at him. "I um… around eight."

Looking at his watch he noticed it was still an hour away. "How about I get Yuri ice cream, take him home and come back? Have you had dinner yet?"

Yuuri shook his head.

"Perfect, I'll see you then." He went in search of Yuri, and found him flipping through some picture books.

" _Come on, let me buy these and we will get ice cream ok?_ " Yuri jumped up and raced to his side. As they were leaving the bookstore he turned around and caught sight of Yuuri in the back still putting books away. He locked eyes with him and smiled on his way out.

Yuri had all but raced home and it took all Victor had to keep up. He wanted to be back home with his kitten so burst through the door and flew to his room.

Victor, shaking his head, went to drop the books off in his room. Peeking in the mirror he realized he probably should brush his hair better. He had strands lose all around his face. He had been debating lately what to do with his hair - Lilia wanted him to keep it long. Pulling out the hair tie, he brushed through his hair and tied it back again. He almost debated on changing, but figured Yuuri had already seen him in his jeans and shirt, might as well just stay in this.

Walking back down the hallway, he heard giggling from Yuri's room and peeking in saw him stretched out on his bed playing with the kitten.

"Hey Yuri, I am headed out for a bit, I'll see you in the morning ok?"

Yuri nodded absently at him and kept pulling the toy around watching his kitten chase after it.

Lilia and Yakov were in the sitting room as he was headed out.

"Ah Victor, you are headed out?" Lilia asked.

"Da. Meeting someone."

Lilia raised her eyebrow and watched him walk out the apartment. He felt a weird excitement as he headed back to the bookstore and nervously pulled out a cigarette as he walked. He was never an anxious guy, but he was feeling a bit nervous for some reason, and it was not in a bad way either. He almost felt giddy and he liked the feeling he was having.

It was exactly eight when he got to the bookstore and saw Yuuri stepping outside. Yuuri was peering down the road and finally looked over and saw him. He watched as Yuuri's cheeks got red again as he shyly smiled.

"Yuuri, hello." He leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Let's go get a drink shall we? You like beer?"

Yuuri's face burned bright red as he looked down. "Um… I um… am not… old enough…"

Victor was puzzled. "What do you mean Yuuri?"

Yuuri stopped at bench on the sidewalk. Dropping down he covered his face with his hands. "Look I'm sorry… Phichit made us fake IDs and we were trying them out… I am um… just a sophomore in college, ok?"

Victor was stunned for a minute then he started laughing. Sitting down next to Yuuri he put his arm around his shoulder and pulled him close. "Yuuri, wow." He started laughing again. "Your friend must be real good if those IDs got past Lilia."

"Who?"

"The woman at the door."

"There was no woman at the door. It was a balding man."

Victor laughed again. "Ok that explains it then. Lilia can spot a fake ID from miles away, Yuuri."

Yuuri was blushing and stammering. He had to laugh. "Come on, let's get something to eat." Victor had already had dinner, but Lilia was always fussing at him to eat more as it was. Standing up he held his hand out to Yuuri and watched as Yuuri timidly took it. "Where shall we eat?", Victor enquired.

"Um… well… I had been eyeing this place a few blocks down the road..."

"Lead on."

Victor noticed Yuuri didn't talk much unless directly questioned. His eyes would dart around taking in everything around him, and very often would drift to their joined hands. They made it over to small pizzeria and were led to a booth in the back. Victor really wanted to sit next to Yuuri in the booth, but felt Yuuri would be more comfortable with him seated across instead.

"Order your favorite Yuuri."

"Well um… what do you like?"

"I told you to order your favorite Yuuri. I want to know what it is." He watched Yuuri look over the menu and then order a pizza with an array of toppings he never would have thought to put together. Victor found it amazing and was almost humming as he was eating it. Yuuri smiled, his cheeks lightly flushed the whole time they ate.

"So Yuuri, what are you studying?"

"I uh… have a partial scholarship… so I am taking business classes and dance."

"Dance? What type of dance?"

"Well the school here has an amazing contemporary dance program."

"Ah nice. Yuri is learning ballet and I take some hip hop and street. Supposed to be good if I start actually dancing at the club."

He watched Yuuri's face go red. "So you don't dance… now?"

"No, supposed to start Saturday. I would tell you to come watch… but I don't want you pushing your luck on your fake ID… plus I am not allowed to get involved with customers." He winked at Yuuri and saw him look down, blushing again. He reached across the table and took Yuuri's hand.

"You know Yuuri, I could always give you a private dance."Yuuri gasped, his eyes flying to Victor's, his entire face red. Victor had to laugh and squeeze the hand he was holding. "No, not yet? Ok. How about we practice sometime? It could only help me out."

Yuuri smiled at that, "That would be fun. I'm off tomorrow evening."

"Perfect. I usually spend time with Yuri in the morning, then working at the club in the afternoon, but off tomorrow evening." he agreed, rubbing his thumb over the back of Yuuri's hand.

They exchanged numbers that evening and his kissed Yuuri on the cheek again.

"I can walk you back to your place."

"Thanks but it is the other direction from where you are going. I appreciate the offer though." Yuuri replied, looking down at their feet as he spoke quietly.

Taking his hand, Victor lifted Yuuri's face to look at him. Those brown eyes were wide and his cheeks still pink. "Yuuri, I don't mind. Let me walk you. If it is too far I'll take a cab back ok?"

"But… it is a ways and I just... " the younger man trailed off.

Victor smiled down at Yuuri's pink cheeks. "Ok, fine, I'll let you go this time." He teased. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah. Tomorrow."

* * *

When Victor had gotten back it was not terribly late, but Yuri had already gone to bed. He saw the kitten curled up next to his head on the pillow. Lilia was coming out of her room into the sitting room with a silk robe wrapped around her and her hair down. He had yet to see her without her hair severely pulled back and it caught him off guard. He hair was wavy and flowed all the way down past her ass.

Walking over to a side table she picked up the decanter and poured a drink. "Victor, would you like a drink?"

"Sure."

"Good, come sit with me."

They settled into the couch in the sitting room. Her little dog jumped in her lap and curled up. He watched her pull out a cigarette and he did the same. There was a silence in the room and he knew there was something on her mind. She kept looking over at him.

"Victor, how was your night?"

"It went well. Had dinner with someone I met."

"So you met someone?"

"Da, at the bookstore today."

"Does he know what you do?"

"Da, he does."

"And he is ok with it?"

"Lilia? What is with the questions?"

He watched her take a long sip from her drink and a long drag from her cigarette. Taking in a deep breath she turned and looked back at him.

"Victor, I only say this, as you are young. Doing what we do is not easy. It is even harder when you bring someone else into the picture. You need to make sure you are upfront with everything, especially when you start dancing and giving lap dances. People have problems with this Victor."

"You and Yakov do ok."

"That is because we were both dancers and we both understood. But times were different back then. It wasn't as provocative then. I just want you to be happy Victor. I see how well you are doing in your short time being here. Yuri loves you and you have fit in here more than we expected." He saw something rare at that moment, another one of Lilia's smiles. She always seemed harsh and mean, but he knew deep down she was anything but.

"Well, he is a dancer too. Actually we are meeting tomorrow night to dance. Plus… I mean… come on, Lilia, I just met him. It may not even be anything. Nothing to worry about. And I do really like being here."

"You are happy here, yes?"

"Surprisingly, yes. Even Yuri, he is a fun kid to hang around with." He had to laugh at that, as Yuri would drive him crazy constantly wanting to be entertained and to go exploring when they didn't have dance classes.

"Yes, he is definitely full of spirit. We need to work more with his English so in fall I can get him into a school."

"I'll work more with him on it too."

"Good. Victor, just be careful with your new friend. A dancer's heart is not as strong as most would lead you to believe. It is like glass, and it shatters easily. I can see by your eyes, you wear your heart on your sleeve. Take it from an old lady who had her heart broken time and time again till Yakov came along."

Groaning and sitting back Victor sighed, "Lilia, we just had one dinner…"

"Just let me help you ok? You are not in all of this alone Victor." She looked serious, but her voice was soft.

"Thanks Lilia. I do appreciate all you have done for me. One day I will repay you back somehow."

"Victor, I told you when I met you, you remind me a lot of myself. The minute I laid eyes on you I knew you were meant for more than a shitty bar in Moscow. I have more money than I'll ever be able to spend, you worry about you and let me worry about the rest."

Victor laughed. "You remind me of the fairy godmothers on those cartoons Yuri watches."

Lilia actually laughed at that. He had never seen this before. Not just a chuckle or a little laugh, her head was tilted back and her body shook.

"Victor, when I danced, my name was 'Russian Fairy'. Funny you make a similar comparison. By the way, you need a stage name."

"A stage name? Um… can we just go with Vic then?"

"Oh Victor that is so boring."

"I don't mind my real name though."

"Then Vic you will be. Now head off to bed dear. Yuri will be up early and jumping on your bed with that kitten."

"Lilia, thank you again."

"Ah Victor, you keep Yuri happy and you work hard. You fit in here easily and Yakov isn't the easiest to get along with." she gave one her half smiles, scooped her dog up and left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Author's Note: Italics are when Russian is spoken_**

Victor could tell his mind was elsewhere. Yuri buzzed around him all morning, romping with his kitten. Normally they would go out somewhere but as Yuri was reluctant to leave the tiny bundle of fluff, they settled into the TV room, Victor reading, Yuri playing with his kitten.

Victor and Yuuri had been texting back and forth all morning; every time he heard his phone chime he would smile, knowing Yuuri was sneaking him a text in class. They had planned to meet that evening at a dance studio near where Yuuri went to school, Yuuri had already sent him the address.

As Victor watched over Yuri and the kitten, they discussed possible names for the tiny diva, Yuri unable to decide, declaring the name had to be perfect for her and he was not going to rush it. Once the kitten settled down, Yuri tore down the hallway and returned with his hidden bag of candy. Shaking his head Victor had to laugh at the boy as he dug into the bag and grabbed a big handful for himself.

"Yuri… your aunt is going to kill you when she finds you have been hiding candy."

" _That is why I hide it in your room._ "

"Stop hiding stuff in my room, and speak English."

"English still good, no?"

"Not good, but yes it is improving."

Yuri peered into his candy bag and frowned.

" _Vitya, my candy is getting low. Can we go to the candy store?"_

"Ask me in English and maybe."

Yuri groaned, flopped on the couch and screwed his face up tightly, thinking hard, "Sugar gone almost… um… more?"

Laughing Victor ruffled his hair and stood up, "Go put your kitten down to sleep and we can walk to the candy store."

"You're buying!" Of course Yuri knew how to say that in English perfectly. Victor shook his head and knew if it wasn't for the fact he ate half the candy himself he would be upset over this. That kid had wrapped him around his finger.

Yuri had run out his room and grabbed his hand, all but pulling him out the door. He had to remember even if they stayed home, Yuri needed to be active. They walked the few blocks to the candy store and Yuri eagerly began picking his favorites.

"Yuri, get some of those over there too," Victor pointed to the red licorice, and Yuri grabbed some. When he was in Moscow he had a sweet tooth but never had candy at his disposal as he did here and being around Yuri definitely did not help.

" _Can we get ice cream on our way back?_ "

"Maybe if you ask me in English."

" _Why are you so hell-bent on this English Vitya?"_ Yuri glared at him.

"Yuri…" he said to the golden hair brat. "Your aunt got you a kitten as you have been doing really well…"

Yuri groaned. "Vitya, Can we have ice cream?"

"See! That wasn't so hard. Plus you understand when we speak to you in English."

"But… easier to listen… harder to speak." Yuri was thinking hard but speaking slowly, his accent thick but understandable.

"Alright, come on, let's get this haul of candy so you can stash it before your aunt gets back and yells at us both." Yuri laughed and they stopped by the ice cream shop on their way back.

They had just finished their ice cream when they returned to the building, in time to see Lilia's car returning. Yuri quickly handed the candy bag to Victor and he chuckled as he held it. Lilia gave him a harsh look and shook her head. She liked that Yuri had Victor, and could see they were getting along well. It warmed her heart to know these two could count on one another. She eyed the bag in his hand and decided to ignore it; she knew they went out for candy and ice cream almost daily. It was a wonder Yuri didn't bounce off the walls every second of the day.

Once inside Lilia made them lunch and Victor helped set the table. He watched Yuri retrieve the bag of candy and steal off for his room to hide his loot.

"Victor, you spoil him." Lilia said as she assembled sandwiches.

"Lilia, I know not what you mean." Victor winked at her and started gathering sides for lunch.

"You think I don't know he hides his candy in your room?" she huffed.

Victor had to snort and laugh. Not much got by Lilia. Yuri came flying back into the kitchen, his kitten clinging to his shoulder. Lilia and Victor brought the plates over and set them down. Throughout lunch he could not help but notice how Yuri was sneaking pieces of his lunch meat to the kitten in the pocket of his hoodie. If Lilia had noticed, she was not saying anything.

Once they were done the tutor arrived and Victor was unceremoniously shoved out the door by Lilia. "Celestino says you are doing well. Keep it up."

He and Celestino had worked out a routine: for his first night he would just do one number. He was nervous and wondering if he could actually go through with it. Celestino had picked out the music but told him that once he was more comfortable, he would easily be able to choose his own music and basic choreography. Celestino reminded Victor that he was always more than willing to help.

"Ah Victor, I think you are going to do well Saturday. We will keep working on this, though you have really done well. I am sure Lilia will have you out in no time. We will have to choreograph more routines." Celestino enthused, making them protein shakes as they took a break

"So um.. Celestino… Do you do the Peep rooms too?"

Celestino laughed, "Yes of course. Those are more involved. You need a full thirty minutes of music for that… takes a bit more time getting that all lined up. Have you watched any of them before?"

Victor shook his head. "No I am usually working."

"Ah, well let me see if we can sneak you out for a bit after your routine Saturday to peek in on one." Celestino clapped him on the back and they finished their shakes. Back on stage Celestino started showing him new moves on the pole, pleased with how fast Victor would pick them up.

"You've gotten stronger Victor. Those weights and extra calories are doing well for you. Let's stretch out and get you back in time for dinner. Then I have a class to teach."

"A class?"

"Yes, I teach a pole dancing class twice a week. These lonely housewives love it and I definitely don't mind the attention either." Celestino winked at him and they went back to stretching out their bodies. "Oh and Victor, since you and Yuri have dance classes tomorrow, take the afternoon off and rest up a bit. I have something I need to do anyway, ok?"

Victor nodded and threw his baggy joggers on over his barely-there dance shorts. When they practiced, Celestino advised him to wear the tight shorts so he would not worry about clothing being in the way, especially since the point was taking them off eventually.

For his street and hip hop dance classes they all wore overly baggy joggers and t-shirts, so Lilia had gotten him a few sets of those and extra shorts. He wondered which he should wear tonight, and thought to be safe he would put on the spandex shorts, with his baggy joggers over top.

By the time he gotten back, Lilia said he had an hour till dinner so he went to shower and peek in at Yuri. Yuri was at his desk with a book and his tutor quietly going over some words. Yuri's kitten sat in his lap as he absently scratched behind her ear.

After showering he rummaged through his dresser for his gray dance shorts and his cream-colored joggers. He found a blue tank to throw on, and grabbed his hoodie. Looking in the mirror he had to laugh at how casual he appeared. He slipped his hoodie back off as it was warm in the apartment, just as Lilia was announcing it was dinner time.

He was anxious over his dancing date tonight and felt like dinner dragged on forever. Yuri was occupied with his kitten and Lilia and Yakov were discussing different ideas for the club. He was picking at his food when he realized Lilia and Yakov were staring at him. He had barely eaten.

"Victor, go. You're just pushing food around and I know you're meeting that boy. Just eat something before you come back home. I won't have you losing weight."

Victor smiled and jumped up from the table. He ran back to his room to gather his hoodie and brush his hair, tying it back. Yuri had come back with his kitten.

" _Vitya, Sit down._ "

"Yuri… I don't have time. "

" _Vitya, your hair looks stupid, sit down._ "

He sat and watched with some surprise as Yuri braided a front section of his hair, pulling it back and securing it in a low ponytail. Tentatively touching the braid he looked at Yuri.

"How do you know how to do this?"

He watched Yuri shrug, " _It is no big deal. Girl at the foster care place had long hair and showed me how to do it. She said it kept it out her eyes. Do you think Lilia will let me grow my hair?_ "

"Da, I think she would like that. Then I can braid your hair for you." He ruffled his bangs affectionately but Yuri glared at him.

" _Are you going out with that stupid boy from the bookstore?_ "

"Yuri, he is not stupid. Now be nice."

Yuri stomped his foot then stormed from the room. Victor could only shake his head in bemusement at how quickly Yuri could switch from one emotion to its extreme opposite in just a moment. He eyed his hair again and smiled at the attractive braid curving around his temples to the nape of his neck.

Heading out the door he peeked his head in Yuri's room and saw him watching TV as he petted his kitten.

"I'll see you in the morning Yuri, thanks again for the braid."

Yuri waved, still watching TV. Walking through the sitting room Lilia glanced up at him. "Ah Victor, wear your hair like that Friday, yes?"

He nodded agreeably, "Yuri did this."

"Well have him do your hair Friday." She waved him off, and he headed out to meet Yuuri

It was weird to feel his nerves pick up. He was able to get a bus that took him to the other side of town just a couple blocks from where Yuuri had said to meet. As he arrived at their meeting point, he saw Yuuri standing outside, clad in track pants and a light jacket. He couldn't help but smile as he approached; noting Yuuri's face blush prettily caused his smile to broaden.

"Hi Victor," Yuuri breathed out quietly when Victor approached and kissed his cheek. Victor put his hand on the small of Yuuri's back as they went into the dance studio - luckily, there were just a couple of other people on one side of the room and Yuuri said they would probably be gone after he and Victor had finished warming up.

Yuuri left his track pants and jacket on as he moved through some warm ups, and Victor left on his hoodie. He tried to mimic different movements of Yuuri's, but realized his body wasn't quite as limber as Yuuri's.

"We need to work on your flexibility, Victor,"Yuuri teased, walking to the barre at the back of the room, swinging one foot up onto it, easily folding from the waist, fingers extended gracefully towards his pointed toes as he slid into a stretch.

"I thought you said you did contemporary dance, that looks like ballet." Victor puzzled as he watched Yuuri bending and stretching.

"I find this is the best for warm up. I did this for years before I left Japan. I think that is why I enjoy contemporary dance so much…." Yuuri smiled at him, "not as many rules… Ok I think I am warmed up. Want to try a few things? Maybe let me see how your body moves."

Victor was slightly surprised by what Yuuri's words. He seemed like a completely different person once he was warmed up. Victor noticed the other people had indeed left and it was just them two in the studio now. He watched Yuuri unzip and remove his jacket. He slipped his glasses off and set them aside. He had on a sleeveless tank that looked painted on him. Victor stood there just staring at Yuuri for a moment till Yuuri turned to plug in his MP3 player. Yuuri used the wall to balance as he slipped his track pants off, showing black leggings that hugged him perfectly and hid nothing.

Victor was shocked at how muscular Yuuri was, his petite body well-muscled. His arms were perfectly sculpted, as were his shoulders and his back. His waist and hips were slim, but his thighs and calves were firm and toned. The leggings did nothing to hide the clear cut lines in those thighs, along with the roundness of his ass. He stood there completely still as he stared at the boy's body. His street clothes hid a lot of his form, he realized; Victor could not take his eyes off of him.

"Victor?" Yuuri turned to retrieve his jacket, suddenly shy, and Victor jumped.

"No! No, sorry Yuuri, you uh… caught me off guard there." Victor walked forward and looked down at Yuuri, the blush back in full force. "Would you show me how to move better?"

Yuuri nodded, stepping up to Victor, closing the gap between him, and hesitantly put his hands lightly on Victor's chest, brushing the material of his hoodie under his fingertips. "Well, one thing you should know, it's not the choppy short movements you are used too in your hip hop classes…. " Victor could feel those hands moving up his chest to his shoulder, "It's more fluid… a smooth, fluid movement." Yuuri was almost whispering and even though he was blushing, he was slipping back into his more daring dance persona. Victor was liking this side of Yuuri.

Victor was trying to move the way Yuuri was, but was having some difficulty, he would jerk his hips more than rotate them the way Yuuri tried to show him. He colored a bit as Yuuri chuckled, then felt those hands run down his side and grab his hips. "Smooth Victor, not so choppy…" Yuuri's fingers pressed firmly against his hip bones as he was trying to guide him how to move more smoothly.

Yuuri shook his head then stepped away, hands dropping from the older man's hips. Victor was suddenly extremely warm and pulled his hoodie over his head, noting that Yuuri was looking him up and down. "You've put on weight since I've seen you last, it really suits you." Victor remembered the last time Yuuri had seen him was that night at the club after he had first gotten here, before Lilia had put some weight on him. Yuuri had locked eyes with him and the way he was gazing frankly at him was affecting his body, to Victor's surprise. "Hrm, Ok I think I've got it. Stay there." Yuuri slowly walked back to him, turned and pressed his back Victor's chest.

"Victor, put your hands on my hips and follow my lead." Yuuri began to move to the music. All of this was so different from what Celestino had taught Victor; his piece was a lot of snapping, thrusting, sharp movements. What Yuuri was showing him was graceful, slinky, fluid. Yuuri was pressed to him completely, that round ass against his groin, "Just follow my movements Victor." Yuuri breathed out.

Victor couldn't move though, he just stood there and let Yuuri sway back and forth. He was happy he was in his baggy joggers as he was sure the dance shorts he wore would show just how much he was being affected by Yuuri moving against him.

"Victor, you aren't moving." Yuuri complained, stopping and turning towards him. Victor could see the younger man was definitely affected by their activities as his leggings hid nothing. Yuuri looked down and blushed, "Normally I wear my dance belt and shorts over my leggings… but I know your goal is not to hide…" Yuuri's face went scarlet and he turned away. Victor reached out and grabbed Yuuri's arm, pulling him back towards him.

"Yuuri, please… show me more." Yuuri's face was now scarlet but his eyes sparkled, enraptured. Victor settled his hands on Yuuri's hips, fingers pressed tightly into the tender flesh. The music had changed to a slower song. Yuuri moved closer and wrapped his arms up around Victor's neck -he could almost see the change in Yuuri as he started to sway slowly again, his timidity dropping away as the seductive dancer took charge.

"Look into my eyes Victor, feel how my body is moving…move with me," Yuuri breathed out hotly.

Victor looked down, losing himself in those deep dark pools. He was trying his best to move with Yuuri's body, letting his own flow as he'd been asked. He had never done anything like this before, and Celestino's instructions and his formal dance classes were so different from this - this was intense, intimate. He tried desperately to focus on Yuuri's movements and imitate them, but he was so overwhelmed by the feeling of Yuuri's body snug against him that the only movement he was sure of was the stirring in his pants.

The moment Yuuri rocked his hips into his, all thought processes stopped. He moaned and without thinking pushed his hips back into Yuuri. The mirrors covering the back wall allowed him to observe Yuuri's body molded to his and Victor couldn't help but compare their builds - Yuuri was shorter and smaller, but just as strong. He watched the sway of Yuuri's body in the mirror against his, mesmerized, and it turned him on even more. Yuuri easily moved those hips so fluidly and smoothly.

Yuuri inhaled deeply and gazed intently into Victor's eyes, the flow of his hips morphing into a steady grind. Victor's eyes focused on Yuuri's plush lips pushed out ever so slightly, and he kissed them gently. He felt Yuuri's thigh pressed between his legs, rocking slightly with his body's motions. He could not help but deepen the kiss, Yuuri meeting his mouth eagerly.

Victor pressed his now-hard length into the thigh pressed between his legs and heard Yuuri moan softly against his mouth. The kiss was still gentle though Yuuri's movements were becoming more insistent. Victor continued to copy those same movements, and suddenly a warm tongue licked at his bottom lip. Victor slowly parted his lips to Yuuri's tongue pressed in with his, moving it in time with the music, matching the rhythm of his hips.

Victor's mind was filled with Yuuri- his arms twined about his neck, their bodies pressed close, the thigh nudging between his legs that Victor ground against in return. Their lips were locked, tongues brushing and exploring as Yuuri imbued the kiss with the same languid sensuality as his dancing. Even as he pulled away, face flushed and breathing hard, Yuuri continued to move insistently against Victor.

He moved closer still, as though trying to mold their skin together, and Victor moaned as Yuuri began to plant lingering kisses along his jaw. Victor ran his hands up and down the tightly corded muscles of Yuuri's back, kneading into his shoulder blades, smoothing down his sides, taking the measure of his slim waist as though trying to learn his body, his mind awash with the thought of him. Winding his hands into Victor's ponytail, Yuuri nipped at his throat, wandering his way towards his collarbone, his mouth hot and moist; Victor wanted nothing more than to feel Yuuri's weight on top of him in a scorching embrace.

"Yuuri…" Victor moaned, hands massaging his muscular back, unsure how much more he could take as Yuuri continued to grind against his length, his own arousal just as evident.

He groaned when the heat of that lithe body suddenly left his own. Yuuri had pulled away and was looking around. Victor didn't know what exactly Yuuri was looking for, but Yuuri took his hand and led him out of the studio into the hallway; nearly overcome with desire, he would go wherever Yuuri led him.

Yuuri led him out the studio through a side door leading into another hallway, all but pulling Victor alongside him. They arrived at another door with a sign that designated the men's changing room. Once inside Yuuri led them to the back where benches lined the wall near rows of lockers. Victor seized the upper hand and backed Yuuri against a locker, gazing hotly down at his face which was tilted up towards him. Victor pressed his body into him, Yuuri responded by arching back into Victor's body as Victor leaned down, capturing that mouth once again.

Victor loved how responsive Yuuri was- his body would mold to him, Yuuri moaning and almost whining at his caresses. Victor resumed kissing his jawline and down his throat, his hands reaching for the hem of Yuuri's shirt, slowly pulling it up but not taking it off just yet. Yuuri followed suit, Victor pausing his attentions long enough for his shirt to be pulled up but not off.

He could feel Yuuri's hands grasping hard at his hips and he groaned loudly in response. The insistent grinding of their hips was no longer enough, the friction building between their groins making them needier. Victor dragged his fingers down Yuuri's toned chest and abdomen, the muscles clenching and shivering under his touch. His hand glanced across the waistband of Yuuri's leggings and Yuuri moaned softly.

Victor slipped his fingers under the waistband of the leggings, teasing his fingertips along Yuuri's skin under the fabric. Continuing the journey he dipped his hand even lower when to his surprise and delight, Yuuri pushed Victor's joggers and shorts down boldly, freeing his cock. Victor grunted as Yuuri's hand wrapped around his cock, fingers grasping, his entire body so inflamed that he stilled his own movements momentarily before thrusting towards the younger man, almost involuntarily.

Victor wasted no time lowering Yuuri's leggings and taking his length into his own fist. The men moaned simultaneously and Victor mimicked Yuuri's ministrations to his engorged length. Yuuri's velvet smooth cock was warm and throbbing under Victor's palm. Yuuri stroked Victor up and down, twisting his wrist at the head of his cock, then ghosting his thumb over the tip- Victor panting with each pass. Victor could feel Yuuri leaking into his hand and would gathered the fluid to coat his shaft; every time Victor would gently tug Yuuri's foreskin down revealing the weeping slit, Yuuri would arch his back, moaning wantonly. Victor was nearly overwhelmed- Yuuri's expressions and reactions to Victor's touch were gorgeous and he was so open, so very present as they leaned back on the lockers together, surging up against each other, moaning in abandon.

Victor pressed their throbbing cocks together, his long fingers nearly able to wrap around both leaking members, entwined with Yuuri's as they stroked in tandem. Yuuri's pupils were almost black with blown pupils, his eyes half-lidded, his lips swollen and red from their ardent kissing. Both of their cocks were overly hard, leaking copiously and nearly purple from the stimulation. Victor dragged his gaze from the lewd sight to see a faraway gaze in Yuuri's eyes, the sight almost too much to bear. Victor had always been told he was pretty or beautiful, easy, off-handed compliments, but looking at Yuuri he was both humbled and further aroused by the sight of Yuuri flushed down to his chest, his mouth still parted as he panted harshly. Victor leaned in to claim his mouth again and Yuuri wrapped his arms around his shoulders, returning the bruising kiss, tongue thrusting, their bodies rocking together.

A tightness spread low in Victor's abdomen, his balls tightening, sparks tickling up his spine. He pulled back from Yuuri's mouth to watch as with just a few more tugs on their oozing cooks, they erupted simultaneously, Yuuri panting Victor's name, jets of white splattering onto their abdomens.

Both men were breathing hard, their bodies were covered in a sheen of sweat; Victor brushed a few strands of Yuuri's hair back from his face. Yuuri was slumped against the locker staring at Victor, a blush starting to overlay the flush in his cheeks. Victor leaned close and pressed his forehead to Yuuri's.

"Wow." Victor breathed out to Yuuri.

Yuuri chuckled softly, "Wow is right… let's go… um, clean up."

Victor could feel Yuuri retreating from his bolder dance persona like a switch had been flipped, once again blushing furiously and looking mostly at the floor as they cleaned themselves up as best they could.

"Yuuri?" Yuuri turned back to look at him questioningly. Victor kissed him gently, "I still need to learn how to move."

Yuuri chuckled, a bit surprised. They returned to the studio and found their music still playing softly. Yuuri turned off the MP3 player and grabbed his pants and his jacket. Victor felt a pang of loss, seeing that amazing body get covered again in baggy clothing. Yuuri returned and brought Victor's hoodie with him.

"We can always practice again some time… if you… well… want to." Yuuri offered, coloring adorably and talking quietly. Victor thought it was so endearing as just a few moment ago he had been so in control; he realized there were many facets to Yuuri and he had only gotten a small glimpse at them so far. He placed his fingers under Yuuri's chin, tilting his face up to him then brushed his lips against the other man's.

"I very much look forward to practicing more Yuuri. Now let me go take you to dinner, yes?" Yuuri nodded and his eyes widened, almost dancing. It made Victor smile, and after they checked the studio to be sure they had all their belongings they exited the studio, Yuuri pausing to lock up, Victor watching with him a questioning look.

Yuuri shrugged, "They let me practice whenever I want...helps me at times, when I need to think things over, or school gets overwhelming…"

Victor took hold of his hand and they walked a few blocks to a small restaurant; Yuuri colored as Victor slipped into the back booth next to him, not relinquishing his hand, even while they ordered. Victor was beginning to think that he wanted always to hold this man's hand and never, ever let go.

"My next few evenings I have work, and tomorrow Yuri and I are have our dance classes. I am free on Sunday thought if you are." Victor pulled Yuuri snugly into his side enjoying the afterglow of their 'practice session'.

"That'll be good. I have a few papers due and if I knuckle down to work on them so I can be free Sunday."

Victor smiled, looking forward to more time with Yuuri as they spent the rest of the evening talking till the restaurant told them they were closing and had to leave.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Italics are Russian being spoken:_**

Saturday finally arrived and Victor was beyond nervous. Yuri was bouncing around him talking a mile a minute telling Victor how he had finally come up with a name for his kitten – 'Zavrina' – but most the time just called her Rina. Victor kept running through the night's routine in his head, the song playing on repeat in his ear buds all morning long. Yuri disliked not having Victor's attention to himself and sensed how tense his friend was, so kept pushing his kitten in Victor's face.

"Yuri… please! I need to concentrate." Victor huffed.

" _But Vitya… you are ignoring me and I am bored!"_ Yuri pouted. " _Let's do something!_ "

Victor sighed at those green eyes pleading him. Shaking his head he thought it best to stop thinking about tonight and maybe take Yuri out somewhere. He thought he remembered Yuuri telling him he would be working at the bookstore today; he was anxious to see him again after just a few days apart.

"Let's go to the bookstore! I'll even get you ice cream on the walk back." Victor knew Yuri would go anywhere if there was ice cream involved.

" _You just want to see that stupid boy again._ " Yuri muttered.

"Yes, I would like to see him and he's working today. If you aren't going to be nice I will leave you here with your aunt."

Yuri glared at him as Lilia came flying through, "No Vitya, I am headed out. Going about an hour or so out of town. I have found another dancer I want to look into, another international one… Somehow he made his way here and is stuck in some dive, but I hear he is quite promising. I need you to watch Yuri till later this afternoon"

Victor nodded and sighed. Not that he minded hanging out with Yuri, he had just really wanted to see Yuuri again. He knew he would see him tomorrow, almost all day, but he couldn't get him off his mind, despite the texts flying back and forth between them over the past few days.

"Who is it?" Victor queried.

"Ah, Vitya, follow me to the kitchen while I get my coffee for the ride." Lilia headed towards the kitchen. Yuri stuck his tongue out at Victor, scooped up his kitten and left for his room.

Lilia was scrolling through her laptop set on the island in the kitchen. She brought up an email with pictures attached, and Victor could see a guy with an incredible build, bleached blonde hair with a dark undercut, hazel eyes, and a captivating smile.

"His name is Christophe, and I want to watch him dance to see if he would be a good fit in our little family. I won't be bringing him back today, but he is close to your age so we will need to find accommodations for him if it all works out… but don't you worry about that, that is my job. Just don't overfeed Yuri with too much sugar today."

Victor nodded, watching as Lilia got her travel mug filled with coffee, then called Yuri to come tell her goodbye, which he did and then ran to retrieve his shoes so he and Victor could go out as well.

Yuri bounced the entire walk to the bookstore, babbling about his kitten and which flavor of ice cream he might choose, in turns. Victor did not really need any more books, but he needed to see Yuuri.

" _I think it's stupid your little boyfriend has the same name as I do,"_ Yuri grumped suddenly.

"Yuri…I asked you to be nice. You don't even know him," Victor said warningly.

" _I don't want to get to know him. He is like a piggy. I'm going to call him 'piggy'._ " Yuri giggled.

Victor stopped on the sidewalk and glared at Yuri. "Yuri, if you are mean to him I will never buy you ice cream again, I promise." It came out more harshly than he intended and he watched Yuri's eyes harden and glare right back at him.

" _Vitya, you are being stupid! Like your stupid boyfriend!"_ Yuri yelled.

Victor grabbed the collar of Yuri's shirt and dragged him into a nearby alleyway. He crouched down to Yuri's eye level and snared his cheeks hard – not enough to bruise but enough to make his point clear as he forced him to meet his gaze.

" _Yuri, you listen to me. Yuuri is my friend and I will not have you talking about him like that."_ He let go of his chin and watched Yuri rub his jaw. " _How would you like it if I was mean to Zina?"_ Yuri gasped and his eyes widened. " _That is exactly what I thought. Now come on."_

They walked a couple more blocks in silence. He could almost feel the steam coming off Yuri and he did not want to go into the bookstore in a foul mood, so he stopped at a coffee shop for a moment to cool down.

"Come on Yuri, let's get a cappuccino and calm down a bit, okay?" he winked playfully at Yuri and was gratified to see the anger starting to wash away from those green eyes.

He got them each a scone as well and they sat for a minute with their coffee, Victor laughing along with Yuri when the boy got foam on his nose.

" _So what is so special about this stup… I mean, this boy?"_

" _Well Yuri, I just like hanging around with him. It is nice to have friends around here._ "

He watched Yuri look down at the table, dragging a finger slowly through crumbs from their snack. " _I don't have any friends Vitya…_ "

It struck Victor, " _Yuri… once your English gets better you will start school and make plenty of friends…but we will still do things together, too. Do you want to come to the park tomorrow morning with Yuuri and me? We are planning to walk around and maybe get lunch._ "

Yuri shrugged noncommittally. Victor thought he would talk with Lilia about this – when he wasn't with Victor, Yuri was always cooped up in the apartment studying or playing with his kitten and didn't have any recreational time outside of his dance classes.

" _What about your dance class Yuri? Isn't there anyone your age you would like to be friends with?"_

Yuri shrugged again; Victor wasn't going to get much out of Yuri when he became reticent. They sat and finished their drinks.

"Come on Yuri, we are going to speak English today, and you are going to find a book you can read, too."

Yuri was still quite subdued as they headed out again..

"Yuri, are you okay?"

Yuri nodded, finally favoring Victor with a small smile, "Da, _let's go find some stupid books._ "

As they walked into the shop, Victor did not immediately see Yuuri, and Yuri wandered off to one side looking through books he might be able to read. Victor scanned the small store and thought he spied someone in the back shelves so headed in that direction. Turning the corner he was pleased to find Yuuri with a few books in his hands, glasses crooked as he placed volumes on the shelf. Victor couldn't help but smile at how cute the younger man looked, balancing a stack of books in his arms.

"Let me help you," Victor said as he walked up, and when Yuuri saw him he smiled.

"Victor!" Yuuri dropped the books, cheeks reddening "Sorry… sorry… I don't always drop books…"

Victor leaned down to help him. "Well I wouldn't know as you always seem to be dropping books when I see you." He winked, captivated by Yuuri's pink cheeks; the blush remained as they both gathered the books back up and Victor held them so Yuuri could resume shelving them.

"I tried to be patient, but I couldn't wait till tomorrow to see you," Victor leaned in to whisper in Yuuri's ear; Yuuri smiled broadly at him, cheeks flushing even harder.

"I'm very glad you came, but I am stuck here for quite a while still… though I might have be able to take lunch soon…" Yuuri replied, still placing books on their shelves.

"Oh Yuuri, I know you have to work. I just wanted to see you, and seeing as Yuri… ugh… this is going to be hard with the two of you…wait! We can call him Yurio!" Victor and Yuuri chuckled at the nickname.

As they were laughing, Yuri appeared around the corner.

" _I found which one I want to get, Vitya._ " Yuri announced, holding a book aloft.

"Ah Yurio! You remember Yuuri, right?" Victor and Yuuri were still giggling.

" _What did you call me…?"_

"Well you see, you both have the same name which might get confusing, so I figured I would call you Yurio." Victor smiled down at Yuri and ruffled his hair.

" _Why don't call your stupid boyfriend that? I don't want to be called Yurio!_ " Yuri furiously stormed off.

Victor and Yuuri's giggling increased at the sight of the mop of golden hair stomping through the store.

"I guess I could take a lunch break… if you two…?" Yuuri trailed off, giggles dissipating.

"We would love too! Let me buy Yurio's book and we can go to that small café around the corner." Victor headed towards the register as Yuuri went to grab his things. As he paid for the book Yuri had picked out, Victor said quietly to him, " _Now Yurio, we are all going to lunch together. You are to be nice to Yuuri and speak English._ " The irony that he said this in Russian was not lost on Victor.

" _Da… I'll be nice to your stupid boyfriend._ " Yuri mumbled as they headed outside to meet Yuuri.

When Victor reached over to take Yuuri's hand, Yuri rolled his eyes and made a gagging sound; Victor and Yuri just chuckled. They ordered sandwiches, and Victor pushed Yuri to place the order in English. Yuri was proud of himself though he messed up a few things Victor had to correct, but he was definitely making progress.

"I think someone is really working for his ice cream later," Victor praised Yuri with a wink, getting an eye roll in return.

"Your English is getting better Yurio. I'm sure you'll be fluent in no time." Yuuri smiled at Yuri, and Victor couldn't help but notice that Yuri's face lit up in pleasure though and he quickly pulled his book out to hide behind.

Victor laughed and turned Yuuri's face towards his, whispering, "I think someone has a crush… and I am not talking about me… But now that he is hiding behind a book I can finally do this." Victor leaned in and gave Yuuri a brief kiss. Yuuri kissed back and regretfully Victor pulled away before he would lose control. Yuuri's eyes were still closed and his lips pouted so temptingly that Victor kissed him again. Suddenly something hit his shoulder and he jumped back in surprise to see Yuri had thrown a spoon at him and was glaring at both of them so Victor straightened up, but held onto Yuuri's hand as they waited for their food.

Lunch was pleasant. Yuri behaved for the most part, only making faces at Victor and Yuuri when they would get touchy-feely. They walked Yuuri back to the bookstore and Victor hugged him, promising to text him soon before taking Yuri to the ice cream shop.

" _Why do you hug and kiss him so much? It is so gross!_ " Yuri said as they queued for the promised treat.

"I really like him Yurio…"

" _That is NOT my name Vitya!_ "

"One day you'll find someone you don't mind hugging in front of other people."

" _EW! Never!_ " And Yuri playfully shoved Victor, making him laugh.

"Thank you Yurio by the way, you know… for behaving. I was happy to have lunch with him."

" _Yeah I could see… your face went all stupid mushy. Every time you stared at Yuuri you got that dumb expression."_

"I can't help it Yuri…" Victor was almost swooning. "He is just so… beautiful."

Yuri rolled his eyes, "Oh sheesh! Vitya! Our order is next. Just because some pretty boy comes along doesn't mean you have to act all stupid. Now I want two scoops of the root beer ice cream and one scoop of Vanilla."

Victor laughed and ordered them ice cream and they walked slowly back to the apartment. Victor started to get nervous as in a few hours he would be up on stage for the first time. It was as if Yuuri had read his mind as he got a text saying 'Good luck tonight' once they got back in the apartment. He had to smile and knew it would all be okay.

He had Yuri do his hair in the braid again, and though it was still early, he was a ball of nerves. Lilia finally came flying through the door. She waved at Yuri and Victor and took off to her room. Victor was curious how the new dancer had worked out but just sat there watching TV with Yuri till Lilia came storming back in.

"Vitya! Let's get an early dinner so we can get to the club, yes?" Lilia started to remove stuff from the refrigerator and looked over at Victor. "Yes, your hair is perfect. I got you a better outfit for tonight… It is over by the front door in the bag, go try it on and make sure it fits… it should all come off easily too." Lilia was buzzing around the kitchen as Victor found the bag and headed back to his room.

He unzipped the bag and saw a beautifully tailored suit. It was a steel gray a few shades darker than his hair with a white shirt and thin gray tie. He could see how the pants would tear off and the jacket he would slide off – same as the shirt. He had an outfit but Lilia said it was good for practice, not for the real thing. He slipped the pants on and saw they fit perfectly, as did the shirt. He could hear Lilia yelling for him and he walked out as he put the jacket on.

"Ah yes yes… perfect. Okay – change as I don't want it getting messed up. Put it back in the bag and just dress comfortably." Lilia dismissed him and he went to put on his joggers and wait for dinner.

Finally making it to the club, Victor thought he was going to throw up. Lilia patted his knee and told him to go get a drink and calm down. As he went to the back, he grabbed a beer from the bar and went to the changing room with his outfit and saw a bunch of guys he barely knew back there. Ameter night brought out a bunch of guys; they would come each Saturday hoping to make the Thursday and Friday night cut. He recognized a few and gave a brief nod their way.

He set his stuff down and went out back to the alley. He got out cigarette and his phone. He texted over to Yuuri saying he was nervous. He got a reply back instantly saying to breath and calm down. Leaning against the brick wall he was trembling. Victor took a long drag from his cigarette and just tried to calm down. Celestino said he was more than ready and they had gone over everything so many times – now it was just to go up on stage and do this for everyone else. He groaned and almost felt like leaving, but he knew he couldn't as this was the whole point of his coming out here.

He heard heels clicking down the alleyway and giggling. He squinted trying to see, but could only make out two figures coming his way. He saw two females coming his way and when he looked closer they were both petite, thin, one had a bleached blonde bob and the other had shoulder length black straight hair. The one with the blonde hair had on a navy fitted dress that had a white ribbon under the bust. The other had a red dress that was swinging around their body. As they got closer Victor looked them over more, wondering why they were walking down a back alley.

"Can I help you ladies?"

They started to giggle.

"Victor… It's me!" That voice.

"Yuuri!?" Victor looked closer to the one in the red dress. Sure enough it was Yuuri. He stood there blinking as they were both perfectly dressed, heels, make up. "But…?" Victor could not talk. All he wanted to do was take Yuuri and run his hands up that dress. He could see his legs were smooth and looked amazing in heels.

"Well… Phichit is in the drama department… and we might have borrowed some wigs, and his friend… well she helped with our make up… the shoes are from the drama department but the dresses…"

Yuuri couldn't finish as Victor had pulled him close crushing his mouth on Yuuri's. He could hear Phichit giggling and stopped.

"Sorry… I couldn't help myself." Victor knew he was probably as flushed as Yuuri was. "But… I have to ask… why?"

"Well, as Yuuri was telling me," Phichit jumped in, "You cannot date clients. So we decided to dress up and come support you! I even made us new IDs." Phichit reached into his clutch and pulled out two very real looking IDs.

Victor had to shake his head as he looked at the both of them. "But wait… I can understand Yuuri dressing up… but you?"

"Well you see, I couldn't let Yuuri have all the fun now could I?" Phichit laughed and playfully smacked Yuuri on the shoulder. He watched Yuuri shake his head and stand there with that blush across his cheeks.

Victor flicked his cigarette and grabbed Yuuri's wrist pulling him back close. He could not believe they went through all this trouble to come wish him good luck and to support him.

"You always surprise me Yuuri. Thank you." Victor felt all his nerves going away. "I have to go change now, but I'll be dancing for you." He captured those lips again as they were crimson and shiny, tasted like berries and he could not get enough of them. Victor felt how Yuuri's body leaned into him and he slid his hands down Yuuri's back, grabbing his ass.

"Do I feel lace?" Victor said as soon as he let go of Yuuri's mouth.

"Well I had to make sure everything was authentic!" Yuuri rolled his eyes though that blush never left his cheeks.

"Oh, I gotta see this." Victor was grabbing at Yuuri's dress as Yuuri yelped.

"Victor!" Yuuri cried out. He could hear Phichit laughing.

Victor worked his hands under the dress and sure enough, those firm cheeks were laced covered. Victor moaned and kissed Yuuri again.

"Ugh… I would rather take you out of here right now and see all this up close and personal…" Victor whispered in his ear.

"Phichit said he would stay at his friend's tonight so we can have my room… alone."

Victor gasped and his eyes went wide. He looked over to Phichit and saw him wink. "That sounds perfect Yuuri. But you are staying dressed like this."

Yuuri smiled and pulled away from Victor. "I am sure I need to fix my lipstick now as it looks like you are wearing more of it than I am," he watched Yuuri get his small purse out and dug around and got out a tube of crimson gloss. Victor forgot how to breath when he saw Yuuri pout his lips and lather the gloss back and forth. Victor closed his eyes and moaned slightly.

Phichit grabbed Yuuri's arm, "Stop teasing him Yuuri. Let's go get in!"

Victor watched as Yuuri walked away. The heels made his ass sit up a little higher and poke out more than it naturally did. Yuuri turned and winked at him and he watched him swish his hips more as he walked, hearing the laughter coming from him and Phichit as they went down the alleyway.

Shaking his head, Victor walked back into the club and got his outfit on. Knowing Yuuri would be out there really helped to ease his nerves and when it was his turn, he took his place on stage – it was dark and the house music had died down.

Victor heard his song start up and the lights blare on him. His eyes scanned the crowd and could see all the women out there, and he spotted the red dress. A smile came across Victor's face and he sent a wink toward the red dress and walked down the stage to where the pole was. Victor hooked his leg and swung around the pole. He could hear the women cheering and he slowly stopped the spin.

Locking eyes with Yuuri, he slipped his jacket off and heard the women scream louder. He did love hearing the applause and cheering coming at him. Slowly he rocked his hips and started to unbutton his shirt and loosen his tie. Leaving the shirt unbuttoned and the tie around him, he spun and did a flip on the pole. He could hold himself up on the pole and continue to spin. He was trying to remember to go with the rhythm of the music and lowered back down to slip the shirt off. The cheers had gotten louder and Victor was on a high. Yuuri was at the stage as he snapped his pants off. He was dressed in black thongs and his black tie. As he lowered down the floor he moved over where Yuuri was and felt those fingers slip some dollars into the string of the thong. He moved around the stage allowing the girls a moment to add to dollars dressed in his thong.

When he stood back up, he did the hip thrust and jerks Celestino had gone over with him. Winking back down at Yuuri, he took the hair tie out his hair allowing it to fall around his body. The screams got insanely loud and dollars were all over the stage. He flung his hair back and took back to the pole allowing his hair flow in the spins with him.

His routine came to an end and he was all smiles and could feel the adrenaline pumping. Victor was covered in sweat and breathing hard and looked out to see Yuuri jumping and clapping. He grabbed his money and his clothes and headed to the back.

As he entered the hallway, he was met with Lilia and a huge grin.

"Vitya, that was amazing. You will start in two weeks on the Thursday and Friday shows." With that she patted his shoulder and he could hear her heels clicking as she walked away. He ran to put his stuff away in the back and slipped his joggers on when he heard his phone in his locker chime. Yuuri was texting saying to meet them out in the alley.

Victor grabbed his jacket and didn't bother taking his tie off or putting a shirt on and raced outside. He could hear heels almost running down the alleyway and when he turned he saw a red dress running towards him and leap at him. Without thinking he caught Yuuri as Yuuri wrapped his legs around his waist and crushed his mouth down on him. Victor was able to get his hands under the dress and cup those lace panties as he returned the kiss.

Yuuri broke the kiss and looked at Victor laughing, "Damn that was hot Victor!"

They heard Phichit clear his throat and Victor carefully put Yuuri back down.

"Are you sure that was your first night Victor? It seemed so natural!" Phichit exclaimed.

"Da, something about being on stage… it was exhilarating." Victor went to tie his hair back and Yuuri grabbed his wrist.

"Leave it down… it is sexy." Yuuri told him as he batted his heavily painted lashes at him.

"Yuuri…. You could ask me anything right now and I am sure it would happen." Victor leaned down kissing those crimson lips again.

Yuuri pulled back and smiles at him. "Well I might have to hold you to that later."

Victor took in a deep breath and was able to look Yuuri in the eye without looking down due to the heels he is wearing. Victor leaned in kissing him again. They heard Phichit clear his throat and both turned.

"You two have all night, I want to go drink a bit and watch the show and dammit, Yuuri, you are coming with me!"

They both laughed and Yuuri leaned in for another kiss. "Yeah, I am gonna go have one more drink, don't want to be drunk." Yuuri winked at Victor and left down the alley with Phichit. Victor just stood there watching that ass twitch in the heels and dress.

Victor thought the night would never end. He went and finished up serving drinks and was finally allowed to leave. He told Lilia he would be back in the morning to get Yuri so they could all go to the park. Lilia gave him a look that said _be careful_ and Victor all but ran out of there.

Phichit and Yuuri were waiting in the alley and Victor grabbed Yuuri's hand. He was so thrilled Yuuri had snuck his way in tonight and was able to be there for him. Yuuri looked a little flushed and knew he had a few drinks, but was nothing more than to be a bit buzzed. Phichit on the other hand had more to drink and was a giggling mess.

It was quite a distance back to the campus and they hailed a cab. All three piled into the back and Yuuri ended up in Victor's lap on the ride.

Once they arrived Phichit did follow back to the room so he could grab some normal clothes, then he took off to his friends as he gave a knowing smile to Yuuri and threw him a bottle of lube. Yuuri's face turned red and Phichit laughed. Victor looked around the room. There were two beds, one on each side of the room, as well as two desks by the beds and nightstands. It was simple but it worked. He saw Phichit had his walls littered with pictures. It looked like he was really into photography. Yuuri's was a bit more simple. He had a picture that looked like a landscape, with Japanese-style buildings.

He heard heels clicking behind him and he turned slowly. He watched Yuuri walk over to him and Victor raised his hand, slipping the wig off.

"Now that's better." Victor ran his fingers through Yuuri's hair where it was pushed back. Yuuri's cheeks were back to their pink shade and Victor just had to smile.

Victor ran his finger down Yuuri's cheek to his bottom lip, the red crimson he smeared off to the side of his lip, and he watched as Yuuri just stood there, breathing harder but kept that gaze locked. Putting his hand on Yuuri's waist, he pulled him close and felt that small body against his. Yuuri wrapped his arms around Victor's shoulders.

"If only I had some music…" Yuuri whispered.

"We don't need it." Victor leaned over and kissed Yuuri gently. Victor wrapped his arms around Yuuri's thin waist and pulled him flush to his body. He could feel Yuuri almost melt into him as the kiss intensified.

Victor started to grab at the dress Yuuri was wearing and was pulling it up, gathering the material in his hands as it started to raise higher and higher. He could feel Yuuri starting to kiss his cheek and down his jaw. He knew he was leaving a crimson path in his wake, and it turned him on even more.

Victor had Yuuri's dress up at his waist now and started to push him with his body towards his bed. Victor's hands moved down and cupped Yuuri's firm cheeks again and he could feel Yuuri kissing down his neck. Victor moaned and squeezed those firm globes under his hands as Yuuri bit gently on his neck. Victor wanted to take his time with Yuuri, as they were in no rush. Lowering Yuuri gently to the bed he stood there over him. Yuuri's red dress hiked up on his waist, white lace panties hugging his hips, his cock half hard pressed into the lace. Victor wanted to stare at him all night like this, but he also wanted his hands all over that body. Slipping his shirt off, he tossed it to the floor, watching as Yuuri never took his eyes off of him.

Victor felt Yuuri grab his wrist and pull him down to him on the bed. Bracing himself so he did not fully lay on Yuuri; he positioned himself between those strong thighs and saw Yuuri's body arch to meet his. He immediately ran his hands over the lace on Yuuri's hips and up his sides under the dress. As he went higher up Yuuri's body he had to stop when he felt more material. Raising an eyebrow at Yuuri he watched Yuuri blush.

"I put a cami on too." Yuuri smiled, watching the smeared red lips smile at him it was almost too much. Running his hands over the camisole then back down and under it, he could feel Yuuri's body arching to his touch. He could feel a pert nipple greet his hand and he lightly pinched at it as Yuuri's breathing picked up. Yuuri was pulling the dress up more as he was arching at each pull on his nipples.

"Someone is impatient." Victor smirked down at Yuuri. Yuuri was arching as he tried to get his dress off. Victor lifted off him a bit and sat back on his knees watching Yuuri sit up and try to lift the dress up. Victor wanted him to leave it on, but once the matching white lace camisole came into view, he wanted more of that.

"Fuck… Yuuri." Once the dress was thrown off, Victor pushed Yuuri back down kissing him. Yuuri was squirming under him as Victor was running his hands up and down Yuuri's sides feeling the lace. Victor felt Yuuri's hands go to his shoulders and push him to his side. Before he knew it, he was rolled onto his back and Yuuri was climbing on him. Victor watched as those strong thighs straddled him and the lace straining harder against Yuuri's cock. Victor moaned and ran his hands up those thighs.

"Yuuri!" He watched Yuuri's face blush again. Yuuri's legs were silky smooth. Trying to control the throbbing in his joggers as his hands trailed up and down Yuuri's thighs, he could not believe it and he could not have been any more turned on.

"Phichit said we had to go all in… who was I to argue?" Yuuri was still blushing as he leaned down kissing Victor. Victor could not take his hands off the smoothness of Yuuri's legs.

When Yuuri started kissing his neck again Victor was straining hard in his joggers and could feel Yuuri's hands trailing down his chest. He could feel Yuuri starting to rock his hips and press his cock down on him. The moment the two cocks rubbed against each other they moaned together.

"Victor, take those pants off."

"I can't with you on top of me." Victor smirked back.

Victor could feel Yuuri slowly moving off him and he hooked his thumbs under the waistband sliding his pants off. Victor was wearing black briefs and Yuuri cocked his eyebrow at him.

"Those too." Yuuri said.

Victor was not one to argue and slipped his briefs off. He was now fully naked and Yuuri was still in a camisole, panties and heels. Victor looked over to Yuuri and Yuuri grinned as he slowly straddled Victor again then went getting off the bed. Victor was puzzled. Here he was naked and stretched out on the bed, but he had to admit the view was incredible. Yuuri was going over to his desk where he had laid his purse down, he could see the pull of Yuuri's muscles down his legs as the hells lifted him. Victor was taking long slow looks as he saw the calf muscles with the distinctive lines, he saw how the heels seem to make his ass poke out more, the roundness of his ass cheeks becoming more prominent. Yuuri turned and Victor saw he was holding the tube of crimson gloss in his hands. Victor sucked in a long slow breath as he watched Yuuri slowly cover those lips again in the crimson color then put the tube back down. His cock was painfully hard and he could not help as he watched Yuuri, he took his hand and give himself a couple slow pulls. Victor could already feel where the tip was wet and he had drops on his lower abdomen where he was leaking.

Yuuri slowly walked over to him and this time did not straddle him, but positioned himself at the foot of the bed and slowly bent down removing Victor's hand from his own cock. Shifting, Victor moved a couple pillows under him so he could sit up comfortably. He watched those crimson lips get close to him and land on his hip, leaving a perfect red kiss mark. Victor moaned out as he felt Yuuri's hand grasp around his hard cock and slowly pull at it.

He watched as Yuuri's tongue slowly poked out from those crimson lips and licked lightly at his tip, pressing gently to his slit. Victor moaned loudly at the sight of those rid lips getting closer to him. Yuuri looked up and locked his eyes with Victor's and those lips captured the head of his cock. Yuuri's mouth was so warm and wet against his cock he about lost it. Yuuri was slowly bobbing his head, taking him lower and lower each time bobbed back down. Victor could see the crimson red trail down his cock that Yuuri was leaving behind the more he sucked up and down. Victor could not take his eyes off of what was happening. At the feeling of Yuuri's tongue on the underside of his cock Victor was moaning out and his hands were grasping at Yuuri's hair. It was taking everything in him not to thrust his hips into those beautiful red lips.

Victor could see how the crimson stain had worked its way outside of the line of Yuuri's lips, it was all up and down his cock and he could feel he was not going to last much longer. As Yuuri came up again, he licked around Victor's cockhead while his lips still captured it beautifully. When Yuuri removed his lips from the cock head, he started kissing down the shaft, leaving more crimson in its path. Once Yuuri reached the base of Victor cock, he slowly licked back up and Victor arched a bit moaning.

"Yuuri… If you keep this up… I'm going to…" at that Yuuri took him all the way down his throat, causing Victor to cry out loudly and pull Yuuri's hair. He was not expecting Yuuri to just take him that quickly into his mouth again and he could feel the pull in his balls and tingling throughout his body.

"Fuck… Yuuri.. I'm close." he breathed out watching that head slowly move back up and when his cock got extremely hard Yuuri started to suck on the tip and Victor was spilling into that mouth. Victor could almost see lights behind his eyes; he had not come so hard ever. Yuuri continued to suck as he milked every drop he could from Victor. When Yuuri looked back up, batting his lacquered lashes at him, he could distinctly see his throat swallow.

Victor could barely move and Yuuri was kissing his way slowly back up Victor's body. Yuuri was taking his time and tracing muscles on Victor's body with his tongue. Groaning, Victor could feel Yuuri body straddling him again and leaned down kissing him. Victor immediately thrusted his tongue into Yuuri's mouth, tasting himself and the crimson. Yuuri was lightly scratching at his shoulders and took Victor's hand leading it to Yuuri's lace covered cock. Victor was still breathing hard and had slipped the lace down, freeing Yuuri's cock. Yuuri moaned into his mouth and deepened the kiss as Victor wrapped his long thin fingers around his shaft and gently tugged a few times as he could feel Yuuri slowly rolling his hips, trying to thrust into his hand. Victor almost had to chuckle as he was holding Yuuri now by his hip and gently stroking him, but Yuuri was trying to have none of that. Yuuri started whining the minute his mouth left his and was buried in his neck as he tried to move his hips against Victor's hand.

Sitting up, Victor pushed Yuuri down onto his back on the bed and positioning himself so he was over Yuuri now. His hand wrapped back around Yuuri and Yuuri could thrust his hips into his hands. Victor could see Yuuri fully like this as he laid out, the camisole ridden up and his chest flushed. His face was screwed shut and his mouth open as he was moaning and breathing heavily. Victor might have just cum, but seeing Yuuri squirm around on the bed, made his cock twitch a bit.

Moving to angle himself better, letting go of Yuuri's cock, he heard Yuuri whine again. He slipped the panties down Yuuri's smooth thighs and slowly started kissing up one of Yuuri's legs. Victor had brought up one of Yuuri's legs to his shoulder and kissed gently at the ankle. Running a hand down the leg as he held it still in one hand, he started to slowly kiss down the inside of Yuuri's leg. Victor could hear Yuuri whimpering and feel him squirming as he started to kiss around and under his knee. Victor loved how flexible Yuuri was and started to position himself better as he kissed the inside of Yuuri's thighs. Sucking on the tender flesh he left a dark mark on the inside of his thigh as he was working his way higher.

Yuuri was moaning louder and Victor worked his mouth up to Yuuri's hipbones, licking the prominent bone as Yuuri whined more. Victor could feel as Yuuri's hands went behind his head and grabbed a handful of his long hair, pulling it. Victor loved that feeling and started a long lick up Yuuri's shaft. Taking his hand, he pulled gently the foreskin down and licked the tip of Yuuri's cock as he felt that grip in his hair grow tighter. Slowly taking Yuuri into his mouth, he loved the sounds Yuuri was giving him. The more he slowly sucked down that velvet shaft, the more Yuuri would pull his hair and call out his name. Victor could hear those noises all night and be happy. Yuuri was spread out and had his legs hooks out, heels digging into the bed as he was slightly arched. Victor allowed Yuuri to lightly thrust into him mouth.

Everytime he would pull his mouth up Yuuri, he could feel Yuuri trying to thrust back in his mouth. Looking up he locked eyes with Yuuri and took him back in his mouth as Yuuri thrust lightly into his mouth, hitting the back of his throat. Victor held still and allowed Yuuri to move those hips up into him mouth and back down. Using his hand, he gently rolled Yuuri's balls.

"Victor I am close…" Yuuri called out and Victor held him deep in his mouth, moving what little of his tongue he could and started to hollow his cheeks. Yuuri was panting hard and arched his back. Victor could feel Yuuri releasing, his shaft throbbing and jerking in his mouth. Victor continued to lightly suck and down Yuuri's cock, he wanted every thing Yuuri would give him. Knowing Yuuri would start getting sensitive he slowly sucked up and released off his cock, making sure he swallowed every drop. Kissing the other hip bone he sat back up and crawled up Yuuri's body. Turning to his side, he cradled Yuuri to him kissing his forehead. Yuuri was trembling, his lithe body curled into him. Victor hugged him tighter and held onto Yuuri as he was calming down.

Once Yuuri finally had calmed down, they both looked down Victor's body and couldn't help but laugh at the smeared crimson stain all over Victor's cock, and all over his body.


	5. Chapter 5

Victor's alarm woke them early as he had promised Yuri they would all go out that morning to the park. Turning off the alarm, he looked over and saw how Yuuri had curled on his side next to him. Victor leaned over and brushed the hair off Yuuri's forehead, and laughed at the remains of smeared makeup across his face. They really needed to get cleaned up.

As he leaned over to kiss Yuuri's forehead, he heard him groan as he started to stretch his body next to him in the bed.

"What time is it?" Yuuri mumbled.

"Early, but I promised Yurio a trip to the park."

"Ah right, your brother. Well the bathroom should be open. I only share it with a few other people, we can go shower and head over if you want…normally most are not up this early on a Sunday."

Yuuri stretched again and Victor brushed his hand against his stomach where it peeked out from the camisole and covers. Victor moved his hand, feeling Yuuri's hip under his palm. Victor leaned down to kiss along Yuuri's neck with wide open mouth kisses, Yuuri in his sleepy state moaned and wrapped his arms around Victor.

Victor could never get enough of Yuuri's responsiveness to him. His moans, the arch of his body, he was so open. He knew there were so many sides to Yuuri and he was just starting to feel them, literally. As Victor worked his mouth along Yuuri's collarbone, his hand worked towards his inner thigh. He massaged the muscles he felt under his palm. Yuuri had started to squirm around as his hand was teasing the inside of his thigh.

"Victor… let's go to the showers…" Yuuri whined.

Victor gave one last kiss to the collarbone he was sucking and looked at the light purple mark coming up. He smiled and kissed Yuuri's neck again.

"...Plus you feel all scratchy." Yuuri giggled as he kissed under his ear.

"Yeah I probably need to shave… but I would rather do this." Victor kissed under Yuuri's ear as Yuuri continued to squirm.

Yuuri finally wiggled away from Victor and sat up on the bed. His makeup was smeared all over his face and he was flushed. He smiled and went to crawl over Victor to get out of bed when Victor reached up grabbing his ass and pulled him back down.

"Victor!"

The moment their half hard cocks touched they both moaned.

"But Yuuri…" Victor nuzzled back into the neck.

"We are both covered in makeup here and smell of the club. We need to shower if we want to make it before the others wake up."

Yuuri worked his way off Victor, but Victor inhaled sharply and appreciatively as all Yuuri had on was just the camisole. His perfect ass in plain view. Victor couldn't help himself - he reached out and smacked a cheek, causing Yuuri to yelp and the flesh to bounce. Victor moaned, stood up and grabbed Yuuri around his middle to pull him to his body.

Yuuri shook away from him laughing, slipped his camisole off and grabbed his robe.

"Shit, we need something for you to put on…" Yuuri looked around the room.

"I'll just grab my joggers, it's ok, I can change again at Lilia's."

Yuuri nodded and watched as Victor slipped his joggers on. As they slipped out the room, Yuuri took his hand and led him a couple doors down to the bathroom. There was a separate door for the shower room.

Victor watched Yuuri go to the sink to brush his teeth, feeling a little off put that he did not have a toothbrush with him. He was surprised when Yuuri handed him his own brush when he was done and gave Yuuri a brief sideways look.

"We've had our mouths all over each other, don't tell me you're going to be weird now?" Yuuri laughed, and head to the shower room, dispensing of his robe as he walked.

Victor quickly brushed his teeth as Yuuri did have a point, then slipped his joggers off, hearing the water turned on. Once he entered the shower room he had to chuckle as Yuuri was scrubbing his face vigorously with a cloth.

"We need to get all that... " Yuuri looked down his body, "Washed off." Victor watched as Yuuri rinsed the cloth to lather it up again and started running it over his skin. Victor could not help but just stand there as Yuuri lathered the cloth up and down his body. He tried to reach out for the cloth but Yuuri would smack his hand away each time. He growled low in his throat and Yuuri grinned at him.

"We really don't have long in here Victor. Plus my room is more private. Someone might start knocking in a few minutes."

They quickly washed their hair and Victor could not help but get half hard as he watched the water trail down Yuuri's body as he arched under the spray of the water to rinse his hair. What put him over the edge was when Yuuri turned Victor and started to massage his shampoo into his scalp, gently running his fingers through his long hair. The shampoo smelled like Yuuri and he was intoxicated by it. He moaned as those fingers lightly scratched his scalp and trailed along the length of his hair.

"Your hair is amazing Victor… you rarely wear it down."

"Gets in the way. Thought about cutting it really…"

Yuuri grabbed his hair hard and gasped. "Please don't. It is too… perfect."

Victor turned and kissed Yuuri gently. "Makes me too androgynous. I get mistaken for a girl all the time due to my hair." It was a rebellious act done against his father in high school. He did not know yet at the time what he was, but he grew his hair out only to hear his father taunt and tease him over it. Now that he was away from his father, he did not need it anymore.

"Not yet Victor… I love the way you look. Even if you were bald I still would, but just… leave it long… for now. Please?" Yuuri's dark eyes pleaded with him.

Victor nodded and continued to rinse his hair. He felt that if those eyes asked him for anything, he would surely give in. As he finished rinsing his hair he felt a hand wrap around his half-hard cock and his attention was immediately drawn back to Yuuri.

"We still have time before we go get Yurio, let's go back to the room." Yuuri had a mischievous look in his eye as he turned the water off and grabbed the towels.

They dried off quickly and Victor wrapped his hair in the towel, then they went back to Yuuri's room. Once in, Yuuri sat Victor at his desk and started to undo his towel. He could feel Yuuri comb his hair and gently braid it.

"I don't know how to do this well, but a simple braid can keep it out of your way." He could feel Yuuri's mouth on the back of his neck, and tilted his head.

"Let's move back to the bed, Victor." He did not have to be told twice. Yuuri nudged him to the bed, and Victor untied Yuuri's robe as he sat on the bed; he watched as that lithe body came into view again and he leaned forward to kiss Yuuri's stomach. He ran his hands along those slim hips and gripped hard. He wanted to mark this body all up even more than he already had.

Yuuri's pressed him back onto the bed and he laid down. He adjusted himself better and watched as Yuuri slipped his robe off, letting it fall in a heap on the floor. Victor slipped his joggers off, his cock was slowly growing hard again.

Yuuri climbed on top of him, stretching his body over him. Victor's hands wrapped around Yuuri's body as they started to kiss; he knew he could spend all day exactly like this - the weight of Yuuri pressed on top of him was perfect and he was fully hard immediately.

He could feel Yuuri's hard length against his hip and moaned. Yuuri continued to kiss him and he could not get enough, their tongues dancing around the other's, Yuuri's body squirming on top of him. He ran his hands down Yuuri's back and started to turn Yuuri to his side.

"Where is the lube?" he asked as he kissed down Yuuri's neck.

"Desk." Yuuri breathed out.

He quickly grabbed the bottle Phichit had thrown at Yuuri the previous night. He returned to the bed, opening the bottle and saw Yuuri laid out on the bed waiting for him. Victor just stood there for a moment as he drank in the body before him.

"Victor... " Yuuri whined as he grabbed his cock, slowly pulling on it. Victor growled and joined him on the bed.

Victor allowed his hands to roam down Yuuri's sides. Yuuri arched and gazed into his eyes. Yuuri still had his hand wrapped around his cock and Victor moved it to wrap his own fingers around the hard length. Yuuri cried out and thrust his hips into Victor's hand. He admired the flush spreading across Yuuri's chest and watched as Yuuri started to play with his own nipples.

Yuuri's openness before him was a huge turn on. Yuuri spread his legs open and allowed Victor to settle between them. His head spun as he leaned down and kissed the mark he had left last night on the inside of Yuuri's thigh; Yuuri squirmed under his touch and would moan loudly. He felt how hard he was, and the way Yuuri was, and he knew neither were going to last long at this rate.

He dripped the lube on his fingers and circled his finger around Yuuri's tight entrance, watching that magnificent body arch up. Victor pressed his finger gently and felt the tight ring give way as his finger slipped in. Yuuri moaned and Victor continued to kiss around Yuuri's body. Yuuri was so tight and warm around his finger that he moaned as he kissed across Yuuri's hips and abdomen. He knew Yuuri wanted his mouth somewhere else, but he continued to kiss around his hard length as he slowly slipped another finger in him.

"Victor!" He watched as Yuuri's body strained. Victor stopped torturing him with his mouth, and slowly licked up Yuuri's hard shaft. The moment his tongue lapped at Yuuri's tip Yuuri groaned. Victor's fingers plunged slowly in and out of Yuuri as he captured the tip of his cock, slowly sucking and licking. The moment Victor hooked his fingers, he found Yuuri's prostrate and almost had to use his other hand to hold Yuuri down. Each brush and push with his fingers on Yuuri's sensitive gland caused Yuuri to thrust up and it would push his cock further in Victor's mouth. He added in another finger and Yuuri turned into a moaning mess.

"Victor! I'm ready!" he heard Yuuri breathe out harshly.

Victor sucked up along Yuuri's cock, gave it one last lick and slowly removed his fingers. He moved his mouth up Yuuri's body to his mouth, Yuuri's hands in his hair pulling him up to meet his parted lips. Yuuri twisted his body, maneuvering so he could push against Victor; Victor took the hint and rolled to his side. Before he knew it, he was on his back and Yuuri was climbing on top of him and Victor used the lube to rub down his cock.

Looking up into Yuuri's flushed face, Victor was delighted to see his dancer persona was in charge. Victor moved his hands up and down Yuuri's legs as Yuuri grabbed ahold of Victor's hard cock and worked to line it up. Yuuri pressed down, and Victor shuddered at the feel of the head of his cock pressing through the tight entrance. Victor moaned but held still. He heard Yuuri hiss and watched as Yuuri started breathing harder. Yuuri placed both his hands on Victor's chest and just held still, Victor watched as Yuuri's eyes closed tight, his mouth slightly open as he breathed in and out.

After a few moments, he felt Yuuri start to slowly move again as he took him in a little more each time. Yuuri would hiss and moan lightly as Victor lay there, just watching his face as he tried to commit this entire moment to a memory he could never forget. Yuuri worked himself down until Victor was completely sheathed in him, and he was entranced by the tight heat that wrapped around his cock. The both moaned and Yuuri opened his eyes to look down at him.

"Kiss me, Yuuri," Victor breathed and Yuuri leaned down to crush his mouth to his. Victor shifted his hip as he felt Yuuri's body move against his. The more Yuuri would move and roll his hips, the more he could feel that tight heat wrapped around him and Victor was lost. His mind temporarily shut down as Yuuri slowly sat up and rocked against him. Victor could not take his eyes off Yuuri and moved his hands to Yuuri's hips. They found a rhythm to move to and every noise that came out of Yuuri sounded like music to Victor. He could feel how close he was getting and next thing he knew, Yuuri stopped.

Yuuri locked his gaze with him and moved his hips sharply. Victor felt that tight heat gone and whined. A smirk crossed Yuuri's face as he leaned down to kiss him.

"Yuuri?" Victor was confused. He was so close, and it was gone.

Yuuri kissed him again and moved his mouth to his neck. Victor's mind raced as he felt that body against his. He tried to move his hips for some contact but Yuuri had moved his hips away for the moment and Victor was getting no relief.

"Yuuri…." he whined as his hands grabbed Yuuri's firm ass, trying to move him back where he wanted him most. He could feel Yuuri giggle into his neck. Victor growled and before he knew it, Yuuri had taken him in hand and settled back down onto him. Victor cried out as that warm tight heat engulfed him again. Victor grabbed Yuuri's hips and thrust hard - Yuuri moaned and started to rock his hips again. He loved the way Yuuri sounded and the way he would chant his name over and over again. They found a steady rhythm and Victor went to grab Yuuri's cock, but Yuuri smacked his hand away. Victor growled and pushed harder into Yuuri. He could feel he was getting close again and wanted Yuuri to get off first.

Victor could feel just how close he was and started to thrust more erratically. Next thing he knew, Yuuri pulled away quickly and Victor felt his cock hit his lower abdomen as Yuuri backed off.

"Fuck, Yuuri!"

Yuuri kissed his neck again and was running his hands down Victor's body. Victor tried to work his hand between them. He was so hard it ached. Yuuri grabbed both of Victor's hands and pushed them above his head, holding him down; when Yuuri sat back up that smirk was back on his face.

"Yes, Victor?" Yuuri sounded so innocent, like he had not just stopped everything.

Yuuri leaned down and kissed him again, holding Victor's arms easily and Victor was surprised by the Yuuri's strength. He knew Yuuri was strong and it was a huge turn-on.

"Victor, hold the headboard and don't let go." Yuuri positioned Victor's hands, and Victor wrapped his hands on the headboard, holding tight. Yuuri grabbed Victor's cock again as he slowly pushed back down onto him. Victor moaned, as did Yuuri. He could feel as Yuuri rocked against him again and he had put his hands on Victor's chest again, bracing himself.

"I'm so close Victor…" Yuuri breathed and Victor thrust his hips hard into Yuuri. He watched as Yuuri's mouth fell open. Their eyes met and Victor knew he was not going to last much longer.

"Please Yuuri…. Please…" he did not know what he asked of Yuuri, but he knew he needed Yuuri at that moment. "Please Yuuri…"

Yuuri wrapped his hand around his cock and in a couple quick pulls he was releasing all over Victor's stomach. Victor could feel how tight Yuuri had gotten around him as he orgasmed, so tight that he cried out and tried to thrust one last time and then he was cumming all inside of Yuuri. He could feel Yuuri's pulsing muscle all around his cock from his orgasm. Victor cried out and felt his entire body tighten up and stars sprung behind his eyes. When Yuuri collapsed on top of him, he let go of the headboard and wrapped his arms around Yuuri, holding him close.

Their bodies were covered in sweat and they both just tried to breathe. Victor's heart slammed in his chest and he just held onto Yuuri as his body trembled. Yuuri kissed Victor's neck slightly and then moved his hips as Victor slipped out. Victor moaned, and held Yuuri tighter to him.

* * *

It took another hour for them to get ready and head over to the other side of town. Yuuri seemed nervous as the cab pulled up to the massive building; Victor took his hand and squeezed it.

"Wow, this is where you are staying?" Yuuri breathed out.

Victor chuckled and pulled Yuuri into the building with him. "Yeah, let's run in so I can change and shave and we will see where Yurio wants to go, ok?"

As they got in the elevator, he noticed Yuuri shifting on his feet and looking down.

"Yuuri? You ok?"

"Yeah… I'm fine." Yuuri whispered.

Victor kissed Yuuri as the doors opened and they walked down the hallway. He got his key out and opened the apartment door. He could hear the little dog bark as they walked through to take off their shoes.

"Ah Vitya, you have returned I see." Lilia called out as they walked by the kitchen. She looked up and saw Victor had Yuuri with him. "So this is him?" She asked.

"Yes, Lilia, this is Yuuri. Yuuri meet Lilia."

Victor watched as Lilia walked towards them. She did not extend her hand, but she looked Yuuri up and down. He could see Yuuri shifting on his feet again, looking uncomfortable. Lilia continued her slow gaze up and down Yuuri as if she were sizing him up.

"Yuuri, pleasure to meet you. Victor, Yuri is in his room with that kitten." She gave another look at Yuuri then said, "Dinner's at six tonight. You both will be here." She turned and went back to the kitchen.

Victor chuckled and put his arm around Yuuri as they walked down the hallway to Yuri's room. Victor stopped and knocked softly on Yurio's door as he opened it.

" _Ah Yurio! I am going to go change and shave then we will be on our way, ok?"_ Yurio looked up and smiled.

" _Ok! Can we get ice cream?"_

 _"Yes, but we should get lunch first? Lilia wants us back at six for dinner."_

Yurio hopped up and grabbed Rina as he walked over to them. Yurio stared at Yuuri and walked past them. They both stood there as Yurio went and just walked into Victor's room.

"Come on Yuuri, I guess he is going to wait with you." Victor had to chuckle.

Once they got to his room, he saw Yurio had put his kitten on the bed as he was rummaging in Victor's closet again.

"Ah, Yurio hides his candy in my room so Lilia won't take it away from him." Yuuri smiled at this and then went over to see the kitten.

"I'll go change and shave and then we can head out." Victor grabbed a change of clothes and headed back down the hallway to quickly get ready. When he made it back to the room, he stopped in the doorway and watched: Yuuri was on the bed with Yurio and the younger boy tried to speak in English about his kitten. He was pleased with how patient Yuuri was being with Yurio, gently correcting a word here and there. Victor had to smile and he walked into the room and sat down with them as Yurio petted his kitten.

"We ready to head out, you two?" They smiled and Yurio ran out of the room to get his shoes.

Victor leaned over and kissed Yuuri. Yuuri smiled and they went to collect Yurio and head out. Lilia waved them off and reminded them about dinner.

Once outside Yurio skipped along next to them. He was talking in a mix of Russian and English. Yuuri would help him as they went to find somewhere for lunch; Yurio wanted pizza so they decided to find a nice pizza place to settle into it. Victor was starved and knew Yuuri had to be too. They ended up ordering two pizzas, and Yurio did his best to speak in English as much as he could. When he would trip up, Yuuri would assist him. Victor loved listening to them as they conversed back and forth.

"Yurio, did you want to go down to the park for a bit?" Victor asked.

"Candy store!" Yurio yelled.

Victor had to laugh, "Is you candy low already?"

Yurio shoved pizza in his mouth and nodded his head. Victor laughed again. "Yurio, we just went the other day."

" _Well I got hungry."_

"English Yurio."

Yurio just glared, and went back to finishing his pizza.

They had a good day at the park. Yurio was on his best behavior and did not act up at all. They walked all around and even went down to the water to see the ducks swimming on the pond. They all decided to sit in the grass and just watch people walk by.

" _Vitya, so you and Yuuri are boyfriends now?"_

Yuuri turned towards Victor since he heard his name. Victor's face turned red and he glared at Yurio.

" _Yurio, he is my good friend, don't start."_

Yurio got an evil grin on his face, " _But Vitya, you keep kissing him and he keeps smiling at you."_

 _"Yurio… I am warning you… If you want to go to the candy store."_

"Victor?" Yuuri looked between him and Yurio.

"Yuuri… don't worry about him, he's being a brat." Victor gave Yurio another warning look, Yurio stuck his tongue out when Yuuri looked away. But what Yurio did next almost caused Victor to strangle him; Yurio worked his way over to Yuuri and batted his eyes at the older boy.

"Yuuri, Victor mean." Yurio whined.

"Victor! Don't be mean to him." Yuuri hugged Yurio to him and he watched as Yurio stuck his tongue out at him again. "What were you two talking about Yurio?"

Yurio looked up at Yuuri and put on the most angelic face he could muster. "He said candy store no!" his Russian accent thick but clear.

Victor growled as Yurio worked Yuuri for everything he had, and was ready to just leave Yurio behind. Yurio looked back at him and smiled.

" _Should I ask him for you, Vitya?"_ Yurio gave him that evil look again.

"How about we all head on now?" Victor went to get up but Yuuri grabbed his arm.

"But Victor, we just got here." Those eyes pleaded with him; Yurio was also giving him that devious look again.

" _Behave yourself_ Yurio, _please."_

He watched Yurio shake his head and lean up to whisper in Yuuri's ear and then heard Yuuri chuckle. Then he saw Yuuri lean over and whisper in Yurio's ear. They went back and forth a few times as Yurio would get stuck on a word, but they would not allow him to hear what they said, and Victor grew irritated.

"Seriously you two!" Victor finally exclaimed, causing both of them to laugh.

"Well.. Vitya," Victor's breath caught when Yuuri called him that, and he saw him smile, "Yurio had a question, and I guess maybe I do too."

Victor could feel a flush on his face and looked at Yurio. Yurio giggled and rolled over in the grass, pretending to ignore him. Victor sighed, "Ok… what is the question?"

"So what are we?" Yuuri cocked his eyebrow at him and he saw Yurio turn over on the grass on his stomach and prop his chin with his hands as he looked at Victor.

Victor knew what he wanted from Yuuri, and he knew they'd hung out a few times, he even knew that Yuuri's cock had been in his mouth just that morning, but he did not want to rush anything.

"Well… I was hoping… you know, well I want to be with you."

"Vitya, you are with me now." Yuuri chuckled.

Yurio gave him an interested look from where he was propped up in the grass. Victor took in a deep breath and looked back into the dark eyes. He took Yuuri's hand in his and took another deep breath.

"Yuuri, I want to be with you, I know we have only just met, but… I feel this could be something. I want you to be my… boyfriend."

Yuuri's face lit up and next thing he knew, Yuuri had crawled in his lap and kissed him. It was a quick kiss and Victor found his arms wrapped around him.

"Of course, Vitya."

" _Alright! No more kissing! Candy store now!"_ and as a stick flew in their direction, Victor had to laugh. He could not even argue with Yurio as it was his fault this happened, and he was happy it did.

"I owe the kid some candy." Victor told Yuuri.

"I think we both owe him candy." Yuuri laughed back.

They made their way to the candy store and Yurio flew in. They laughed as they watched Yurio grab his bag and start dipping into the candy bins to fill it up.

"We do this quite a few times a week. Lilia is going to spend a fortune on the dentist for this kid."

Yuuri watched as Yurio bustled around filling his bag with many different colors. He even watched Yuuri grab a bag and he put a things in it but not a lot.

"I have to be careful. I can put on weight very easily. I know I dance a lot, but it is something I have always had to work on." as Yuuri said this his cheeks went a little pink and Victor smiled at him.

"Yuuri, I don't care if you are three hundred pounds, you are still amazing and beautiful." Victor kissed his forehead and watched Yuuri dip in for another scoop of candy.

"Even still, I'm not going to get carried away."

They made their way out the candy store and realized they had just an hour till dinner. Yurio buzzed around them, shoving his face with sugar.

"Yurio! Dinner is in an hour. Better slow down on that candy or Lilia will yell."

He got a nasty face from Yurio but watched him close his bag up as they got to the building. He could see Yuuri grow tense as they went up the elevator, and he put his arm around Yuuri's waist and pulled him to him.

"Calm down." he whispered in Yuuri's ear.

"Sorry, just… nervous."

"It will be ok baby, Lilia seems intense, but she is anything but. Just be your charming self and everything will be fine." He kissed Yuuri's forehead and they walked to the apartment. Yurio took off to his room to store his candy and they followed suit. Lilia gave a hello from the kitchen as they walked through.

As they got to his room, Yurio ran out and headed back to his kitten. Victor took Yuuri's hand and they went into his room and closed the door. He dragged Yuuri with him to the bed. He knew they could not do much, but he had spent all day having to be content with little kissing and just holding his hand.

"I've been wanting to do this all day." Victor took Yuuri's face in his hand and kissed him deeply. He could feel Yuuri melt into him, and he laid them both down on the bed and continued to kiss him. Yuuri squirmed against him and he pressed his body down on Yuuri as he felt Yuuri's hand under his shirt.

They both got worked up really quickly, but Victor knew having Yurio and Lilia right down the hall was not going to work so he groaned and he rolled off Yuuri. He could see the flush on Yuuri's face as he lay next to him. He stared at Yuuri as he brushed the hair off his forehead.

"I had a really good day today, Yuuri."

"I did too Vitya." Yuuri sat up and leaned against him. They lay there till Yurio burst into the room to say dinner was ready.

* * *

Monday, Celestino brought the other guys into the club, and they started to work on their routines. He had to teach them to Victor and was happy that Victor was a fast learner. As Monday afternoon wore on, Victor did not have much downtime as they wanted to get him ready next week to add him to the Thursday and Friday shows. Celestino also wanted to add another routine for Victor, so he had two he would perform.

Victor's head was spinning, and he took a break to get his protein shake and his phone. He hoped Yuuri would have sent him a message, but he had not heard from him since he dropped him off the night before in Lilia's car. He figured he was in class and sent him a message.

Celestino called him back up the stage so they could go over the last routine and make sure he had his steps down. A few hours later and Victor was exhausted. He checked his phone and there was still nothing from Yuuri. He was worried now. Normally they messaged each other back and forth all day long. He sat through dinner and his mind buzzed. He knew Yuuri had to work tonight and decided he would head down to the bookstore.

As he walked into the bookstore, he looked around and did not see Yuuri, his worry increased. He tried to call him and it went straight to voicemail. He hailed a cab and had it take him to the campus. He all but ran to Yuuri's room and knocked softly.

When Phichit opened the door and saw Victor, he stepped out into the hall.

"Phichit… where is Yuuri? I have been calling and texting him all day."

"Yeah.. Victor… he is inside… Um… he is not having a good day, Victor."

"Can I see him…? Please, Phichit. I am worried sick."

Phichit nodded. "I'm going to the library anyway. Yes… talk with him Victor."

As Victor entered the room, he saw Yuuri curled up in a ball on his bed. Victor went and lay next to him and when Yuuri realized he was there, he wrapped himself around Victor.

"Baby, what is wrong?" Victor started to run his fingers through Yuuri's hair.

Yuuri had been crying, his eyes and nose were red. "The school… is cutting the… arts scholarship… I lost my scholarship." Yuuri started to sob. "My parents cannot afford for me… to stay here…. In a couple weeks… they want me to go back to Japan and finish… school there."

Victor wrapped his arms around Yuuri and squeezed him tightly. There was no way he was going to lose him. He kissed Yuuri's forehead.

"We will figure out something. I am not letting you go, Yuuri." he felt Yuuri relax in his arms at that and he just held him for a long time, thinking. Victor knew he would have to talk to Lilia.


	6. Chapter 6

Victor waited till everyone went to bed that night so he would be able to talk with Lilia alone. They had gotten some brandy and sat on the dainty couch in the sitting area. Victor had been able to calm Yuuri down and tell him they would figure something out. He might have just met Yuuri, but he knew he was not going to let him go so soon.

"Vitya, what has been on your mind? All through dinner you were quiet and deep in thought." Lilia sipped her drink and pulled out a long, thin cigarette. Victor grabbed his pack of cigarettes too and held his lighter to Lilia.

"So you know I am seeing that guy from the bookstore."

"Ah, yes, such a pretty boy." Lilia took a long pull from her cigarette.

"Well, I went to see him today and he was upset… he lost his scholarship. The school is dropping the arts funding and I was thinking-"

"No." Lilia interrupted.

"Lilia! You didn't even let me finish."

"I know what you are asking and the answer is no, Vitya. You two just started seeing one another. If it does not work out, then what?"

"But this is different with Yuuri. This is not a fling." Victor set his glass of brandy down and sat back on the couch. "Please Lilia… he is a dancer… We could try the Peep room or something. Give him like… one night, one try. I am begging you. I know you have done so much for me already and I am selfish to ask this, and you know I would not ask it if I wasn't desperate. Just one night… please." Victor's voice had gotten small in his plea.

He could hear the long drawn out sigh from Lilia and she turned to him. Her hard stare fixed on him. She too had set her glass down on the table and raised her hand, tucking his hair behind his ear.

"Vitya, I don't know how you do it. You and Yuri have me completely wrapped around your fingers…" She looked at him again. "He has one night. Next Saturday. He will need a thirty minute routine and if he does well, we will see what we can do."

Victor sat up and enveloped Lilia in a bone-crushing hug. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" he chanted over and over again to her.

Lilia patted his back, "Yes, yes, yes, silly boy. Though let me warn you, the first sign of drama and he is gone."

Victor pulled back and smiled at Lilia. "There won't be Lilia! I promise."

Victor knew Yuuri would be working the next day and he could not wait to see him after his shift. He had texted Yuuri saying he would like to see him when he got off work, and go have a bite to eat. Sure it would be late, but being in such a big city, it never went to sleep. Victor had almost run all the way to the bookstore and had to wait ten minutes for Yuuri's shift to end. He browsed through some books, watching Yuuri as he finished up, and he hated to see how Yuuri looked so sad and down. He wanted to just grab him and tell him everything, but he knew he needed to sit down with Yuuri and discuss it.

Yuuri gave him a sad smile as Victor pulled him in for a hug and a kiss on his forehead. "Come on, let's grab a bite to eat. I have something I want to tell you."

Victor took Yuuri's hand and all but pulled him a few blocks to a small, quiet cafe. Yuuri said he was not hungry but Victor made him order anyway. He could see the dark circles under Yuuri's red, bloodshot eyes. It tore at Victor's heart knowing Yuuri had not slept and had continued to cry. Victor sat next to Yuuri and took his hand into his and kissed his knuckles.

"Yuuri, I talked with Lilia last night." He turned so he could look into those sad brown eyes. His heart swelled as he saw the anguish in them. He pulled him into another hug and just wanted to end Yuuri's pain. "She is willing to let you work in the Peep rooms and you could make enough money to continue your schooling."

"What?" Yuuri breathed out. "Peep room? Me? Victor I couldn't…"

"Yuuri, you are an amazing dancer. I have seen you. It is the perfect solution for this."

Yuuri pulled away from him and gave him a disgusted look. "I don't strip for money, Victor."

"But I thought…"

"No you did not think…" Yuuri had pulled away from him so they were not touching.

"Yuuri… I just wanted to-"

"Don't! Just don't Victor…" Yuuri got up and started to walk out the cafe.

Victor threw money on the table and chased after Yuuri. When he got outside he could see Yuuri had started to run down the block and Victor took off after him. It took him a few blocks but he caught up to Yuuri and grabbed his arm.

"No!" Yuuri yelled and pulled his arm away. Yuuri turned to look at him. "Victor let's end this."

Victor was stunned and just stood there on the sidewalk and stared into those brown eyes. He felt like someone had just ripped his heart out of his chest. He just stood there and watched Yuuri give him a hard stare.

"What do you mean?" Victor quietly forced out.

"What do you fucking think it means Victor? I have a few weeks left of school and we both know when I go home this is over. So why bother dragging it out so it hurts more. I mean we just met anyway... " Yuuri had turned and had his back to him.

Victor could feel the tears in his eyes as they started to trickle down his cheeks.

"Yuuri… you can't mean this."

"I do Victor. Now go home and just forget me." Yuuri started to walk away and Victor could not do anything but stand there and just stare at his back as he walked.

Victor wanted to run after him, he wanted to grab him and apologize. He could not get his feet to move no matter how hard he thought about it. He was cemented to the sidewalk and could only watch as Yuuri got further and further away. His vision blurred from the tears as they built up in his eyes. He felt one slide down his cheek and did not even bother to brush it away.

He stood there till Yuuri had been out of sight for some time; he did not know how long he stood there, he didn't remember how he started to move. One foot in front of the other, he almost had to remind himself of this simple act. The tears quietly ran down his cheeks as he made his way slowly through the city back home.

Victor took the long walk home as the tears fell from his cheeks. When he entered the apartment Lilia was in the sitting room and surprised to see him home already. When she looked up from her book she knew immediately what had happen.

"Vitya, come sit." Lilia had patted the seat next to her. Victor shook his head but she insisted. Victor sat and saw Lilia get up to pour a drink.

"Lilia… alcohol is not going to solve this."

"No Vitya, but it will help. We are Russian, embrace your roots." She handed him the glass and sat back down, "Plus you are not getting drunk Vitya, just having a glass. Now tell me what happened with your Yuuri."

Victor sighed and took a long pull from his glass and sat back, grabbing a cigarette from his pack. "He said no and then ended everything." he finally said.

Lilia nodded her head, "I was afraid of that. I am sorry Vitya."

"I did not think he would just leave like he did."

"Vitya, I told you, this is a hard industry. Not everyone is cut out for it."

"He was ok with me working there… and him being a dancer… you know, it just seem to fit."

"I know Vitya… but sometimes when people are faced with it head on, things change. Now Vitya, do not dwell on this, you had only met this boy."

Victor shook his head and sat back as he rubbed his face with his hand. "He was different Lilia… I cannot explain it, but there was something about him… I really thought this would be more than a passing fancy."

"I could tell by the way you were with him, you really liked this boy. But I need you to be ready for tomorrow Vitya, no dwelling on this, okay?"

Victor nodded and sat there as Lilia went over how tomorrow night would go since he was now a part of the show. Victor was too upset to be nervous over it. He nodded when it was appropriate and agreed when it seemed Lilia wanted an answer. Finally when he finished his drink, he went back to his room and turned the TV on. It was early and he had expected to spend his night with Yuuri.

He was on the verge of tears when he heard his door open and Yuri came in with his kitten.

" _You're home early."_ he said as he hopped on the bed.

"Sorry Yuri, I'm not in a good mood."

" _It's ok, we can watch TV."_ he watched as Yuri grabbed the remote and started to flip through the channels before settling on a horror movie.

"Yuri, you know you are not supposed to watch horror movies."

" _Ah but Vitya, Lilia won't let me watch it, and I love these movies."_

Victor saw those green eyes pleading with him and did not have it in him to argue and just nodded; Yuri smiled and hopped off the bed to grab the candy he had hidden in the closet. Victor took to scratching Rina behind her ears and let her curl on his chest as the kitten purred and dozed off.

They settled into the movie and Yuri consumed nearly the entire bag of candy as he passed pieces over to Victor.

The next morning Victor woke up in his clothes on top of his bed with Rina still on his chest and Yuri curled up next to him. The TV played an infomercial in the background and Victor grabbed his phone, checking for any messages. There were none. He had really hoped he would hear something from Yuuri at this point, but there was nothing. He could feel a tightness in the back of his throat he had been swallowing down since last night. He scratched Rina behind her ears, she purred at him and he choked back another cry.

Yuri had started to stir and looked over to Victor. Yuri could see the sadness in his eyes.

" _Vitya, is it that stupid boy?"_

 _"Yes, Yuri… that stupid boy."_

 _"Well you don't need him Vitya. He was ugly and stupid."_

Victor nodded and had to agree… Stupid boy indeed.

That night at the club Victor was calm. He still hoped that Yuuri would text him and kept checking his phone. When it was time for the opening act, Celestino grabbed him by the arm and pulled him onstage.

Victor loved the response of the audience. It really did help lift his mood, but only while he was on stage. The moment he went backstage he stepped out to the alley and lit a cigarette. He checked his phone again and still there was nothing. This really killed him. He wanted to just talk to Yuuri so badly. He could not take it anymore. He sent a text to Yuuri and closed his phone. He did not expect a response, though he hoped for one.

Celestino came out and told him it was time for him to change for his set. Victor nodded and headed to the changing room. Celestino glanced at him but said nothing. After a few moments Celestino came up to him and made him sit down. They didn't speak but he was soothed by the way Celestino took his hair out and gently brushed it.

When Celestino was done he squeezed his shoulders and looked at him in the mirror.

"Vitya, you are sad, I can see it in your eyes. You cannot take that on the stage, okay? I need you on your game tonight."

Victor nodded and head out to the stage. This was another routine that Celestino had choreographed for him. He had only practiced it but had not actually performed it yet. Though where he should probably be nervous, he wasn't. He almost felt numb as he walked out to the stage. The lights were low, and the house music still played. He heard it switch over and stepped into his position. His movements were on point and he knew he executed them as he was supposed to, but he knew something was missing. He allowed to music to take him away as he slowly slipped his clothes off and let them fall to the floor. He could feel his hair tickle his lower back. He raised his hands to his hair and shook his head which allowed his hair to sway around him.

He looked out to the audience and saw a red dress. For a moment he hoped it was Yuuri but when he looked, it clearly was not. He lost a step or two but corrected himself and took to the pole as he swung around it and allowed his hair to flow beautifully around him. He was supposed dismount the pole and do some steps around the stage, but he continues to flip and spin on the pole. He could hear the appreciative roar from the audience and allowed it to spur him on.

He knew his number was about over so he slowly came off the pole and finished up his set. The noise in the room was loud and he bowed low which allowed his hair to blanket him. He gathered his clothes and money and headed back stage. Celestino smiled at him and clapped him on his back.

"Vitya! I love how you changed it! I think a few more dance classes and you will be choreographing your own routines. Come here, I want you to meet someone who is joining our crew. Since Stefan is leaving next week Lilia brought in another guy and he came to watch."

When they headed back to the changing room, Victor tied his hair back and slipped his joggers on. When he looked up he saw the man with the dark undercut and bleached hair staring his way.

"Vitya, this is Christophe. He will be joining us. He will come tomorrow so I can see his routine but we need to do the opening number with just three of us and not four, we will go over it tomorrow though, okay? I need to go get on stage then we need to finish up."

Celestino breezed out of the room as fast as he had come in, and Victor looked at Christophe.

"Hello." Victor nodded at him.

"Bonsoir, Vitya."

Victor got ready for his last set as he casually talked with Chris about his background. He found out he was from Switzerland and had just gotten a apartment in town. Chris was thrilled Lilia had approached him as he had heard of her club. Chris talked a lot and Victor appreciated that - less he had to say.

After the night was done Chris stayed behind and helped with the clean-up. Victor found Chris was easy to talk to and they ended up walking over to a cafe after work to grab a bite to eat. It took his mind for the moment off of Yuuri as he noticed he still did not have any messages from Yuuri.

They parted ways after making plans to meet for lunch before practice the next day. Chris' apartment was on the other end of town; Victor went home to shower and go to bed, after sending Yuuri one more text.

* * *

Friday came and went. Chris fit in very well with the crew and Victor thought it was almost too natural, but it worked. They had laughed and fallen into each other a few times which had Celestino scolding them as they collapsed in a heap on the floor. Next week Lilia was putting Victor into the Peep room. Chris was going in tonight, but Celestino wanted to work on the opening and closing number with Chris in the group. Celestino finally got tired of them fooling around and sent them off for the afternoon.

They walked down the block, and Chris had looped his arm through Victor's. It was easy, Victor did not feel anything for Chris, but he knew they could have a great friendship. It was not because he was hung up on Yuuri, he just did not feel that way. As they walked along they saw a salon and Victor stopped in front.

"Chris, I want to cut my hair."

"Vitya! Oh no, no please." Chris had pulled away from him and started to twirl a strand of hair that was loose. "It is too gorgeous, it makes you beautiful."

"I don't want to be beautiful. I want to be Victor Nikiforov. I want to be myself. I need to do this…" Victor looked off to the side, Chris was still twirling his hair.

"Alright, then let's go cut this beautiful hair."

They went in, Victor trembling as he waited to be called on. Chris sat next to him and held his hand, telling him he did not need to do this, they could still leave. Victor would only shake his head and stay put. He had wanted to do this for some time and knew he just needed to get it over with.

When he was called back he did not let go of Chris' hand and dragged him back with him. "Just come with me."

Victor closed his eyes and could not open them. He told the stylist he wanted a cut that would work with his face. He could hear the scissors gliding through his hair, the weight on his scalp lessening; he could not open his eyes yet, but continued to listen to the scissors slice through his hair, feeling lighter with each pass.

After what seemed like hours the stylist said she was done. He could feel the brush across his neck as she swept the tiny hairs off of him. He opened his eyes, letting them adjust again. When he looked in the mirror he saw where his hair was cropped short, but the front would fall to the side, over his eye, he could push it back and he decided he liked this. He smiled and looked to Chris.

"Ah Vitya, you are no longer beautiful, you are handsome." Chris beamed at him. Victor had to agree, the change of hair really altered his look and he liked what he saw.

"Lilia is going to fucking kill me." Victor laughed as they paid and left. Chris laughed along with Victor.

Once Lilia saw Victor at the club she stared him up and down, clicking her tongue at him then brushed the hair out of his face.

"Such beautiful hair to be gone, but it does suit you." she popped his cheek playfully and walked off.

Victor did not realize he was holding his breath and let it out the moment she walked off. Celestino came and clapped him on back saying he liked the hair, as did the other guys. They were all headed to the Peep rooms as Victor went to the changing room to get ready. Lilia was giving him three sets tonight as the amateurs lately were far and few between. Victor did not mind this, it was more money for him in the long run.

He had not heard anything from Yuuri for days now and he still could not get him out of his head. He still hoped to get a message from him and checked his phone all day. Every time he heard his phone chime he had a little glimpse of hope, but it was always shattered. He tried his hardest to suppress how he felt.

He did not really have much planned for his sets, and after the other night he was just going to let the music take him away. Celestino said he actually did better without choreography, so Victor just picked music he knew he could move too.

His music had a fast beat, but a sad undertone. It seem to suit his mood and he let himself get lost. He didn't remember much of what he did, he just knew at the end he was in his thong and everyone was screaming around him. He bowed and took his time getting his items as he left the stage and ran into Chris on the way to the changing room. They had thirty minutes before their next sets so they and threw on some pants to head out back to the alleyway.

Victor lit his cigarette and Chris bummed one off of him.

"I caught the end of your set Vitya. It was very sensual." Chris praised with his smooth, silky voice.

"Thanks Chris. I am sure your set went well." Victor took a long drag and noticed Chris kept staring at him.

He blew his smoke out and noticed Chris had moved into his personal space.

"Chris?"

That was when Victor noticed Chris had leaned in and before he knew it was kissing him. Victor could not help but wish it was Yuuri. Chris was too tall, his lips too full and too soft. They weren't Yuuri's. He pulled back and stared at Chris.

"Chris… um…" Victor put his hand on Chris's chest and pushed him back. "I'm ugh..still hung up on someone."

"Vitya," Chris had brushed the hair out of his face, "I am here for you, however you need me."

"Just be my friend." Victor whispered back and Chris nodded. Chris kissed his cheek, and they finished their cigarettes. Victor still had about twenty minutes left when he heard heels clicking down the alleyway and he looked up.

His breath caught and Chris looked over. Sure enough, there was a black-haired beauty swishing their hips down the alleyway. When he looked closer, at the pale blue dress that swung around that body… he knew immediately who it was and just stood there.

Victor had stopped breathing for a moment and continued to stare. Yuuri came closer and Chris nudged Victor a little bit.

"Chris… I'll meet you back inside, ok?"

Chris gave him a questioning look and Victor pleaded with him silently. He watched Chris turn and leave. When he turned back around, Yuuri was standing in front of him.

"Hi." Yuuri said, but did not look him directly in the eye. "Your hair… it really suits you Victor…"

Victor just stood there, wanted to reach out and grab him. His eyes were fixed on Yuuri and he felt his throat tighten again. He wanted to say something, but he couldn't.

"Victor? I am sorry…"

"I texted you." Victor found his voice.

"I know… I'm sorry." Yuuri was still looking down at his feet.

Victor could not stand it. He reached out to touched Yuuri's face to tilt his up his direction. Those sad brown eyes stared back at him.

"I just wanted to help Yuuri…" Victor whispered. Yuuri nodded as he continued to stare at him. "You just walked away from me." Victor could not help the flat tone in his voice. He was hurt and could not believe Yuuri just walked away from him.

Yuuri stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Victor. "I am so sorry Vitya… I lied to you. "

Victor pulled back and pushed Yuuri away. "What do you mean lied to me?"

"The scholarship… They school did not cut them… I lost mine."

Victor did not understand. "Was it your grades?"

Yuuri shook his head and looked down again. "No my grades are decent… I ugh.. well... I freak out when it is time to dance on stage… I freeze up… They kicked me out of the program and I lost my scholarship." Yuuri's voice was quiet and quivered as he spoke.

"Yuuri…" Victor took him back in his arms and hugged him tightly. He could feel Yuuri's body shake against him. "Please always talk to me ok? We can work this out."

"How?" Yuuri whispered.

"Together, just never leave me again. Promise?"

Yuuri nodded against his chest. "I'm so sorry…"

Victor knew regardless, he would forgive Yuuri. There was something that pulled him to Yuuri, like a magnet he was stuck to him.

"I need to go back in and change, promise me we'll talk afterwards? I don't think I could handle you leaving without speaking to me again." he could feel Yuuri nod his head again.

Victor loved how the heels Yuuri wore made him taller, so when the smaller man moved to pull away, Victor did not have to lean down far to kiss him gently. Yuuri returned the kiss and they stood there for a moment. Victor did not want to go back in but he knew Yuuri would be there.

"Watch me Yuuri, don't ever take your eyes off me." he breathed down at Yuuri. Yuuri smiled up at him.

The music started, and Victor looked out into the audience and immediately found Yuuri. He kept his eyes locked on Yuuri as he performed his routine. He did not remember much of his steps, but he remembered the sounds of cheering and the smile on Yuuri's face. He only knew it was all over when he was breathing hard and the house music had started back up. He grabbed his clothes and headed out back again. In the changing room Chris cornered him.

"Everything ok, Vitya?" Chris asked him.

"Yes, very much so. The guy I have told you about all week, that was him." Victor smiled as he slipped his baggy joggers on.

"Ah Vitya, that is good. You deserve to be happy."

"So ugh… about earlier…"

"Vitya," Chris put his finger to Victor's lip. "You are a handsome man and a great friend, it would be stupid of me not to try." Chris gave his signature smile and went back to finish changing. Victor shook his head but was glad there were no hard feelings with Chris.

Once he made his way outside he saw that pale blue dress swishing its way down the alley again. He was thrilled Yuuri had come back, but knew they needed to talk more. Yuuri had dropped him and refused to talk to him when Victor felt he should have been needed the most. As happy as he was Yuuri was back, this nagged at the back of his mind.

"Phichit is staying over at his girlfriend's place… he has been staying there more and more, if you want to come back." Yuuri looked down again and Victor took his hand.

"Yes, we need to talk."

They hailed a cab and rode back to campus. Once inside Yuuri took Victor into a tight hug. Victor wrapped his arms around him and just held him tightly. Once Yuuri let go, Victor slipped the wig off Yuuri and ran his fingers through his hair. As much as Yuuri being dressed up made him smile, the wig did nothing for him. He continued to comb his fingers through Yuuri's hair while letting his hair just fall back naturally and not be stuck to his head.

"Victor… I am so sorry… I know I should have texted you back. I just… couldn't. I was so ashamed." Yuuri hung his head down but Victor could see the blush on his cheeks.

"Yuuri, it is nothing to be ashamed about. A lot of people have stage fright."

"You don't." Yuuri whispered.

"No, Yuuri, I don't. It is still nothing to be ashamed about."

Yuuri took his hand and led him to the bed so they could sit down. Yuuri let go of Victor's hand and started picking at his fingernail; Victor could see how Yuuri still would not look up at him. Victor crooked a finger under Yuuri's chin and lifted his face to meet his eyes.

"Yuuri, we can figure something out."

Yuuri jumped up and stood there staring wildly down at Victor. "How? How the hell am I going to figure this out? The bookstore is part time so I have some pocket money but my parents can't afford school and boarding for me." Yuuri paced and ran his hands through his hair. "I have been going over this all week Victor. I have fucked up so badly."

Victor reached out and grabbed Yuuri's hand to pull him back next to him and hugged him tightly.

"Why not then serve drinks at the club?" Victor knew he would have to talk with Lilia, but he knew he could probably persuade her.

"I'm not old enough."

"They don't know that. And you've gotten in… how many times now with that ID of yours?" Victor had to chuckle as it seemed Yuuri and Phichit have actually gotten past Lilia with their IDs. "The tips are really good Yuuri and it is not during school hours."

Yuuri just sat still pressed against Victor. "But would it be enough?"

"Well, work all summer and I am sure it will be. I brought in amazing money before going on stage." Victor was still amazed by what he brought in there in tips. "It probably could work and you could even stay on campus too."

"Yeah but I have nowhere to stay till the semester starts, My parents wanted me to come back home this summer."

Victor thought for a moment. He knew Chris had a two-bedroom apartment and his mind spun. "Hold that thought Yuuri… Ok if you had a place to stay this summer, do you think you could do it?"

"You mean wear next to nothing and hand out drinks? Do you think I could?"

Victor smiled and stood up. He took Yuuri's hand and had him stand. Victor ran his hands down Yuuri's sides slowly, he could feel Yuuri's body tense as his hands traveled further down. When Victor got to the hem of the dress he grasped it, pulling it up, watching as Yuuri lifted his arms for him to slip it off.

As before, Yuuri had a camisole and silk high-cut bikini panties on. Victor took in a slow breath as Yuuri blushed and shifted uncomfortably in front of him. Yuuri obviously did not know how great he looked or how amazing his body was. Yuuri's legs were thick with well-defined muscles. His ass made Victor want to weep as it was so perfectly round and firm. Yuuri's stomach dipped in the slightest with a hint of abdominal muscles and it was easy to see he was sculpted, just not bulky. He almost looked delicate until you saw the muscles move as his limbs shifted. He took Yuuri's hand and walked him to the mirror at the closet door, moving to stand behind him. Yuuri would not look up at his reflection. Victor gently cupped his chin and tipped it up, lifting his gaze.

"Look at yourself, Yuuri." Victor whispered in his ear. Yuuri had his eyes closed and shook his head. "Yuuri, open those beautiful eyes. Please, for me."

He could see in the mirror when Yuuri opened those big brown eyes. Victor smiled at him through their reflection as he draped himself around Yuuri from behind. Victor kissed Yuuri's neck softly and gathered the material of the camisole at Yuuri's stomach in his hand. Yuuri gasped as Victor pressed his hips to Yuuri's perfect ass cheeks. Victor was already half-hard just from looking at Yuuri.

"Can you feel what you do to me? We have not even touched… You drive me mad Yuuri." He kissed Yuuri's neck more and worked his hands around Yuuri's stomach and then up his chest. "Do not take your eyes off yourself, Yuuri. I want you to see how beautiful you are. I want you to see what you do to me."

He could see in their reflection the flush that had spread across Yuuri's body. Victor worked his hands under the camisole and pulled it up, exposing his stomach and chest to the mirror. Yuuri tried to turn his head but Victor pressed fingers against his jaw, forcing Yuuri to continue to look.

"I said watch, Yuuri."

He watched as Yuuri opened his eyes, and Victor resumed running his hands down his body again, making sure Yuuri kept his eyes on their reflection. Victor dipped his hand lower and in the mirror could see Yuuri's panties starting to swell in the front. Victor dipped his fingers lower, just under the elastic waist band, and trailed his fingers along Yuuri's skin.

"Yuuri, you are beautiful and your body is amazing. Even if you cannot go on stage yet, you could easily serve drinks. Everyone would love to see you walking around." Victor kissed Yuuri's neck and took in a deep breath, loving the hint of flower notes Yuuri dabbed on his neck.

Victor allowed his fingers to trail around the waistband till they got to Yuuri's hips. "I think your hips are one of my favorite places..." Victor kissed around Yuuri's shoulder. "Though your ass makes me want to weep, it is so gorgeous." Victor gripped Yuuri's hips hard and pressed himself into Yuuri from behind again. "Can't you feel what you do to me Yuuri?" He let his grip loosen and tugged the front of Yuuri's panties down, freeing his cock. "Don't you dare take your eyes off that mirror, Katsuki Yuuri." Victor's voice had dropped and was laced with seduction. "I want you to see just how beautiful you are."

Victor moved his hands from where they were wrapped around Yuuri and grabbed his cock; it was still only half hard, but he loved the feel as it swelled into his hands. Yuuri tilted his head back and moaned out softly. Victor slowly pulled up and down Yuuri's cock and rubbed the tip with his thumb, knowing how Yuuri loved that. Yuuri was breathing harder and his flush turned a deeper shade of red.

"Watch yourself come undone Yuuri…" Victor continued to kiss around Yuuri's shoulders and bit down gently as he had Yuuri fully hard in his hand and was steadily pumping his cock. Yuuri breathed hard and his body trembled; Victor made sure Yuuri still watched himself. He was absolutely beautiful: Victor knew this but he needed Yuuri to see it. He could feel a steady rocking of Yuuri's ass into his hard cock as Victor continued to stroke him.

"Can you feel what you doing to me Yuuri? Can you see how beautiful you are?" Victor continued to kiss his neck as Yuuri moaned. "Look at yourself Yuuri, you are always so open...I love how you react to my touch…"

Victor started to stroke him harder and could feel the way he was leaking and knew he did not have much longer. "Watch yourself Yuuri, this is the best part coming up." He saw Yuuri's eyes in the reflection lock with his and he could see when Yuuri's eyes glazed over as he moaned. White streaks shot out of his cock and onto the floor and oozed onto Victor's hand. He could feel Yuuri's body tremble hard, but Yuuri pressed against him and Victor was releasing into his pants as he bit down on Yuuri's shoulder. Victor wrapped his clean hand hard around Yuuri's slender waist, holding them both up as he moaned into Yuuri's neck. Victor locked eyes with Yuuri and watched them both shake. Victor helped him up and he moved them carefully to the bed.

"Um… Yuuri…" Victor slipped his joggers and briefs off as they were sticky. Yuuri reached to the side of his bed, digging through his gym bag and grabbing wet wipes. They cleaned off and then Yuuri curled into Victor's chest.

"Sometimes I think you are just too good to me Vitya…"

"No Yuuri, we are good for each other. Just don't ever leave me." Victor held him tightly and kissed his forehead.


	7. Chapter 7

Victor had talked and pleaded a long time with Lilia. She was apprehensive about allowing Yuuri a chance after what had happened, but Victor was not giving up. Lilia finally gave in and Victor was so happy he hugged her and ran off to call Yuuri. Lilia was left sitting on her couch, bemused, petting her dog and telling herself she was growing soft.

Victor was back to being happy. He smiled and took Yuri out places in the mornings when they did not have their own dance classes. He even made an extra trip to the candy store that week and snuck a bag with the candies he had seen Yuuri buy that day. He was waiting to see Yuuri that evening as Lilia said they could use the club so Victor could work out a Peep Room routine.

They had planned to meet at the diner near the club to grab something eat first then head to the club. Victor was at a loss - he needed a routine that lasted thirty minutes, but he was pretty sure he could not just go out there and improvise, like he had on stage.

"Vitya, I am telling you, there is nothing to worry about! I find you most amazing on stage when you have not planned anything and just allow the music to take you over. It was fascinating to watch, really." Yuuri had taken his hand and smiled at him.

Victor felt better about himself and squeezed Yuuri's hand back. "Well if I have you helping me, then I know it will be great."

When they got to the club, Victor unlocked the side door and they went in. Lilia had told him he would be in room FOUR and they walked down the hallway to get to the Peep Rooms. He could see Yuuri's eyes grow big when he saw the room. This one was painted a dark blue and had a pole in the center. Lilia said to get any props he would need as they were kept in the storage room. Victor did not know what he was going to need and decided that he needed to take Yuuri with him.

"I have no clue what to do. The difference in this, I feed off the audience. In here it is like I am alone…"

"Vitya, let's see what is in the storage room and I am sure we can easily get you moving. I have some song ideas already." Yuuri squeezed his hand again and Victor felt better.

As they went into the room, there were various chairs, lounge seats, tapestries, different pumps, straps, chokers, leashes… Victor was floored. Yuuri let go of his hand and started to go through the room in awe. Victor stood there a bit stunned and did not know what to think of all of this. He heard Yuuri giggling and saw Yuuri had grabbed one of the collars that had a leash and was looking at him.

"Think Lilia would mind if we borrowed this?"

It always surprised Victor what Yuuri would say at times. He would speak but his face was lit up red. Victor had to shake his head and chuckle.

"Oh look!" Yuuri had grabbed what looked like leather straps. Victor had no idea what is all was and Yuuri walked up to him.

"Take your shirt off Victor."

"What?" Victor was puzzled.

"Oh come on! I want to see how this would look on you."

Victor slipped his shirt off and watched Yuuri fastened the straps across his chest and saw how the went around shoulder and under his arms then met in the center of his chest with a silver O ring. Victor have Yuuri a questioning look when Yuuri came up with the leather collar.

"Now only if you had your black dance shorts on…" Yuuri was more so talking to himself than Victor.

Victor had his joggers on and dance shorts underneath, but right now he was not telling Yuuri that. Yuuri was having too much fun strapping different leather pieces to him. When Yuuri came over with the leash he could already see Yuuri breathing differently, lust in his eyes.

"Oh Vitya, this is so perfect." Yuuri breathed out. He felt Yuuri tug the leash a bit and was startled by it. Yuuri laughed. "Let's grab a chair… some pillows…" Yuuri again was talking to himself as he went through the room grabbing different items. They both had their hands full as Yuuri was determined to hold the leash the entire time.

Once back in the room they set the stuff down in the corner and Victor felt a tug on the leash again, Yuuri giggling.

"This could definitely be fun. Let's put some music on and see what you work best with." Yuuri pulled the leash behind him as he went to plug his MP3 player into the speaker. "I got a few together for you, a bit upbeat for one playlist, then a sensual playlist… We can see what you like."

Victor found it odd he just stood there in leather straps and a leash while Yuuri acted as if it was the most natural thing in the world. He watched as Yuuri started the music and when the upbeat playlist started, Victor did not like it.

"Sounds like we are at a rave."

Yuuri laughed. "Ok. Definitely not for you then. No problem. I have a lot of music. Phichit is famous for giving me new stuff."

Yuuri started to play a slower song, but still had a really nice beat to it. The voice that came out was sensual and raspy sounding. Victor could work with this. He could feel himself wanting to move with the music and grabbed the leather end of the leash and pulled Yuuri to him.

"Now this is a lot better." Victor leaned down and kissed Yuuri softly as the music swelled around them. He felt Yuuri tug the leash then push their hips together.

Yuuri pulled off the kiss and looked at Victor, "You still slightly jerk your hips… Listen to the music. This music requires a more fluid movement. Think of it the way you spin on the pole. You are so graceful when you are on the pole." Victor watched as Yuuri unhooked the leash. "Go over to the pole Vitya, let me see what you do with this music."

Victor slipped his joggers off as they got in his way being as baggy as they were while he did pole work. He could hear Yuuri's sharp intake of breath and had to smile over his shoulder at him. Victor went to the pole and gripped it with one hand as he circled around it and gently moved into a standing spin. The music was perfect for this and he continued to do gentle spins till he heard the music get more intense - he hooked his legs, allowing his arms to hold his weight and spun more. He kept in the time with the music and forgot for a moment Yuuri was even there. The music had filled the room and he got lost in it. Victor even found himself climbing up the pole and spinning his way slowly down. As the song ended he slowly lowered back to the floor and was surprised how out of breath he was.

Victor heard clapping and turned just in time to catch Yuuri as he leaped into his arms. Victor easily caught Yuuri and felt those legs wrap around his waist. Victor was able to cup Yuuri's ass cheeks with him like this and kissed him deeply. When Yuuri pulled off the kiss, Victor slowly guided his legs back to the floor.

"Vitya, that was amazing! Especially in what you are wearing."

Victor rolled his eyes then watched as Yuuri hooked the leash back on him.

"Though I think I _really_ like this on you…" Yuuri turned and did a seductive walk that allowed Victor a perfect view of his ass. He felt the leash tug and he followed behind Yuuri. Yuuri did a slow lap around the room then over to the pole and leaned back on it. Victor was tugged forward more aggressively this time and he was pressed to Yuuri. He could see how Yuuri's cheeks were flushed pink but his eyes told him he was in his dancer's persona at this moment.

"Listen to the song Vitya, feel my movement. As good on the pole as you are, you need to do floor work too."

Yuuri walked off from the pole and kept gently pulling Victor along till they were facing one another but the leash slack. Yuuri would move his hips then Victor would follow. Every time Victor tried to step closer to Yuuri he would step back.

Victor moved to the music, every time he jerked his hips, Yuuri would yank the leash, causing Victor's step to falter. As much as it annoyed Victor, he worked harder to keep from being yanked. Victor found it highly erotic that Yuuri held the leash as he moved, just out of his touch.

Yuuri led him over to the pile of props they had brought into the room and pulled out a paddle, smiling wickedly, and Victor felt himself growing hard instantly. He stared at Yuuri as he approaches him.

"Someone seems to like what is about to happen." Yuuri purred; Victor could only nod.

They heard a cough from behind them and they both spun around to see Lilia standing in the doorway, cigarette in hand. Yuuri yelped and ducked behind Victor.

"Boys… what nonsense are you two up too?" Lilia asked, walking forward. Yuuri had dropped the leash and it swayed back and forth in front of Victor.

"Um… we were… practicing… for um… Saturday." Victor stuttered.

Lilia clicked her tongue as she approached them. "Yuuri, stop hiding behind Victor. You two were not half bad together in here."

Victor turned his head and watched as Yuuri stepped out from behind him, head down and his face bright red.

"Yuuri, you dance well. I might have to reconsider and have you dance here." Lilia stated.

"Oh no ma'am! I couldn't!" Yuuri spat, covering his mouth with his hand.

"You already did. I have been watching you two for some time already. You did not have a problem with it then."

Victor was puzzled, "How?"

"Ah Vitya, you see… this room, the mirrors in the back are special, the are windows to rooms from which you can be viewed. You think Yuuri is the first shy boy to come through here? This way you cannot see who is watching." Lilia smiled, "Now, what are you about to do Yuuri? I see you brought a paddle. Do you know how to properly use it?"

Yuuri blushed and shook his head, "I have… an idea."

"An idea?" Lilia blanched, "You do know you could bruise or even hurt Victor without knowing what you are doing, you silly boy." Lilia looked Yuuri up and down slowly, taking him in. "Yuuri… follow me, but first, tell Vitya not to move."

"Um… what?" Yuuri asked.

"Command Vitya to stay in place till you return." Lilia huffed.

"Um… Vitya, I'll be right back… don't move." Yuuri stuttered.

"Yuuri! Say it like you mean it!" Lilia commanded. "Say, 'Vitya, do not move until I return."

Yuuri's eyes went wide and he stared at Victor; Victor winked at Yuuri, hoping to calm him down. He really liked the idea of Yuuri being commanding.

"Vitya, stay put until I return. Do not move."

"Much better Yuuri. Now follow me."

Victor could hear Lilia's heels click as the two walked out the room and he was left wondering what the hell had just happened. The one thing Victor knew was not to move a muscle as he waited. The weight of the choker on his neck and leash started to pull at him - was not the physical weight, but the realization of how much he enjoyed it all. What was only minutes felt like forever to Victor. There was no way he had had an idea this would all happen, but he was not complaining, He stood there almost trembling when he could hear in the distance heels returning to the room.

It sounded like extra heels when Lilia came back into the room with Yuuri behind her. Victor's mouth went dry and his eyes nearly popped out of his head: Yuuri had on thigh-high black stiletto boots that laced up the back of his legs, black tight shorts, and what looked like a half corset around his waist.

Lilia chuckled and grinned at Yuuri, "See, I told you he would approve."

Yuuri's cheeks turned red and Victor made sure he did not move, he did not even twitch a muscle.

"Yuuri, tell him what to do." Lilia said to Yuuri.

Yuuri cleared his throat, the blush increasing, "Vitya, bend over the chair, use the back to rest on."

Victor took in a sharp breath and walked over to the chair. He bent his torso over the back and used the seat to brace his hands. He heard the heels click in his direction, and had to force himself to keep his gaze in front of him.

"Now Yuuri, things you need to understand… I can see Vitya fully trusts you, this is perfect, but you need to keep that trust. There are places you can seriously hurt him and damage him even. We do not want that." Victor was starting to sweat a little bit as he heard the instructions. "Hand me the paddle Yuuri, I will show you where is safe."

Victor was not quite sure what was going to happen but a sharp swat fell on his ass cheek and he sucked in air, hissing as the pain radiated through his body.

"Yuuri, through here and here are safe zones. Depending on how hard Vitya likes it, you will do nothing more than bruise him a bit, you can do this by starting gently and working your way up. His reactions and sounds will let you know."

Victor could feel the cold wood against his skin.

"Now the cheeks here, and down the back of his legs are the best to keep to. Do not hit the lower back or his sides. There are nerves and organs you can damage if you do not know what you are doing. If you must, nothing more than a light slap, got it?"

Victor was almost ready to nod as Lilia gave instruction.

"Now if you two were play on your own, which I do not need to know about, you can give little swats to the inner thighs and shoulders even. Just stay away from the lower back and sides, ok? Now you try."

Victor wanted to turn his head so badly to see what was going on behind him. A slap landed on his cheek, not nearly as sharp as the first one. He knew Yuuri was being cautious.

"Ah Yuuri, he did not even flinch. Harder."

Victor felt the next slap of the paddle. Still not what the first one was.

"Yuuri, give me the paddle. You will not break him. I have put plenty of weight on him and he works out. He is a strong boy. Now swat him!"

 _CRACK!_

Victor could not help but moan as the sharp swat made the flesh on his ass bounce and he felt the sharp sting reverberate through his body again.

"You see, Vitya can take it. Now stop being nice!" Lilia spat at Yuuri.

 _CRACK!_

Victor could not help but moan again. He felt weird being so turned on with Lilia in the room, but this swat was as hard as the ones she had given him - as it was Yuuri gracing him with this, he almost came on the spot. He moaned and felt self conscious knowing Lilia was still there.

"There you go Yuuri. We will talk more later about this, but make this a routine, dance, paddle…It is yours Saturday if you wish it to be. In this room you cannot see people watching you. Think about it and let me know by tomorrow. I will leave you two to it."

Victor stood up and watched as Lilia clicked her heels out of the room. When he turned to look at Yuuri his breathing stopped again. He started to walk toward Yuuri and was stopped.

"I did not say you could move." Yuuri's voice was hard but playful, as was the smile on his face.

"I think you are enjoying this too much."

"As are you. Now, back over the chair, Vitya."

Victor's heart banged in his chest as he bent over the chair again, wiggling his ass playfully at Yuuri. He felt a hand on his lower back and then his short were pushed down his thighs.

"Ah, that is better. You are already a bit pink…" he could feel Yuuri's hands as they palmed at his flesh a bit and squeezed.

"Please Yuuri…" Victor whined. He knew what was coming and he needed it. He felt the hand removed from his flesh and he braced himself.

 _CRACK! CRACK!_

Yuri landed two strong strokes, one on each cheek. Victor moaned and knew his cock was leaking from just a few swats. He could picture Yuuri behind him with the paddle and it was driving him mad.

"I think eight more… Count them out."

 _CRACK! CRACK!_

"One…! Two…!" Victor grunted.

"You are so good at this Vitya."

 _CRACK! CRACK!_

The next two were not as hard, but still drove him wild. "Three!… four!"

 _Crack! Crack!_

Yuuri was playing with him, they were as soft as his first strikes. He did not count out.

 _CRACK! CRACK!_

"Five! SIX!' Victor cried out and clutched the chair as hard as he could. His knuckles had turned white from grasping it so hard. He was so close to coming at this point and Yuuri had not even touched his cock.

 _CRACK! CRACK!_

"Seven… eight." Victor was panting. There were white visions behind his eyes and he was trembling. He felt Yuuri's body press against him as he stayed bent over the chair.

"Vitya, that was so good."

Victor could feel the hand ghosting down his side and reach under him. Yuuri had barely touched his cock and on the first pull he cried out and was releasing. Victor all but collapsed on the chair and could feel arms around him guiding him down. He was not sure where he was going but he followed and curled into Yuuri.

He felt kisses on his forehead as his hair was brushed off his face. Victor was blissed out. He was almost embarrassed how easily he had gotten off, but with Yuuri's arms around him he did not care. He let Yuuri kiss and hold him as he calmed himself down. When he felt he was better composed he stood and admired Yuuri in his get up.

"Yuuri, you look amazing…"

"I think you are still coming down from your high there, Vitya." Yuuri laughed and hugged him.

"No I am serious. Do you think… we could do this Yuuri?"

He saw Yuuri shift. "Maybe… I mean… if I can't see people looking at me…"

"I think you can do this. You heard Lilia! She would not even have bothered dressing you up if she didn't see something in you."

"Well, let's work on music and a routine."

* * *

They worked on the routine and Thursday came faster than they had anticipated. Yuuri met Victor's at the apartment, as he was serving drinks that night. Lilia had brought his outfit; when Yuuri showed up he was a mess of nerves. Lilia stood in the kitchen with her cigarette dangling, shaking her head.

"Yuuri, you are just serving drinks. There is nothing to be scared of. Here drink this."

Yuuri took the dark liquid and swallowed it.

"Now dinner will be ready in an hour, then we head to the club. Now, get out of here all of you."

Victor took Yuuri back to his room and they immediately started to make out. They heard a gagging sound from the hallway and looked to see Yuri standing in the doorway.

Victor threw a pillow at Yuri as he got up and shut the door.

"I'm locking the door as I don't trust that little shit." Victor said as Yuuri laughed.

"Ah Vitya, he is just too adorable. That angelic face of his and those big green eyes!"

"Yeah, try living with him."

Yuuri grabbed Victor's hand, leading him back down to the bed. Victor stretched out over Yuuri kissing him deeply, feeling Yuuri's tongue twirl around his own and Victor moaned, Yuuri squirming against him.

"Vitya, we need to be quiet." Yuuri said when they broke the kiss.

Victor groaned and pushed his hips into Yuuri. He was already half-hard, and having Yuuri in his room knowing Lilia and Yuri were down the hallway just made it all worse.

"Seriously Vitya!"

"Fine, fine." Victor kissed along Yuuri's neck and ran his hands up his shirt. "Lilia said we had about an hour…"

"Vitya…"

Victor continued to kiss along his neck as he lifted the shirt Yuuri was wearing, feeling Yuuri get hard under him.

"Yuuri… I could kiss you for the rest of my life…" he continued to kiss down Yuuri's chest and to his stomach as he heard Yuuri moan softly.

Victor tried to undo the jeans Yuuri had on, but the button would not work for him. He growled and bit down on Yuri's side gently. Yuuri squirmed and brought his hands down and undid them.

Victor sat up and pulled the jeans off Yuuri and looked down to see Yuuri flushed and smiling at him.

"You need to stay quiet Yuuri…"

Victor started to kiss along his hip bones and started to suck on his hip.

"Vitya, no marks! Remember Lilia said we need to not be all marked up!"

Victor growled. Lilia always gave them hell for the marks when the dancers showed up with them. He bit down on Yuuri's hip and could feel Yuuri wiggle against him. Victor had just started stroking Yuuri when there was a knock at his door.

They both groaned and then Yuuri laughed and sat up.

"Give me my damn jeans." He watched as Yuuri scrambled getting his clothes back on. As soon as he slipped his shirt back on he opened the door and Yuri stood there with his arms crossed and a very disgusted look on his face.

"What Yurio?"

" _I'm bored and Aunt Lilia kicked me out of the kitchen!"_ Victor watched as Yuri went and hopped on the bed next to Yuuri; Yuuri rolled his eyes and they all settled on the bed as Yuri went through TV stations.

Victor had Yuuri cuddled up against him. "Sorry about that." Victor whispered in his ear.

Yuuri laughed. "You owe me later. Phichit is staying over a friend's tonight, by the way."

Lilia had fed Yuuri enough drinks not to be a mess of nerves, but not be drunk. They went to the back room and Victor helped Yuuri get ready. When he saw Yuuri in the tight black shorts he was ready to pin him to the wall when Chris walked in and laughed at them.

Victor backed away from Yuuri and got ready himself.

"Ah Yuuri, Victor was telling me you needed a place for the summer?" Chris questioned.

Yuuri gave Victor a questioning look then turned to Chris, "Well yeah… I kinda of do. I had not really thought about it. Wanted to see how this week went first."

"Ah well you are in luck. I have an extra room, it is small, but it should do. We can work out the details later ok?" Chris winked at them and went to get ready.

Yuuri turned and smiled at Victor then hugged him. "Thank you Vitya. I don't know what I did to deserve someone like you, but I am glad."

"Good. Now get out there as Celestino will probably be waiting for you."

He watched Yuuri as he bounced out the room.

"Thanks Chris. I mean it."

"Ah Vitya, if it keeps you smiling and you two lovebirds together, it is the least I can do!"

The night only had a few hiccups. Yuuri did not drop any drinks but he had gotten a few wrong. Celestino was surprised how well Yuuri did and told Lilia to keep him. The ladies loved him and he brought in good money.

Phichit had snuck back in, dressed up and laughing at them.

"Seriously Phichit, you don't have to wear a dress every time you come in here." Yuuri teased him as they took a cab across town back to campus.

"Ah but it is so much fun! Plus, that bartender is super hot and he likes me in a dress." Phichit sighed out.

"You mean Celestino?" Victor asked.

"Is that his name? Omg… he is so fucking hot!"

Yuuri almost choked. "He is twice your age Phichit!"

"Age is just a number Yuuri. I mean… how do you not get all flustered around him?" Phichit asked.

"Because I have Vitya." Yuuri kissed Victor's cheek as they got to campus.

They went to their room and Phichit changed quickly.

"Hey Yuuri, does Lilia even know you aren't twenty-one?"

Victor and Yuuri both shook their head. "You either, Phichit, so keep your trap shut!"

Phichit raised his hands. "At least my IDs are passable."

Once Phichit left, Yuuri pounced on Victor.

"I think someone owes me from earlier."

Yuuri started to kiss Victor's neck and he moaned, tilting his head and allowing Yuuri more skin to kiss and nibble.

"You did good tonight Yuuri, I think this can work." Victor said as Yuuri continued kissing his neck and pulling his shirt off.

Yuuri did not answer him but continued to kiss down his chest and then slipped his pants off. Victor could feel that hot mouth travel his body.

"I thought I owed you." Victor moaned out.

"Oh you do... " Yuuri said as he traced Victor's muscles down his stomach with his tongue. "You owe me big time."

Victor was fully naked and Yuuri still had his clothes on as Yuuri started to kiss along his hip bones, reaching for the bottle of lube. "I've thought about this all night… I thought about you bent over that chair in the Peep room…"

Yuuri got his hand wet and started to stroke Victor slowly, Victor's eyes rolling towards the back of his head.

"I thought about how red your ass was after I paddled you… how warm your skin felt under my hand…"

Victor moaned and arched his back as Yuuri's hand traveled down lower. Victor could feel Yuuri's finger as it teased at the tight ring of muscle.

"I thought about how I wanted to finger you so badly… feel those warm cheeks against my hand."

Victor was already losing his mind as he thought back to that. He had come so easily and so hard. He felt the pressure of the finger slowly entering him and he moaned.

"I want to do that Victor…"

He could feel the finger slide in and out of him. Victor rocked his hips on the finger and felt a second one press in. He moaned again.

"I want to paddle you… I want you to count them out… but before you come…"

Yuuri curled his fingers and hit Victor's sweet spot. He cried out and arched his back more. The pleasure soaring through his body was magnified as Yuuri spoke to him.

"I want to slide my fingers in you… Your ass all red and warm… I want to slowly open you up for me…"

Victor moaned again.

"Look at me Vitya…"

Victor opened his eyes and saw those large brown eyes staring at him. Yuuri was in his dancer's persona right now and Victor knew he was lost at this moment.

"I want to paddle you till you are dripping and leaking for me… but I will not touch your cock… no…. I want to slowly finger you and watch as you take in my fingers…"

Victor felt Yuuri's fingers as they spread and stretched him. He cried out and clutched to the bed sheets. Victor felt a third finger enter him and his hips moved without him thinking.

"I want to feel how hot your ass is against me."

Victor groaned when the fingers left his body. He was panting and staring up at Yuuri.

"Yuuri… please…"

Yuuri chuckled and removed his pants and shirt. Victor watched as Yuuri grabbed the lube and stroked himself.

"I could watch you all night Victor… taking my fingers… taking the paddle… taking me…"

With that Yuuri slowly pressed into Victor and he arched his back and moaned. Victor could feel the pressure as Yuuri's cock pressed into him and was glad Yuuri paused.

"The way you look… I want to remember this…"

He could feel as Yuuri talked to him- the slow pressing of Yuuri's cock in him.

"I would love to press into you and feel those hot ass cheeks against my body."

Victor moaned as Yuuri finally pressed all the way in. He stared up at Yuuri and leaned his head up as Yuuri leaned down kissing him. It took him a minute to settle into the fullness that was encasing him. When Yuuri broke the kiss Victor could feel Yuuri rock his hips against him and he moaned more.

"You are so tight… so warm around me…."

Victor moved his hips in time with Yuuri's and could feel the pressure building in his body.

"Yuuri… I love you…" he gasped.

Yuuri paused for a moment and looked down at him. Victor snapped his eyes at Yuuri, afraid how he would react.

"Oh Vitya, I love you too." and Yuuri was kissing him while thrusting into him.

Victor moaned and wrapped his arms around Yuuri pulling him tight to him, loving his weight and how his body moved on and in him. Victor was happy beyond description.

Yuuri moaned and thrust deeper, hitting that spot that made Victor cry out. Victor put his hand between their bodies and started to stroke himself and was soon releasing all over the both of them. Yuuri grunted and shuddered, crying out and collapsing on top of him.

They were covered in sweat and panting hard. Victor held onto Yuuri tightly and kissed his forehead. Yuuri pulled out of Victor and he groaned at the loss while wrapping his arms tightly around him.

"We need to go clean up Vitya. Good thing no one uses the showers at this time at night."

Victor laughed and lay there another moment while holding Yuuri.

"I love you so much Yuuri."

"I love you too, Vitya."


	8. Chapter 8

Friday night arrived, and Victor was about to open his set on stage. Yuuri had picked out more music for him and he was thrilled over it. He liked being on stage at the club, seeing Yuuri out on the floor serving drinks and being near by. The music had begun and he watched as Yuuri made his way to the bar, and saw Phichit was there too. He smiled as he started his set; the music started off slow and allowed him to work his way to center stage. He could hear the cheers from the men in the audience and it only encouraged him more. He allowed the music to take him over and the melody to strip his clothes off. He spun in time on the pole allowing his body to gracefully twirl and spin.

It always amazed him when his set was over and he was grabbing his money and clothing how the cheers would escalate, demanding more. He was on a natural high and gestured for Yuuri to meet him out back; he stood in the hallway and saw when Yuuri peeked out and found him immediately.

"Celestino gave me a break so we are good." Yuuri stood up on his toes to give him a kiss. "You were amazing up there Vitya."

Victor loved looking down and seeing Yuuri with his hair pushed back and those sinfully tight black shorts on. He could not help but run his hands down that tight chest as Yuuri laughed at him. "Come on, you probably want to go out back before your next set."

Victor changed and they headed out to the alley. He pulled out a cigarette, lit up and offered it to Yuuri, watching as he took it a pull. As they stood outside, Chris popped out and they got to chatting. Yuuri and Chris would be roommates come summer once Lilia gave the ok after tomorrow night. Yuuri was excited and wanted to continue his schooling, and working at the club this this summer would enable him to do so.

"Ah, my break is almost over, I'd better head back in." Yuuri gave Victor a quick kiss and headed back into the club.

Chris and Victor stayed outside and finished their cigarettes.

"You have a good thing with your lover there, Vitya."

Victor smiled, "Yes, Yuuri is amazing. I am so glad he was able to work here."

"You have gone through a lot these last few months, yes?"

"Yeah, a lot. But in such a good way. Everything was so terrible before Lilia showed up, I owe her so much."

"Ah Vitya, we all owe Lilia everything. That woman is a guardian angel. So you and Yuuri doing the Peep room together tomorrow night?"

"Yeah, Yuuri is a bit nervous, he gets anxious and has terrible stage fright. I just need to keep him out of his head."

"You are using the room with the mirrors though, yes?"

Victor had to nod, "Yeah, just hope it is good enough for Yuuri."

"Ah Vitya, have faith in your Yuuri. He is an amazing guy and you bring out the best in one another."

They went back inside and Victor went into the main room up to the bar were Celestino was mixing drinks and Yuuri was calling out orders. He liked seeing Yuuri like this- he seemed so alive and his smile was contagious. Phichit came over to where he was and sat next to him; Once again Phichit had dressed himself up. Victor had to laugh.

"Nice dress." he yelled over the music as Celestino slid a vodka his way and a Cosmo Phichit's way.

Phichit smiled coyly, "You mean this old thing?"

Victor looked over and saw a group of men that Yuuri was serving and laughing with. He saw Phichit's eyes grow huge when one of the men stood and hugged Yuuri.

"Phichit, who is that?"

"Ah, just an old friend of Yuuri's… no… no big deal." Phichit turned and nodded to Celestino who made him another drink.

Victor kept staring at Yuuri - the man had stopped hugging him, but Victor noticed he kept his hand on the small of Yuuri's back. He did not like that, and felt something inside of himself that nagged at him. He wished he could explain it, but he wanted to march over there and rip that hand off his Yuuri.

"Victor, you are growling." Celestino pointed out, "And your set is soon, go back and change. Now."

Victor snapped back to it and went back to change. Phichit followed him.

"Phichit who was that?" Victor asked, tugging off his pants and grabbing his costume.

"Just a friend." Phichit would not look at him.

"Stop lying to me."

"Ok… fine. It is his ex. They dated last year for a few months. It was nothing serious though. They remained friends but the guy wanted more from Yuuri than he was willing to give…"

"His ex… so they….?"

"Victor… it is not like that. Yuuri loves _you,_ ok?"

Victor stopped listening and got changed. He knew one of his last sets was coming up and he had to make it his best. He was going to show Yuuri he was better than any ex he had in the bar.

"Victor… are you ok?"

"I'm fine Phichit, just go and… make sure Yuuri watches my set, ok?"

"Victor, he always watches your set."

Victor was not listening anymore and went to check his hair in the mirror. "Phichit, can you put some eyeliner on me… ? Yuuri loves that. Just not… real thick."

Phichit quickly lined his eyes and Victor headed out as Phichit went to the main room. He heard his cue to go on stage and slowly walked out. He saw that Phichit had joined the table of guys where Yuuri was. Victor locked eyes with Yuuri and performed his entire set.

He spun on the pole as he challenged the ex in his head, _I bet he can't dance like this. I bet he can't swing on a pole like this. I bet he can't love you like I do…._

Victor made it his best set yet and at the end he was breathing heavily and covered in sweat. Instead of exiting to the back off the stage he hopped off the front and walked to Yuuri, pulling him into a hug and deep kiss. The club exploded with cheers. When he pulled back from the kiss he stared into Yuuri's face and saw a blush flare across his cheeks. Victor turned to the table of guys and nodded as he took Yuuri's hand then pulled him to the back. He marched into the changing room, yanked his joggers on, and pulled Yuuri out back where he pinned him to the wall, kissing him.

"Vitya!" Yuuri squealed.

"Hrm?"

"What is all this about?"

Victor ignored him and continued to kiss around his jaw and neck. He could feel the hands push on his chest and he growled and stepped back. Yuuri was flushed but looked questioningly at Victor.

"Phichit told me that was your ex... I saw him hug you… and he had his hand on…" Victor felt foolish as the words started to pour out of his mouth. "Dammit Yuuri, I am sorry. I ugh… I got jealous, ok?"

Yuuri put his hand on Victor face and traced his cheekbone with his thumb, "Victor, I have you… There is nobody else for me. Ok?"

Victor hugged Yuuri to him. "Ok."

Victor helped Yuuri out on the floor the rest of the night and then finished up with the personal dances and the ending routine. They stayed behind to help Celestino clean up and then got a cab to head to other side of town. Victor was still feeling possessive and spent the entire ride kissing Yuuri till he was squirming in his lap.

Once they made it to campus, Phichit grabbed his stuff and left. Victor looked to see Yuuri smiling at him; Victor stalked over to Yuuri and pressed him to the wall. He pressed his mouth to Yuuri's almost desperately, his need for him building quickly. It was as if Yuuri could feel it as he started to wrap his arms around Victor and moaned quietly. Victor could never get enough of Yuuri - his smell, his taste, his body. It was never enough.

"Yuuri… I need you." he breathed into Yuuri's ear.

"Vitya… we are smelly from the club and sweaty."

"I don't fucking care… I can't wait for you."

Victor pulled Yuuri off the wall and onto the bed. Yuuri smiled up at him as he landed on the bed, and laughed. Yuuri reached up and pull Victor down onto him as they started to kiss again. Yuuri could feel the desperation and longing in Victor's kiss and held him tightly. Victor knew he was feeling this way over seeing Yuuri's ex that night, and hated it. He hated how it made him seem possessive and he wished he could get the image of that man out of his head. He kissed Yuuri more deeply, not able to get enough of him and Yuuri squirmed under him, grabbing at his clothing. Victor growled, kissing and biting at Yuuri's neck. He could smell the club, alcohol and cigarettes, on Yuuri but the smell of Yuuri overpowered all else.

"Vitya… no marks remember?" Yuuri moaned as Victor sucked on his neck. He did not care. He wanted everyone to know Yuuri was his and his alone.

"Vitya!" Yuuri squirmed as Victor continued to worry the spot on his neck. "Lilia is going to kill you."

When he was satisfied he lifted up and looked at the purple mark he left on Yuuri's neck.

"I don't care." he growled out and started to kiss Yuuri again. He could feel as Yuuri pulled at his clothes and sat up off him to slip his shirt off.

Yuuri sat up to run his hands down Victor's chest. He just stayed still and allowed Yuuri to touch him and kiss his chest. Victor closed his eyes and allowed himself to feel Yuuri's hand and mouth on him. He knew he was being foolish, as he was with Yuuri and Yuuri had left with him. He knew he had nothing to worry about and opened his eyes to see his Yuuri kissing around his collarbones.

He pulled at Yuuri's shirt and watched as he backed off of him and allowed him to lift his shirt off. Victor put his hands on Yuuri's shoulder and gently pushed him down onto the bed. Grabbing the waistband of Yuuri's track pants, he slipped them off, along with his black shorts. He had Yuuri exactly where he wanted him. Sitting back he just looked down and let his hands roam over Yuuri's hip bones. He dragged his hands across Yuuri's hips and down his side, never touching Yuuri's cock, which was fully hard, Yuuri moaning under his hands. He massaged the inside of those muscular thighs, making him moan even more.

"Vitya, must you tease me?" Yuuri moaned.

"I just want to touch you." And he continued to do so: his hands roamed over Yuuri's abdomen as he watched the muscles clench under his touch. Yuuri was moving his hips, trying to get Victor to touch him more. He loved having Yuuri like this, laid out for him to touch, his hands mapping across his body.

"Please Vitya…"

Victor leaned down and kissed Yuuri again; he could feel as Yuuri pushed his hips into him, letting his cock brush across his joggers where Victor was equally hard, Yuuri moaning as he continued to thrust his hips against him. Victor could get lost in how Yuuri reacted to him and moaned his name. Any reservations Yuuri ever had, he lost them when Victor was around him, kissing him, making him come undone.

Finally giving into what Yuuri wanted, he wrapped his fingers around his cock and Yuuri cried out. Slowly he stroked down and back up, Yuuri moaning and thrashing around the bed.

"Vitya, please… please." he could hear Yuuri crying out, his eyes closed as he tugged at the bedding.

Victor reached for the bottle of lube and generously applied it to his fingers and hand. He stroked Yuuri slowly as he started to work him open. He watched as Yuuri arched his back and made the most beautiful faces, faces for him. _He_ was making Yuuri come undone like this. Victor kept the pace slow as he wanted Yuuri to feel good and knew when he was this needy the slow, steady pace would drive him mad.

Yuuri was so tight and warm around his fingers as he slid in a third finger and angled them, causing Yuuri to moan louder. As he slid his fingers out, he leaned down to kiss Yuuri, whose legs wrapped around Victor's waist and pulled him down.

"I'm yours Vitya… only yours… please… make me yours." Yuuri was moaning in his ear.

Any rational thought Victor possessed was lost at that moment. He pushed deep into Yuuri with one thrust and heard him cry out as Yuuri raked blunt nails down his back. He moaned loudly as he felt Yuuri's heat wrapped around him.

"I am yours Vitya… I belong to you…" Yuuri chanted. It was driving Victor insane; hearing that he continued thrusting while holding Yuuri tight.

"I love you Yuuri," he moaned into Yuuri's ear.

"I only love you Vitya." Yuuri replied.

Every word Yuuri said hit him deep and he could feel the a wave of emotions wrap around him as Yuuri clenched around him. Yuuri cupped Victor's face, bringing him in for a kiss; everything in him poured into the kiss. Yuuri let go of his face, still holding the kiss and Victor could feel his hand between them as Yuuri started to stroke his own cock. The kiss broke, but their lips stayed partly connected, both moaning confessions of love. Victor knew the moment Yuuri was coming as everything tightened around him, Yuuri frantically calling out Victor's name. Victor moaned and thrust one last time, joining Yuuri in his release.

Collapsing on Yuuri, he could feel his hands trailing gently down his sweat-soaked back. His head nestled in the crook of Yuuri's neck as he felt himself softening. When he tried to roll off of Yuuri, he felt those arms wrap around him tighter.

"Yuuri I am going to crush you."

"Maybe I want to be crushed."

Victor chuckled and just held onto Yuuri for a few more moments. He tried to brace his weight on his arms and Yuuri kept making it so he was fully laying on him.

"I like feeling you on top of me like this Vitya."

Yuuri's ran his hands through Victor's hair, slicking back the sweaty strands.

"We need to shower Yuuri."

Yuuri groaned. "I don't wanna move."

Victor chuckled and moved so he could slowly pull out of Yuuri as he heard him groan again. Grabbing the robe and his joggers he went back to the bed to urge Yuuri up.

"Come on beautiful, shower and sleep." Victor grabbed Yuuri's hand and pulled him up as he laughed at the Yuuri's groaning and complaining. Yuuri never wanted to do much after an orgasm and he knew he was going to have to drag Yuuri with him to the shower. "Come on baby, I'll even wash you down, ok?"

Yuuri nodded and he wrapped the robe around him and Victor pulled him down the hallway to the bathrooms. He was good to his word and washed Yuuri as he leaned against the wall half asleep. Even as he dried Yuuri down he could see he would be asleep in an instant and nearly carried him back to the room.

He managed to get the robe off Yuuri, and didn't bother with any clothing as he laid him down in the bed then curled in next to him. Yuuri wrapped his body around Victor's and within seconds was breathing evenly and they were both asleep.

They were able to sleep in the next morning and Victor woke to Yuuri kissing along his neck.

"Good morning." he grumbled.

"You sound so sexy when you wake up Victor."

Yuuri kissed along his jaw.

"I love how scratchy your face is in the morning." Yuuri purred as the kisses continued.

Victor wrapped his arms around Yuuri, bringing the warmth of his body in closer, and ended up just pulling Yuuri on top of him. Yuuri stretched out over him and lined their half-hard morning cocks together as he continued kissing his neck. Victor loved the feel of Yuuri up next to him first thing in the morning and loved it even more when he woke up to kisses.

As they both got fully hard against each other, Victor moaned and Yuuri gently bit down on his shoulder;Victor tuned them so they were on their sides and wrapped his hand around both their cocks. Yuuri groaned against his skin as they thrust together in his hand. Yuuri brought his hand to join Victor's and they pushed their hips together in their joined fists, finding their release quickly. Yuuri cleaned them up with tissues from next to the bed then curled back into Victor.

"Vitya… do you think I can do this tonight?"

Victor knew Yuuri was talking about their Peep room debut and did not want to scare him by telling him that Lilia had them as her frontlining show. As far as Yuuri knew, this was a small preview to see if he could do it. Lilia had the room equipped so Yuuri would not be able to see anyone watching. They would just go through their routine. They could only do it once, as it did involve paddling Victor, which he would only be able to physically withstand once per day. The show was fully booked, and Victor knew better than to tell Yuuri.

"Of course love, just think of it as us practicing like we have all week. Plus I cannot wait to see what Lilia got for you to wear."

"Oh Vitya, you are going to love it." Yuuri smiled at him and kissed him. "I just don't want to let you all down."

"Yuuri, you will be perfect. I already know this. It will be just me and you in there. Remember that."

Yuuri sighed and hugged Victor tighter, "I keep trying to tell myself that… it is just another practice session."

"Yuuri, I believe you can do anything you set your mind too."

"Thank you, Vitya. I also need to start packing my things here… just a couple weeks and classes are out. It will be nice to be closer to you at Chris' place… and not having to kick Phichit out of the room all the time."

They had to laugh at that as it was great of Phichit to stay at a friend's place, but Yuuri was starting to feel bad for always kicking him out.

"Well, maybe if things work out, you can just stay at Chris' when you start back to school again."

"I wouldn't want to intrude on Chris."

"Yuuri, he already told you he wanted a roommate as it was. It is not an intrusion at all. Plus, you'll be so much closer." he hugged Yuuri tighter to him, "Looks like we slept through breakfast, wanna get dressed and grab some lunch and head to the movies or something?"

Victor knew they had hours to spare and wanted to keep Yuuri as calm as possible. Yuuri nodded and he hugged him again.

That night at the club, Yuuri was a ball of nerves. He was pacing and smoking nonstop outside; Victor stayed with him trying to calm him down. They had an hour till their show and Yuuri was in a panic. Victor had no clue what to do, he had never seen him like this. He was mumbling and pacingand had gone through half their cigarettes already and all Victor could do was just stand there.

They heard the door bang open and heels clicking outside.

"I thought I would find you two out here. Yuuri, come with me. Vitya, go change." Lilia wrapped a hand around Yuuri's shoulder as she led him inside and down the hallway away from the changing room to her personal office. Victor was not sure what was going on but he knew it was best to listen and trust Lilia. She had gotten him an outfit for the evening and as he unzipped his bag he chuckled.

It was black fishnet pants that he wore a black thong with, and the black straps he would put back across his torso with the silver 'O' ring. He felt odd in this outfit and though he had worn the leather straps over his torso with Yuuri, this was for the show and it made him feel oddly naked. Chris walked in as he was trying to get the straps in place as they were not cooperating.

"My my Vitya, what a sight for sore eyes!" he called.

"Oh stop gawking and come help me with these damn straps… Usually Yuuri does this part…" Victor was quickly getting frustrated with the straps.

Chris chuckled and took them from Victor and straightened them out. Victor held his arm out as Chris slipped the straps over his shoulders and across his torso. When he got all the straps in place he stepped back and smiled at Victor.

"You just need a collar."

"Yuuri has it."

Chris smiled. "He is such a lucky boy."

Victor laughed and grabbed his robe as they went to step outside as he had time before their show.

"Ah Vitya, don't be nervous. You two will do perfectly."

"It is not me I am worried about. Yuuri was a wreck earlier."

"Where is your Yuuri?"

"Lilia came and got him."

"Then he is in good hands. Do not worry Vitya, everything will go well."

Victor wished he could believe what Chris was saying, but he had never seen Yuuri the way he had been earlier; he hoped Lilia was able to calm him down. He knew Yuuri could make good money being a server, but could make better money if he used his skills dancing. Victor wanted to do whatever he could to keep Yuuri here.

"Vitya, you better go head in." Chris patted his shoulder, "Good luck Vitya, your Yuuri will be ok."

Victor kept his robe on and headed over to the side of the building that had the Peep rooms. He saw Yuuri standing there with Lilia as she talked quietly with him; Yuuri was calm and even smiled back at her. When they noticed him approaching Yuuri all but leapt into his arms, hugging him. Victor gave Lilia a questioning look and she winked at him and walked away. Victor was not sure what happened but he was happy Yuuri was back to normal.

"You ready Vitya?" Yuuri kissed him quickly and took his hand as they went to enter the room. "Once we go in the room we are in character, ok Vitya? You remember the safe word, right?"

Victor nodded and let Yuuri pull him into the room. It was dark and he could barely see anything.

"Take the robe off Victor and go to center of the room." Yuuri whispered at him and Victor let the robe slip off his shoulder and use what little light they had to position himself near the pole in the room. He heard Yuuri was moving around, then the music started. It was a slow, sensual strum of a guitar and the lights slowly came up. When Victor turned he saw Yuuri and his mouth went dry.

Yuuri had the thigh high stiletto boots on that laced up in back of his legs, black leather shorts, black gloves that went past his elbows, and slicked-back hair. What surprised and aroused Victor was the black mask he wore - it had clear gems all along the right side. The lights bounced brilliantly off the gems, and it seemed Yuuri had on body shimmer, as he shone as he moved slowly over to Victor. There was a purpose to his step, and Victor could see confidence in his stare. Yuuri approached him and he knew to stand there till he was told what next to do. Yuuri had a collar in his hands and gently placed it around Victor's neck; Victor liked the feeling of the leather around his neck when Yuuri clasped it.

He watched as Yuuri pulled up a chair; he sat, crossing his ankle over his knee. The tempo of the music picked up slightly.

"Dance for me." Yuuri said to him in a stern voice.

Victor immediately started to sway to the beat of the music, remembering the lessons Yuuri had given him in regards to not thrusting his hips but moving in a more fluid motion. He let the music take him over as he kept his eyes on Yuuri, moving slowly around the room, dancing for him. He felt those eyes just staring at him, but there was nothing behind them. He wanted to bring out emotions in those eyes - those were the brown eyes he had fallen so in love with. Even under a mask, he knew those eyes. He moved his hands over his body as his own blue eyes pleaded with those brown eyes.

"That is enough."

Victor stopped and stood where he was. Yuuri had moved his eyes off him and he felt lost for a moment. He watched as Yuuri stood and moved over to where they had different props stashed. Yuuri picked up the leash and walked back over to Victor. The music was still low and sensual, nothing blaring but Victor's breathing picked up as Yuuri approached him and clasped the leash on the ring of the collar.

What he did not expect was for Yuuri to yank the leash and cause him to stumble forward, Yuuri's expression never changing. It was almost cold and Victor was not sure what had happened in the time span between him panicking and now. Yuuri stepped back and jerked the leash again causing Victor to move forward and stumble again.

Yuuri tugged the leash downward sharply and Victor knew he was to fall to his knees. Victor went down easily and knelt, spreading his knees wide and placing his hands on his knees as he kept his eyes on the floor. Yuuri never let go of the leash as he looked down on Victor, but he walked so he stood behind him. Victor felt a cloth being draped over his eyes and secured tightly behind his head.

Yuuri had bent over and whispered in his ear, "You are going to be my good boy, aren't you?"

Victor nodded and felt as the leash pulled him and he leaned forward and slowly crawled where he was being led.. Not being able to see, he could hear as he music bounced off the walls around the room and around him. He could hear the leather in Yuuri's outfit crinkle as he moved. The leashed tugged again and he continued his crawl.

"You may stand."

He slowly stood up and remained at attention. He could hear as Yuuri circled behind him, then felt his gloved hands touch his back and gently push him forward. Bending at the waist his chest met with a cold surface. The music around him died down again, and in the lull he could hear every movement in the room. His breathing had picked up again from anticipation over what was coming.

He felt gloved hands trail down his back slowly and pull at the leather straps he was wearing, not pulling so that he would rise, but being tightened a little bit. It was strange and a bit uncomfortable, but he could get through it. The hands trailed down his lower back gently to the waistband of his fishnet pants. A gloved finger hooked under them, then stopped and pulled back.

Something smooth was against his skin. He knew he was being touched, but it was not the gloved hand that was touching him. His breathing hitched, the anticipation was getting to him. The smooth object continued to gently rub over one cheek, then it moved to the other cheek. It patted lightly on both cheeks then everything stopped. Even the music had stopped temporarily and Victor moaned. He was achingly hard and he had barely been touched.

He wanted to move, he wanted to do something, but he knew better. He took a deep breath and just waited. It might have been a few seconds… it might have been minutes… hell, even hours. Victor had lost all sense of time or being. RIght now he was at Yuuri's mercy. He would wait forever if that is what Yuuri asked him to do. He could feel the sweat on his brow collecting as he tried to steady his heartbeat.

He heard it before he felt it: a sharp, hard CRACK. He moaned at the familiar sting on his backside and opened his mouth, panting. Another hard crack came down on him and he moaned louder. He knew his cock had to be leaking, it was so heavy and hard between his legs. He felt another crack and cried out as his hands grabbed the side of the table to steady himself. He wanted nothing more than to pull his clothing off and stroke his cock till he found his release.

Yuuri did not ask him to count this time, but he paused for a moment. He felt hands lovingly on his body as praises came like music to his ears. Those gloved fingers slowly pulled at his fishnets and pulled them down. He felt the gloves on the warm skin of his ass. He knew the cheeks were red and burning, and the contrast of the cool gloves against his heated cheeks caused him to moan more.

"Oh, you are doing so good for me. Can you handle more?"

Victor nodded.

"Speak and tell me."

"Yes… sir."

He could hear Yuuri's breath catch, "That is what I like to hear."

Without warning he heard the crack of the paddle again. He moaned and swore, he was so close to his release. Another hard crack and he cried out. There was a pause and he breathed hard against the table. A few light taps adorned his flesh and he started to calm his breathing. The music, he noticed, had started to pick back up, a soft angelic-like voice rang through the speakers, though he was too far gone to know what was being sung. He felt a hard crack and another. A series of them landed on his flesh and he knew if they did not stop he would release. He was glad that he was not asked to count as he had no idea even how to speak at this moment. He could imagine his Yuuri behind him, staring at his red flesh, hoping those cold eyes had changed. He wanted to please him, make him proud.

He was not sure when it happened, but somehow he was standing upright, the blindfold removed from his eyes. With the heels on, Yuuri was almost his height and Victor's back was pressed to his chest. Yuuri stood behind him, gloved hands moving across his torso and unhooking the leash. There was a tight feeling on the back of Victor's thighs where Yuuri had left the fishnet pants pulled down, and he felt as those hands trailed down his body and pulled the front of them down. Victor knew by the tightness of the elastic they were just mid-thigh as they bit into his flesh. The hand trailed back up his body and he felt warm lips on his neck.

"You were so good. You did so well."

Victor moaned out again. He wanted so badly to beg for Yuuri to let him have his release, but Yuuri was not giving it to him. The hands teased his body and pulled at the string of his thong on Victor's hip, pulling it back hard and letting go to snap at his side.

"Not much longer, you have done so well."

The music was ending, and Victor moaned again. Yuuri was pressed tight against him and those hands pulled at the strings again on his thong and then it was being pulled down. He knew Yuuri was going to reward him and he just held his breath. Those gloves hands trailed over his hip bones and all he wanted was for them to stroke him.

"You are so beautiful. So good."

Victor exhaled breathily as a gloved hand wrapped around his hard cock, and he cried out. He could not stop moaning and one of the gloved fingers was forced into his mouth. It felt so strange with the material around the finger, but he licked at the finger and sucked on it. Another finger was thrust into his mouth, deep. He did not know what his body was doing at this moment. Yuuri was playing him like an instrument and he was just there to be played. One gloved hand was around his cock stroking painfully slow as fingers were being thrust into his mouth. He felt spit slip out of his mouth and onto his chin. His entire body was screaming at him as that hand stroked him up and down.

"Come for me."

He found his release immediately as those fingers plunged deep into his throat. He was releasing and gagging. He could not moan or cry out and his vision exploded. His legs could no longer hold him and the fingers in his mouth were removed and Yuuri held him tightly. They fell to the floor onto something soft. Nothing right now mattered. Victor forgot where he was and what was happening. He clutched and held onto Yuuri as he felt his hair being played with and soothing words murmured in his ear.

"Oh Vitya… you are so amazing. What have I done to deserve you?"

Yuuri pressed kisses on Victor's forehead and around his face; Victor had his eyes closed and felt the thumb rub moisture from his cheek.

"Vitya, don't cry baby. I've got you."

He loved the feel of those arms around him. He curled into the body he was wrapped around and felt a hand on his chest and the constricting bands removed from his chest. Yuuri had pulled the leather straps around his torso off, and Victor whimpered as he needed to be wrapped around Yuuri.

"Let me fix you Victor. Hang on." Those hands pulled up his thong and fishnets.

"Rest a little, but Vitya, you did so well."

Victor didn't know how long he lay on the pillows holding onto Yuuri, he knew he did not sleep but he just held Yuuri tight. For a moment he had even forgotten where he was, But he knew Yuuri was holding him and talking softly to him.

There was a distant clicking of heels coming towards them, and Victor opened his eyes as the room's door opened and he saw Lilia walking towards them. Her face was soft for a moment and not harsh.

"Boys, you did very well. Yuuri, you make me proud. We will work on more lessons so you can perform other routines."

"Thank you Lilia." Yuuri had spoken and went to rise. Victor felt cold and alone when Yuuri had gotten up then felt a hand in his and was being gently pulled up. He had to lean on Yuuri for support.

"Yuuri, take care of Vitya; you can take him to my office. He will probably still be out for quite some time. Especially after that routine. Later next week we can work on more ideas for your routine to change it up some."

"Vitya," Victor felt Yuuri hands on him as he spoke, "Can you walk a little bit?"

He knew he nodded but he was not sure of what happened next; he knew a little while later he woke up wrapped around Yuuri in Lilia's office on her couch. There was a blanket over him and when he moved he felt Yuuri shift.

"Vitya, you awake?"

"Yeah, what time is it?"

"It's been an hour and half." he felt Yuuri's lips on his forehead again. As they sat up Victor saw he was still in the fishnet pants and Yuuri was just in his shorts. His body felt a tad sore, but he also felt amazing.

"Yuuri… you did it. You were amazing tonight."

Yuuri blushed and stood up, taking his hand. "No Vitya, _we_ were amazing tonight. I could never do this without you. Lilia has officially offered me the job."

Yuuri beamed. He was able to stay and Victor could not have been happier.

"So this is going to work, isn't it?"

"Vitya, if you are around, anything is possible."

"Let's go change and bug Celestino for a drink, this is cause for celebration."

Yuuri laughed and they left the office and went back to the changing room. Everything was falling into place for Victor, something he had not felt in a long time. With Yuuri getting the job outside of serving, he knew he could stay with Chris and even continue his schooling.

When they made their way over to the bar, Celestino smiled at them and slid them two drinks.

"I hear you boys did good."

"Oh?" Yuuri asked.

"Yeah. Lilia is proud of you two. Keep it up boys." Celestino went to prepare more drinks, and Victor spotted Phichit at the other end of the bar. They waved him over and Victor had to laugh as Phichit wore that ridiculous blond wig and another dress.

"Hey guys! How did it go?"

"Oh Vitya did amazing" Yuuri said.

"Let's finish these drinks and head out back." Victor sat at the bar as Celestino returned with his own drink, and they just talked. Lilia even came over and got behind the bar as she got herself a drink and praised them for their performance again. For once, Victor knew he was exactly where he needed to be. He wrapped his arm around Yuuri and pulled him in close. Yes, he had found his family.


	9. Chapter 9

_Lilia knew Yuuri was a wreck, but she had a lot riding on tonight's show. It had sold out despite tickets having been twice the usual price for the pleasure of watching two boys performing a submissive act. Back in her day, acts like this were rare and far between. She needed Yuuri to get out of his head and into the game. Because of what she had seen when they were just 'playing' around, she knew she had a winning show. She worked with Yuuri, and Victor was willing to submit to him._

 _She never would have thought, when she laid eyes on Yuuri the first time, that he had this in him. She knew Victor was head over heels for this boy and she hoped it would all work out. Victor had been through so much and had come such a long way. She worried when Yuuri left then came back; she worries more than anyone would ever know. She knew she seemed harsh to outsiders, but to anyone who knew Lilia, they knew her's was a heart of gold that shattered easily._

 _When Celestino came to her and told her that Yuuri was freaking out, she had to go find him and fix it. Victor wanted Yuuri to stay in the States and not have to go home, and they only way he could afford to do this was this show. Sure, he could wait tables and cover his bills, but if he wanted to continue his schooling, he would need more. Lilia knew those two loved each other, and she also knew Victor would be crushed (again) if Yuuri had to leave. She also knew she would probably lose Victor as she was sure he would somehow find a way to follow Yuuri if he returned home. She also knew she had grown to love Victor as if he was her own son, and it would crush her if he left. Yuri would be lost without Victor. She worried as Yuri did not really have any friends his age - he had latched onto Victor and now Yuuri._

 _Yes she missed her brother: Nikolai was an amazing man and even though they had never been really close due to her moving to America, she knew he did all he could for Yuri before he passed away. She felt blessed she was offered the family she could never have. She and Yakov had given their lives to their to their club when she found out she would never be able to have her own children. She felt like she was given a second chance at a family and was taking it for all she could._

 _She searched the back of the club, Victor and Yuuri nowhere to be found, so they had to be out back. Sure enough, Yuuri was pacing and both of them were chain-smoking. Victor was not the nervous type but his nerves were feeding off of Yuuri's. She couldn't afford to lose two performers to panic._

 _"I thought I would find you two out here. Yuuri, come with me. Vitya, go change." She wrapped her arm around Yuuri, feeling him trembling, and led him back to her office. Once they stepped inside Yuuri resumed pacing back and forth._

 _"Yuuri, sit down."_

 _When he did, his knees shook and he was almost hyperventilating. She knew she had to calm him now or he would be too far gone. She poured a glass of vodka and handed it to him._

 _"Drink this quickly."_

 _She watched as he choked from the liquid but was still nervous._

 _"What is your favorite thing about Vitya?"_

 _Yuuri looked at her, his brow slightly furrowed, and did not answer._

 _"I am sure you have something you like best about him? Me personally, I love his hair. He is really handsome Yuuri. You are very lucky."_

 _Yuuri nodded, "Yes, his hair. I wish he had not cut it, but it still looks amazing even shorter."_

 _"What else about him?"_

 _"He is wouldn't know that by looking at him as he is so beautiful."_

 _"Yes, our Vitya is very smart, Yuuri. What else?"_

 _Yuuri jumped up, "I know what you are doing! I cannot take my mind off being in that room! Lilia… I can't… I can't do this!"_

 _Yuuri started to pace again. Lilia sighed and reached into her desk drawer. She had a prescription bottle she kept baby aspirin in. Now and then one of the dancers got nervous and this little trick usually worked. Opening the bottle she took one of the baby aspirin out and held it out to Yuuri._

 _"Take this. My doctor gives these to me to calm me down from time to time. It takes about twenty minutes to kick in, and you will feel all this wash away."_

 _"Is it safe? I just drank vodka?"_

 _"Yuuri, we are about the same size and I take two of these with a glass of whiskey. Trust me on this, ok?"_

 _Yuuri nodded and swallowed the pill._

 _"While we wait on your pill, I got you a special outfit. Would you like to see it?"_

 _Yuuri nodded and she went to the small closet in her office and pulled a bag out. First she handed him new black shorts. These were a shiny material, different than he wore when serving. She then got out the black gloves and Yuuri slipped one on. It went past his elbow and she watched as his fingers trailed the material. There was a large box containing new boots, to take the place of the old worn out boots he wore in practice -they were thigh-high and the back of them laced up. It took some help getting into, but she was able to lace Yuuri up and she knew with those heels, he would almost be Victor's height._

 _"Hrm…" Looking him over she knew he needed his hair fixed, and something more._

 _"Come to my vanity over here, Yuuri."_

 _She noticed he had already stopped trembling and had to smile a bit. She got her body shimmer out and the large puff. As he stood there she patted the shimmer on him and watched as his body gave off a little glimmer._

 _"Sit down, let's push that hair back."_

 _He sat there as she combed his hair back and took some of her own gel and fingered it through the ebony strands. She handed him her pale pink gloss and watched as he layered it on. She liked how feminine he could easily become, yet still carry his masculinity at moments like this. The shimmer on his body highlighted his muscles and the shorts emphasized his small waist and gently flaring hips._

 _"I have one more thing...only if you are ready?" she asked Yuuri._

 _Yuuri looked at her and nodded, "I can do this, for myself and for Vitya… I think your pill really helped."_

 _Lilia smiled. She produced another, smaller box and pulled out a face mask, one like you would wear to a masquerade party. It was black, adorned with clear gems that were almost iridescent. It was sexy, it was dangerous, it worked for Yuuri. She heard Yuuri gasp as he slipped the mask on._

 _"I'll be hidden behind a mask," he whispered out._

 _Lilia nodded, "Yes, let's go find our Vitya and reassure him you are ready. It is almost time."_

* * *

Victor loved where his life was going. They had gotten Yuuri moved into Chris' extra room. He spent his mornings with Yurio and usually Yuuri would come by and join them for breakfast. Some mornings they walked Yuri to ballet and even Yuuri would join him. Victor normally took a contemporary or hip-hop class as that was what he liked best. Sometimes he would watch Yuuri and Yuri in class and loved seeing the gracefulness of the dance, the way their bodies moved and bent. Victor found it almost hypnotizing to watch.

Yuri still begged for candy and ice cream, and Victor always gave in. Yuuri always laughed and told him he was going soft, but they all knew when those big green eyes looked at you, it was hard to say no.

Most nights a week Yuuri was even over for dinner. Chris was not the best cook and was usually out on a date or ordering pizza. Things were just going really well.

Victor and Yuuri continued their Saturday night Peep shows, and Yuuri was making good money between that and serving drinks. Victor knew Yuuri wanted to try the stage, and he had even started working with the pole. Victor still did not know what Lilia said or did to get him over his nerves, but thirty minutes before show, Yuuri always vanished to her office and Victor knew just to let him go. Whatever it was was working and he was not going to interfere.

"I'm not ready yet, Vitya, but I want to be," Yuuri would say as they practiced routines for the pole.

This was the one area in dance where Victor got to teach Yuuri, and he loved it. Yuuri's strength and gracefulness always showed. They could each do the same trick, but it looked completely different. Even Celestino commented on it; both so different, but equally beautiful.

"We can keep practicing, Yuuri. Then whenever you are ready, I am sure Lilia would be thrilled to have you on the main stage. I mean, I know I love watching you."

Victor stepped in close and pulled Yuuri to him. Yuuri leaned his head up, which Victor loved - it was always an invitation for a kiss, and he would never turn that down. There was something so innocent in Yuuri when you looked at him, when he leaned up on his toes, lips pouted and ready - but Victor knew better. He knew the Yuuri that no one else saw, the Yuuri behind closed doors, the Yuuri behind the mask in the peep room.

"Let me see that routine again, Yuuri," Victor kissed him again - he was torn: he wanted to watch Yuuri spin on the pole, but he also did not want to stop kissing him.

Yuuri pushed off of him and swayed his hips as he walked away from Victor, those dancing shorts tight across his ass, the muscles in his legs flexing with each step. Victor regretted it immediately. He wanted Yuuri back in his arms. Watching as Yuuri twirled and spun on the pole, he knew he did not have much more to show Yuuri other than putting routines together. Victor knew Yuuri could do this, he was doing the Peep room with him and they were selling out their shows. Lilia was pleased with them and Victor couldn't be any happier.

The summer dragged on; Yuri was getting better with English and Lilia enrolled him in a private school. He was excited and nervous. Yuuri and Victor tried to keep him busy and his mind off it all, and work more on his English.

They wanted Yuri to have friends his age as he only seemed to hang out with adults, but he was still very much a child. They had gotten him his uniform and books; the night before Yuri's first day at school, as Victor was about to fall asleep, he heard his door open and then felt bed dip.

"What's wrong, Yurio?"

"What if the kids laugh at me?"

"Why would they do that?"

Yuri did not say anything. Victor pulled him close for a hug and he brushed the boy's blonde hair off his forehead.

"Yurio, everything will be fine, I promise. Yuuri and I will even be there to get you after school."

"Vitya, I can walk home, it is only a couple blocks."

"I thought maybe you would want ice cream and candy."

He heard Yuri gasp. He knew he had won that argument.

"Thank you Vitya. I like having you as my brother."

He felt Yuri pull away out of his hug, but he did not leave the bed. He snuggled into a pillow and was asleep instantly. Victor had to laugh- Yuri would act tough, even in his young age, but he really was just a kid.

The next morning Yuuri showed up with sweet pastries and Lilia poured everyone coffee and Yuri some juice even though he complained he wanted coffee. Victor had to smile as the minute Lilia turned her back, Yuuri slipped his cup Yuri's way and watch him guzzle it.

They had breakfast then all walked Yuri to the school. The minute they were outside the building, Yuri raced to Yuuri and took his hand. Yuuri turned and smiled at Victor as they walked ahead.

"Ah Vitya, I think our Yuri has a crush." Lilia spoke as she lit a cigarette and passed him one.

"No joke, I almost want to be jealous," Victor laughed out.

"Yuri is a lucky boy, Vitya. All of us are."

Victor had to nod. Everything was good. His heart melted as he watched Yuri and Yuuri talk back and forth as they walked the short distance to the school. Once they got close, Yuri let go of Yuuri's hand and ran to hug Victor and Lilia. Yuri did not want them to walk him all the way to the doors, so they stood and watched till he went out of sight.

It seemed like such a huge step for them all. It seemed like just yesterday he was boarding a plane and starting this scary new adventure. Never in a million years did he imagine he would be standing outside a school, tears in his eyes, surrounded by people he loved and who loved him.

He wrapped his arm around Yuuri and pulled him in closer. Lilia started to head back home and they followed. They stayed close in case the school called. They opted out of rehearsals and dance classes and just took an easy day in. Yuuri and Victor watched movies and lazily kissed one another.

When the time came to get Yuri from school, Lilia waved them off and said she was going to prep dinner. Victor and Yuuri walked hand in hand to the school, both nervous over how Yuri's day had gone. They waited at the gates with other parents and when that blonde head bounced out the door, they saw Yuri talking animatedly with another kid. Victor was happy to see him with kids his age, but the moment Yuri saw them he waved and told his friend goodbye and ran over to them.

Immediately he took Yuuri's hand and squeezed between the two of them. Victor had to laugh as Yuri was always doing this. They went to both the candy store and the ice cream shop, Yuri chattering a mile a minute, jumping from Russian to English. He never stopped talking. All through dinner and until he went to bed, they heard about his day, they heard it on repeat.

Victor was headed to Yuuri's for the night and promised Yuri they would be there in the morning to walk him to school. Lilia finally waved them out, Yuri still running around, talking a mile a minute.

Once they got to Chris' they curled into Yuuri's bed and just held each other. Victor loved these moments. Yuuri would curl around him and lazily run his hand up and down Victor's chest. They would spend hours just talking about nothing, which Victor really cherished. They spent a lot of time together, but just lazy casual talk was far and few between. Yuuri was back in his classes and had decided he liked staying at Chris'. Chris was more than happy to continue with their arrangement as Yuuri was a good roommate.

The only problem they still had was Yuuri getting over his stage fright. Victor never brought it up, but they continued to practice routines for the pole. Yuuri was getting routines down now, and was really quite good. Victor knew Yuuri had to do this at his own pace. After they'd been practicing for some time Yuuri looked over to him.

"Vitya. I want to try… before we do the Peep Room, I want to try a routine on amateur night."

Victor tilted his head slightly at Yuuri. They had been doing their Peep Room show for a few months and it had gotten quite a reputation. Lilia never pushed to get Yuuri on stage due to how well their Peep Room show attracted eager viewers.

Victor walked over to the pole and stared at Yuuri, into those brown eyes. Yuuri's hand was on the pole and Victor put his on the pole over Yuuri's. They both did a lazy spin around the pole, then another where they dipped down. Victor jumped and climbed the pole, then flipped himself upside down. Smiling down at Yuuri, he moved his head closer towards him and they kissed briefly. Yuuri was poised directly under him on the pole -he hooked his leg around and spun once, then stopped where he'd started, tipping his face towards Victor and kissed him again. Victor chuckled as being upside down for so long made his head feel funny, so he flipped himself back rightside up and slid down, into Yuuri's waiting arms.

He got the kiss he wanted. Yuuri pressed his mouth firmly to him and wrapped a leg around his waist. Those tiny shorts Yuuri wore always drove Victor mad and his hands immediately trailed down the muscled back, grabbing that plump ass. Yuuri moaned into his mouth and moved his body against him. Victor still loved the way Yuuri moaned at his touch. Sure there were many times he let Yuuri take over and take control, but there were times he wanted to consume Yuuri and loved the sounds he made at every touch.

Victor's hands trailed up and down Yuuri's body as he moaned. Victor kissed down Yuuri's neck, tasting the salt on his skin. He did not know why those sounds Yuuri made turned him on so much, but they filled his head and before he knew it, Yuuri was pressed against the back wall and Victor was holding his arms above his head as he continued to kiss and lick at his neck. Yuuri thrust his hips against him and Victor could feel they were both hard.

"Vitya… please."

Every time Yuuri said his name in a moan, something snapped in Victor. He could feel as Yuuri's body squirmed under his touch. Letting go of Yuuri's wrist, Victor sank down to his knees and pulled the dancing shorts down, freeing Yuuri's cock. Victor looked up at Yuuri as he licked Yuuri's cock from the base to the tip once, then again. He watched as Yuuri's eyes rolled back into his head then closed, those hands in his hair gently pulling, asking for more.

Victor wrapped his hand around the base of Yuuri's cock as he licked at the tip, causing Yuuri to moan louder. Victor used his hand to stroke the shaft of Yuuri's cock as he sucked on the head of it. Yuuri was moving his hips in a shallow motion and Victor knew he wanted even more. Removing his hand he slid his mouth down that shaft and heard the long drawn out moan as those hands grabbed his hair harder.

Victor could feel as Yuuri's cock nudged against the back of his throat, he felt the tears welling up in his eyes, but he was not going to stop. Yuuri was so responsive, so vocal, Victor could almost get off just by that alone. As commanding as Yuuri could be, these moments he was at Victor's mercy were also cherished. He could make Yuuri a moaning, squirming mess.

Victor continued to bob his head up and down, tasting Yuuri's cock leaking into his mouth. When he looked up, Yuuri's chest and face were flushed and his eyes closed. He always knew by the sounds Yuuri made when he was getting close and Victor continued with the tight suction, using his hand to roll his balls and massage his perineum. By the way Yuuri's balls got overly tight and his cock twitched, Victor knew he only had a few seconds before Yuuri was releasing and Victor moaned around his cock before he could feel him release into his mouth.

There was a certain sound Yuuri made when he was orgasming that would push Victor over the edge. He couldn't take it anymore and pulled his shorts down and grabbed his cock. As he milked Yuuri's cock with his mouth, he pulled brutally at his own and was releasing immediately.

He held onto Yuuri's thighs and tried to catch his breath. Yuuri slowly lowered himself down to where Victor was, holding him tightly. He could hear Yuuri chuckle as they sat there. Victor looked over to him and saw him just smiling.

"I never want to lose this, Vitya."

Victor was confused, "Lose what?"

Yuuri slowly pulled his shorts back up, "You know, this. There we are dancing one moment, then next thing I know you have me pressed to a wall and well…"

Victor loved how Yuuri blushed even when they'd finished. He had seen Yuuri take total control over him, and blush afterwards. He loved that about him so much. Holding Yuuri tightly he kissed his forehead.

"Yuuri, I don't think I'll ever be able to resist you."

* * *

At dinner that night Lilia dropped a bomb on them as Yuuri stated he wanted to try for amateur night. Lilia shook her head and said no. Yuuri was confused.

"No Yuuri, you should try tomorrow night. You are no amateur. No, you will not be a part of the routines, but I have seen what you can do. Perform a routine tomorrow night, and then we can work on adding you to the mix."

Victor could see Yuuri's face drop as he started to tremble. Lilia smiled gently and told him to come back with her. Victor watched again as them two went off. He did not know whatever it was Lilia did, but it seemed to work so he never questioned it.

A few minutes later, Yuuri was still pale but wasn't trembling. They finished dinner as Yuri rambled on about his day at school and how he liked his teacher and what he learned. It had become a normal conversation for them.

When the next night rolled around and they made their way to the club, Yuuri kissed Victor's cheek and disappeared to Lilia's office. Victor shook his head and headed to the back room to change; he was nervous for Yuuri but he did not want to tell him this. He knew how Yuuri got when it came to being on stage and he was worried.

They performed their opening routine then Yuuri was to come out and transition them offstage. Victor left and saw Yuuri standing there, pale and frozen in place. Victor held his hand out though he was already in his locked eyes with him. Victor nodded and Yuuri stepped forward. Victor leaned forward and spoke softly but soothingly, "It is just me and you here. Dance for me Yuuri."

"Don't take your eyes off of me."

Victor kissed him and Yuuri walked to the pole. Victor noticed Yuuri did not engage the audience, but he kept his eyes on Victor. No matter, the audience was into it. Yuuri was a sight to see as he danced. There was something about the way he moved that made it impossible to look away. All Victor did was stand on the stage as Yuuri slowly spun on the pole and stripped down, just like they did in practice. The music was blaring around them, the crowds screaming, but to Yuuri it was just him and Victor.

When it was over, Yuuri seemed to snap back to where he was. He blushed and waved to the crowd and then ran to hug Victor. They grabbed his clothes and money and headed to the back.

"Vitya! I did it!"

They heard those heels clicking down the hallway and Lilia was smiling at them. She took Yuuri in a hug and whispered to him then looked at them both.

"Very well done Yuuri! And Vitya, quick thinking on your part. You two should work on a routine to perform together, too."

Yuuri beamed at Victor. Yuuri had finally done what he was never able to do, dance, and dance on stage.

Yuuri became a part of the Peep Show Gang, performing regularly. After a bit it was no longer necessary for him to go to Lilia for his pill to be able to perform onstage. He did still prefer to have Victor by the edge of the stage as it made it easier for him.

Yuuri was able to continue classes and finish school. Yuri loved his school, though once he hit his teens, things got rougher for him. He rebelled more and Lilia was almost at her wits' end. She blamed it on Victor moving out, and many nights would send Yuri to stay with them as he would mouth off to her. Victor was glad they'd gotten an apartment with an extra room and just set it up for Yuri.

The years went by quickly and Victor had never been happier. He never heard from his parents, though he had stopped thinking of them that way some time ago. To him Yakov and Lilia were his parents - they had given him the family he needed. He loved Yuri's parents and they were able to vacation in Japan for a few weeks each year.

At night Victor would hold Yuuri as Yuri snored down the hall. Sometimes he almost felt he was blessed by being turned out of the house by his parents. He'd had to go through hell and the lowest point in his life, but he found where he belonged and where he was needed and was loved. He held Yuuri tighter as the emotions washed over him. He would never be able to let Lilia know just how grateful he was for her and her generosity. Without her, he would not have this amazing family or the loving man in his arms.

He had never been a religious man, but he found himself that night giving thanks and asking for blessings over his entire family.

As long as he had his family, everything was right in the world. At that moment Yuri snored particularly loudly and Victor had to chuckle as he held Yuuri. He loved that Yuuri had been able to finish school. He was able to help Lilia with the business aspect of the club, and then they worked there at night. Yuri would not allow them to pick him up from school anymore, though, as he said he was old enough to walk, but they always found him carrying a new bag of candy every time he came home. Lilia always threatened to take his allowance away, but it never happened. Yuri was lucky he was skinny considering the amount of sugar he consumed. He kept up with his ballet classes after school and Lilia brought in tutors now and then to make sure his grades were good.

When Victor and Yuuri finally did marry, Lilia walked Victor down the aisle and Yuuri's dad walked him. Yuri held the rings, and it was small and simple. Lilia held a huge party at the club afterwards. Yuuri's parents seemed out of place until they'd had a few drinks; everyone laughed good-naturedly when Yuuri's father got on stage and started to dance. Yuuri was mortified and Victor had to laugh and hug him.

They had worried what Yuuri's parents would think of what Yuuri did, but they just smiled and said as long as he was happy and living well, they supported it. Yuuri seemed to be relived and Victor was too. It was sad to see them go as Victor did love having them in town.

The years went even more quickly and next thing he knew, Yuri was headed to college. He lasted all of one semester before bursting through the door cursing and telling Lilia he was over that shit and he was going to start dancing in the club. There was a lot of yelling and screaming but finally Lilia gave in. Victor never thought he would see Yuri grown up, he had grown up right before his eyes. The only thing that had bothered him and Yuuri was the fact that Yuri seemed alone.

They would watch guys fall at Yuri's feet and he would wave them off, disinterested. They wanted him to settle down as he had finally gotten his own place and they hated how alone Yuri seemed. Yuuri told them to stop worrying, but they just couldn't.

It was the last thing Victor needed, to make sure they were all happy.

It was Women's night, and Victor had heard word that Yuri had brought a friend to the club. When he and Yuuri peeked out into the crowd, they spied a handsome, unfamiliar man in a leather jacket at the bar, talking to Celestino. Victor and Yuuri smiled to each other. Yuri had never brought anyone to the bar. It had to mean something, right?

 **I can be found on Tumblr as PhaytesWorld**


End file.
